We never change
by Lenaeh
Summary: Lily: Una chica difícil. James: un experto en meter la pata. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando empiezas a amar a quien más odias? Romance LJ, aventuras merodeadoras e inicio de Lord Voldemort! lean!
1. El Error de James

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, exceptuando los inventados, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo no gano ni un centavo o cualquier otra cosa con esto, lo hago para pasar el rato xD!

**Cambiando (L y J)**

(Por Dobbina)

>—Changing for you —>

Aclaración: La historia comienza justo después de que Harry abandonara el pensadero en "El peor recuerdo de Snape"

Capitulo uno el error de James.

Lily se marchó bastante molesta de ahí, estaba muy enfadada en ese momento. Un estallido se escuchó tras ella, y una voz arrogante se levantó:

—¿Quién quiere ver como le quito los calzoncillos a Snape? —Un segundo estallido se escuchó seguido de carcajadas, vítores y sonidos de asombro entre los alumnos a la espalda de ella.

Sus amigas corrieron tras ella después de lo sucedido y juntas se dirigieron ala sala común de Ravenclaw (porque en este fic es de esa casa).

James y Sirius eran acompañados por una gran multitud hacia los adentros del castillo (incluyendo a Colagusano), mientras que Snape estaba en el suelo jadeante, inmóvil, ya que el último maleficio que le habían colocado encima lo seguía aturdiendo y lentamente iba perdiendo sus efectos, unos alumnos que se mostraban preocupados por lo sucedido le abrían paso al castillo, él los ignoró y se marchó al castillo con sus extraños andares con un sólo pensamiento en la cabeza. Vengarse de Potter.

Remus, habiendo terminado su lectura, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al castillo pensando un poco sobre todo, el era un prefecto, quizás debió intervenir en algo, pero las disputas con Snape eran lo más frecuente del mundo para su compañero... Una gran multitud de alumnos pasó juntó a él, todos provenientes de la sala común de Gryffindor, lo que significaba que habían seguido a sus compañeros hasta allí como de costumbre. Vaciló por un momento pero se decidió por entrar.  
James y Sirius se encontraban en los lugares más cómodos junto a la chimenea, y Peter en una silla cerca de ellos con un libro en mano, aunque parecía más concentrado en lo que hablaban James y Sirius que en el libro mismo.

—Lunático¿Qué tal, te ves pálido¿ya es luna llena? aún no me respondes.—dijo James muy animado.

—Aún no Cornamenta —dijo Sirius ante la ansiedad de su amigo pero con elegancia.

—Faltan cinco días —dijo Remus sentándose junto a ellos.

—Entonces¿A qué se debe¿Acaso estas preocupado por una prueba¿Será verdad que tú estés preocupado por una prueba? —dijo James con falsa preocupación

—Basta ya, tu sabes como son los síntomas una semana antes de luna llena. —dijo Remus con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Será mejor que tomes nota Colagusano, con eso de tu memoria en el examen. —dijo Sirius acomodándose en el respaldo de su asiento. Este no dijo nada y se sentó junto a ellos aún con el libro en mano.

—¿y bien?— dijo Sirius mirando atentamente a James

—El mapa. —Le contestó intercambiándole una mirada sospechosa.

Subieron a la habitación, James dio un golpecito a un ladrillo con su varita, este fue desvaneciendo hasta no quedar nada. Sirius apuntó al mapa con su varita. —Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.— abrieron el mapa y tomaron asiento en la cama de James.

Sirius dirigió su mirada automáticamente hacia las mazmorras, James miró la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Canuto parece que Lunático a decidido poner a repasar un rato a Colagusano antes de que olvide como transformarse en rata.— Sirius negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios. James miró para todos lados del mapa pero paró en un punto muy exaltado.

—¡Evans!..., esta en la sala común cuando debería estar en los jardines. —dijo justificando su admiración.

Sirius miró esa parte ignorando la excusa de su compañero, el sabia perfectamente que su amigo actuaba muy raro cada vez que Lily estaba cerca.

A decir verdad su amigo James jamás se había tomado en serio a una chica, a lo mucho tenían una cita y luego terminaban siendo amigos..., pero nunca actuaba así... varias chicas se le acercaban para pedirle una cita, el accedía pero pareciera que solo lo hiciera por darles gusto (aunque el no era tan frecuentado como Sirius), Lily era la única que había dicho que no... Normalmente si esto pasaba lo dejaría a si, pero no, seguía tratando y tratando, quizás solo por su orgullo de no aceptar un no o tal vez...

—También sus amigas —dijo Sirius rompiendo el silencio al ver que su amigo no dejaba de ver hacia esa parte ensimismado. James miro a su amigo que lo observaba atentamente con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, pero con la natural elegancia que tenia en la mirada y que le brindaba la caída de pelo en su rostro.

—¿Qué?— pregunto al ver que no dejaba de mirarlo.

—Nada, a mi no me pasa nada.— Dijo Sirius con una mirada burlona. James miro a su amigo entre extrañado y confundido, pero un punto en el mapa hizo que una mirada malévola apareciera en su rostro, era el sauce boxeador. Sirius lo miraba atentamente, y entendiendo la situación se puso de pie igual que su amigo.

—Quejicus esperará una gran venganza después de lo sucedido.

—Si, pero para entonces ya estaremos listos.

—No, el sauce lo estará.— corrigió Sirius a su amigo.

—Podríamos fastidiarlo un poco y llevarlo hasta ahí.— Sugirió James.

—Si pero aún falta algo— dijo Sirius pensando en escondites cerca del sauce.

—Pues espero que Quejicus se disponga a atacar antes de cinco días ya que estaremos ocupados con Lunático. —dijo James con seriedad.

—Lunático, Cornamenta eres un genio.

—¡Canuto no podemos utilizar a Lunático para algo así!

—No, eso no, no creo que Quejicus aguarde tanto tiempo, querrá ser inoportuno, pero no tanto, por eso mismo no atacará hoy, mira esperamos a que se disponga, lo enfadamos un poco, lo llevamos al sauce, como Lunático no será un ya sabes que, podremos ocultarnos en

—¡la casa de los gritos!

—Exacto, mientras que dejamos a Quejicus lidiando con el sauce, será todo un espectáculo.

—No volverá a hablar.— dijo James mientras pensaba en los detalles...

...Lily se encontraba en la sala común de Ravenclaw junto con sus dos amigas, la primera era Stephanie, una simpática rubia de ojos azul perlado, y la segunda Mary, una risueña castaña de ojos grandes (que ñoñas descripciones), las tres se dirigían al gran comedor para el próximo examen.

—¿Toca transformaciones?— preguntó Lily

—Si, con Gryffindor.— apunto Mary mientras miraba a unos niños de primer curso.

—Pero será mejor que nos apuremos, no hace poco que debíamos estar ahí. —Dijo Stephanie acelerando el paso. Para cuando llegaron, casi no había nadie, ni un profesor, tomaron asiento en una mesa cerca de la entrada. Más y más alumnos llegaban muy apurados por su supuesto retraso, pero quedaban aliviados y tomaban asiento en las distintas mesas cuadradas.

—¿ ya han llegado todos no?— preguntó Lily algo aburrida

—No, faltan los merodeadores, o no espera ya vienen— dijo Stephanie mirando atentamente. Lily echó un vistazo y si habían llegado y tomaron asiento a unas tres mesas de distancia de ellas.

Momentos después la puerta fue abierta con fuerza, era la Profesora McGonagall, una joven bruja con unos enormes anteojos y que en ese momento se mostraba muy apurada.

—Alumnos lamento el retraso, hubo una pequeña confusión pero tendrán quince minutos de compensación, muy bien creo que ya podemos empe, un momento Potter, Black ya les he dicho que no los quiero en la misma mesa, Lupin y Pettigrew ustedes tampoco. Veamos, Potter quédate ahí, Black cambia lugar con Bardens, Lupin tu con Sagan, y Pettigrew tu ve con Evans ahí falta uno, no espera, hay alumnos muy dedicados ahí, Lupin, no tu estas bien ahí, Potter cambia con Pettigrew y Dennis en tu mesa hay cinco, ve con Pettigrew.—

(A ver si me explico, Peter esta en una mesa junto con otras 3 personas, James con Lily y sus amigas, Sirius en otra y Lupin en otra.)

James se dirigió a su lugar sin dejar de ver a Sirius, tomando asiento enfrente de ella y despeinándose la cabeza aunque ella no se dio cuenta de ese detalle. Lily sólo quería que el examen acabara, en ese momento no estaba muy feliz ni a gusto con James. James estaba lleno de gusto, era su oportunidad de guardar la compostura ya que para su desgracia, Lily sólo lo encontraba cuando estaba en una pelea o algo así. Los exámenes aparecieron frente a ellos.

—Empiecen. —Dicho esto, todos comenzaron a mojar sus plumas de tinta.

Lily contestaba cuidadosamente, pero muy segura de si misma, tenía la vista fija en la hoja, aunque no la tenia pegada a la cara, tiempo después sintió una cálida mirada, echó un vistazo rápido, pero nadie la miraba y siguió con su examen.

James contestaba rápidamente y muy confiado, miraba de vez en cuando a Lily sin que esta se diera cuenta, por fin acabó su prueba, así que volteo su hoja y seco su pluma, se recargó en su asiento balanceándose un poco, miró entre los alumnos y dio con Sirius que le dio una mirada de confianza, este se la devolvió levantando el dedo pulgar, dejaron de verse cuando la profesora los fulminó con la mirada.

Lily acabó su examen muy feliz con sigo misma, volteó su hoja y subió un poco la vista, su mirada se encontró con la de James, este le sonrió rápidamente y empezó a garabatear en una hoja, Lily sólo lo miró con indiferencia y se volvió a sus amigas que terminaban muy satisfechas, miró de nuevo el dibujo de James, parecía ser un mago con una enorme mata de pelo lacio y una ganchuda nariz que sobresalía del pelo, pero era mordido por un perro negro, cuando terminó, se volvió hacia Sirius y discretamente le enseñó el dibujo, Sirius casi suelta una carcajada. Al cabo de un rato los exámenes aparecieron en el escritorio ala vez que la profesora decía:

—Tiempo— Una avalancha de alumnos se agregó a la entrada.

Lily vio que John se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba, era un chico muy agradable y simpático, eran amigos desde el primer curso, además de que era muy atractivo, era guardametas en el equipo de Quidditch. Pero antes de que ella le pudiera decir hola, este se desvió y fue directo con James que estaba cerca de ahí.

—¿Que tal James?

—Después de ganar la copa sólo bien John, te veo luego, tengo que al cansar a Sirius.

—Eso tenlo por seguro Potter.— dijo mientras miraba como corría entre la multitud.

Lily empezó a abrirse paso pero una voz la detuvo.

—Lily¿Que tal?

—Ah, hola John, yo bien, puedo ver que te llevas bien con todos...

—Ah, te refieres a Potter, claro, es muy simpático, es muy raro que a alguien no le agraden los merodeadores.

—Pues no se, solo hacen bochorno en la escuela.— apuntó Lily.

—Talvez porque sólo has visto su mala cara, pero son simpáticos, bien, te veo luego.—Y se marchó entre la multitud, por un lado tenía razón, los merodeadores eran amigos del mundo, pero no eran nada simpáticos... Lily decidió ir a buscar a sus amigas al jardín, donde las encontró e inmediatamente se dirigieron a donde ella se encontraba.

—¿Que ha pasado Lily?— Le preguntó Mary algo preocupada.

—Nada, solo me he encontrado con John en el pasillo es todo.

—¿Te a pedido que salgan de nuevo?—Preguntó Stephanie algo ansiosa.

No, no otra vez Lily recordó la vez que salió con John, había sido el curso pasado, la invitó a salir muy seguro de si mismo un día antes de unirse al equipo de Quidditch, la cita seria dos días después en Hogsmade. Cuando fueron, la llevó a un café que estaba alado de una librería, muy visitado por los Ravenclaw (John era un Gryffindor), platicaron muy cómodamente, hasta que cuando iba a besarla (o eso fue lo que ella pensó) llegó un mensaje para él de parte de los merodeadores acerca de el equipo de Quidditch, el le dijo que ella significaba mucho para ella pero como amiga pero que la relación que iba a suceder no iba a funcionar, que pronto encontraría o conocería a esa persona que sería capaz de todo por ella, incluso amenazar a alguien, pero él no era, diciendo esto se marchó con los merodeadores dejándola sola en el café.

Lily recordó amargamente eso, aunque en toda su vida solo había tenido tres citas, ninguna había pasado de ahí, la segunda, había sido también el año anterior, pero esta vez con un Ravenclaw, la citó en los jardines del colegio, mientras platicaban placidamente, un estruendo los espantó, eran los merodeadores jugando con un árbol, cuando se dieron cuenta de eso, él le dijo a ella que se la había pasado muy bien, y que era una gran amiga, pero que pronto encontraría a la persona indicada, diciendo eso se marchó a ver a los merodeadores...

Pero su tercer y última cita había sido un poco diferente, había sido este año con un Hufflepuff, la había invitado a dar un paseo a la orilla del lago, luego de un rato, se sentaron debajo de un árbol, pero justo cuando ella pensó que iba a besarla, algo se movió en la copa e inmediatamente James Potter cayó encima del chico seguido de un Slytherin, los dos se levantaron pidieron disculpas y siguieron persiguiéndose con la varita, Lily estaba muy molesta y le preguntó al chico si se encontraba bien y que entendía si se sentía enojado con los merodeadores, este rió y dijo que estaba bien, que no estaba molesto y que sólo eran los merodeadores en una graciosa persecución, que le caían de lo mejor y en especial James, que eso no iba a funcionar, pero que más pronto de lo que se imaginaba iba a encontrar a la persona correcta, dicho esto se fue quedando sola de nuevo...

Lily se dio cuenta que en sus tres citas lo merodeadores habían estado de por medio, cosa que no ayudaba mucho a su opinión respecto a ellos.

—¿Qué tienes Lily?— Preguntó Mary al ver la cara de su amiga

—¿Te caen bien los merodeadores?

— Pues no me han hecho nada malo, son muy entretenidos y aunque un poco fastidiosos no me caen mal.

—¿Y a ti?

—Tampoco respondió Stephanie con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido ante la preocupación de su amiga.  
…

La tarde llegó rápido, y todos se dirigían al gran comedor poco antes del anochecer.

...Había un gran bullicio en el gran comedor, pero todos guardaron silencio cuando el director se colocó de pie (no se si en esa época Dumbledor ya era director, pero es mi director favorito así que en este ff lo es)

—Estimados alumnos, esta noche es muy especial por tres cosas, una ustedes ya la conocen, la temporada de TIMOS y EXTASIS, ya ha terminado, los resultados los verán en el verano (un murmullo general invadió el sitio), lo segundo, es que después del terrible accidente, nuestra enfermería a vuelto, empezará a ofrecer sus servicios al amanecer, y lo último pero no menos importante, lo podrán apreciar esta noche, un gran fenómeno, aunque a veces sea mejor no mirar (dijo mirando fijamente la mesa de Gryffindor) los adelantos pueden traer gratos momentos de cambio a nuestra vida... bien !Comamos¡ —Remus se quedó helado ante ese comentario, sabia lo que significaba...

—Chicos no me siento muy bien.

—Yo tampoco me sentiría bien si comiera tres rebanadas de pastel— Dijo James sin siquiera mirarlo

—Será mejor que te llevemos a otro lado— dijo Peter poniéndose en pie y ayudando a Remus a hacerlo, Sirius se paró inmediatamente.

—¿Vienes James?— dijo Sirius

—De acuerdo— Contestó este ante la cara de su amigo.  
Caminaron por los pasillos muy apurados aunque James no entendía porque, pero pararon al ver que una varita les apuntaba desafiantemente. Era Snape.

—De esta no te escapas Potter, me pagaras todas las que me has hecho.

—Eso lo veremos Quejicus— dijo James enarbolando su varita.

—Pero James tenemos que —Adelántense, yo puedo solo con Quejicus— interrumpió James a Peter.

—Vámonos Colagusano, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.—Dijo Sirius adelantando el paso con Remus a cuestas.—Pero date prisa Cornamenta que te necesitaremos en la cas— si ya se —dijo James interrumpiendo de nuevo, el sabia el plan que habían hacho para Quejicus. —¡no James eso no, se adelanto la luna llena!.— Grito Sirius ya retirado de ahí. Pero James no escuchó este último comentario de su compañero, había empezado la pelea con Snape.

Todo parecía indicar que Snape no pensaba moverse de ahí, así que James cogió su mochila y lo llevó cerca del sauce esperando ver a Sirius, pero sin resultados, decidió acercarse un poco más al sauce, Snape lanzó un maleficio, James alcanzó a esquivarlo, acercándose por completo, cosa de la cual Snape no se percataba, una rama amenazó con golpear a Snape, lo que hizo que este se distrajera, era la oportunidad de James de entrar a la casa de los gritos, se acercó a las raíces, jaló de un nudo y entró victorioso.

—Sirius, ven la mejor parte va a comenzar ¡Sirius!.

—¡James sierra la entrada!—Un hombre lobo apareció frente a él, James retrocedió un poco, pero este saltó por encima de él, James salió tras él algo confundido, vio a Snape tratando de paralizar al sauce, al parecer no tenía problema alguno. Snape se encontraba solo con el sauce, pero cuando estaba apunto de paralizarlo, algo lo distrajo, un hombre lobo dispuesto a atacarlo, retrocedió lo más que pudo, estaba paralizado...

James corrió lo más que pudo, Lupin estaba más que dispuesto a tragarse a Snape, pero justo cuando sacaba su varita un perro negro se arrojó encima de Remus apartándolo de ahí, Snape estaba tirado en el suelo inmóvil, y una rama del sauce amenazó con golpearlo en la cabeza lo cual era suficiente para matarlo, James se arrojó encima de Snape protegiéndolo, Snape quedó inconciente, pero a salvo del sauce, James miró que Sirius tenía problemas, y no tuvo otra opción, así que se transformo en un imponente pero hermoso ciervo. Empujo al hombre lobo metiéndolo en el escondite, luego corrió veloz hacia Sirius que estaba lastimado, lo revisó ya siendo humano, al parecer nada había pasado a mayores, Sirius despertó transformándose en humano.

—Tenemos que ir con Remus.—dijo incorporándose.

—No lo creo.— dijo James señalando el cielo en el cual aparecía un hermoso amanecer.

Peter salió del escondite con Remus acuestas (ya humano) al cabo de un rato decidieron ir a la enfermería.  
Remus y Peter ayudaban a Sirius a caminar ya que tenía una pierna rota, mientras que James cargaba a Snape, en el camino le pareció escuchar unos murmullos pero siguió en su camino...

—Apenas abrimos y ya empiezan los problemas— Sentenció la enfermera mientras le daba a Sirius una poción.  
James estaba alado de Sirius, Snape se encontraba a unas camas de distancia de Sirius aún inconciente, y Peter y Remus se habían marchado a los dormitorios a descansar un poco.

—Muy bien señor Black, ya puede retirarse.—

James y Sirius salieron de la enfermería, los pacillos estaban desiertos, lo más seguro era que todos se encontraran en el gran comedor, lo que coincidía con el horario de comida de los sábados. Pasaron por el gran comedor y para su sorpresa el profesor Dumbledor salía de ahí serrando la puerta.

—Sr. Potter, Sr. Black, que grato verlos¿seria tan amable de acompañarme a mi despacho Potter?

—S, si

—Espero verlo en un rato en mi oficina Sr. Black

—claro—

James estaba confundido, lo más seguro era que le colocaran un castigo por casi matar a Snape...  
Cuando llegaron al despacho, el profesor se sentó en su enorme sofá.

—Siéntese— James lo obedeció algo aturdido.

—Me enteré que usted paso una larga noche, y me imagino que usted sabe que todos nuestros actos por más mínimos que sean tienen consecuencias.

—Si— dijo James imaginándose limpiando las mazmorras como lo había supuesto.

—¿Usted sabe cual es la consecuencia de salvarle la vida a alguien?

—¿Qué?

—¿Lo sabe?

—No— James estaba desconcertado, lo más seguro era que el profesor perdiera con frecuencia la razón...

—La gratitud y la admiración.

—¿Qué?

—Curiosa luna la de anoche ¿no?

—Si

—Es un fenómeno que ocurre cada tiempo determinado, al igual que la alianza entre personas, se que la vida del señor Severus corrió peligro anoche cerca del sauce

—Si pero yo le juro que

—No tiene que explicarme nada, usted le salvó la vida ¿no?

—Si, pero yo... no sabia que la luna estaba adelantada

—Es algo que pocos sabían, es un curioso dato de los centauros, a todos nos tomó por sorpresa, incluso a su amigo Remus

—¿Usted sabe que Remus es un

—Si lo sé, y también se de la protección que le brindaban cerca del sauce, pero eso no es algo por lo que yo lo llamaría aquí, eso que pasó, es algo que naturalmente, toda la escuela lo sabe

—Pero si saben que Remus es un, y que nosotros somos

—No, eso no, el secreto del señor Remus, el tuyo y de los demás animagos no, saben que usted es una persona con escrúpulos y valores al haberle salvado la vida a una persona con la que comparte un sentimiento muy peculiar.  
Pero bien señor Potter, ya puede retirarse, y otra cosa, dicen que esa luna, ofrece a la persona que haya vivido algo diferente un cambio muy particular... que pase buenas tardes.—

James se marchó aún más confundido, pero le agradaba que eso hubiera terminado.

…(Retrocedamos, qué hizo Lily mientras tanto)

...Lily se quedó algo perpleja ante el comentario que dio Dumbledor en la cena, pero siguió con lo suyo.  
Una vez terminado todo, se subió con sus amigas a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

...Se recostó sobre su almohada pensando en lo que iba a hacer el día siguiente...

—Lily, despierta por favor— Era Mary

—¿Qué pasa? es de madrugada qué pasa

—Es que ya se lo que quiso decir Dumbledor, hoy hay luna llena

—¿A si? que bien ahora durmamos

—No Lily, esta luna es especial, se adelantó, y dicen que esa luna trae un cambio especial a todo aquel que vive algo diferente bajo ella

—Y…

—Hay que bajar, por favor antes de que desaparezca, lo diferente que haríamos es estar despiertas ¡vamos!

—Esta bien Dijo Lily aún algo dormida...

Caminaron por los pasillos cuidadosamente para que no las pillaran, hasta que llegaron al pasillo que conectaba con el jardín, de ahí se apreciaba una luna espectacular, escucharon que alguien venía y se ocultaron tras un muro, Lily abrió bien los ojos para saber quien era...Era James y cargaba a Snape inconciente, y Sirius parecía lastimado.

—¿Pero que?—dijo Lily algo asustada  
James volteó un momento y Lily se escondió de nuevo tapándose la boca.

—¿Pero que abra pasado?— Preguntó Mary cuando ya estaban lejos de ahí.

—Tal vez tuvieron un enfrentamiento Snape y Sirius— contestó Lily muy desinteresada— no es nada nuevo.—

Lily y Mary volvieron al castillo y a la sala común de Ravenclaw, Stephanie se volvió hacia ellas algo adormilada.

—¿Pero donde se han metido?—... Lily y Mary le contaron lo que vieron mientras unos chicos escuchaban atentos la conversación.

—¡No tienen vergüenza!— sentencio Stephanie mientras se alistaban para ir al gran comedor.

—No, no tienen, pero espero que esta vez les otorguen un castigo digno, desmayar a Snape ya no es un juego.— dijo Lily mientras tomaban asiento en el gran comedor.

El desayuno fue reconfortante y el murmullo era el mismo pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta fue abierta por el profesor Dumbledore.

Este caminó hasta la mesa de profesores se volvió hacia lo alumnos y dijo:

—Alumnos, si fueron observadores, habrán notado que una mágica luna llena nos reconfortó por la noche, una luna adelantada, la cual dicen que brinda a todos un cambio especial..., por otro lado, espero que permanezcamos unidos, se rumora que algo tenebroso se aproxima a todos, también que tengan cuidado con nuestro sauce boxeador, este joven tronco tuvo un pequeño encuentro con nuestro alumno Severus Snape, se encuentra bien Slytherin no se alteren, este encuentro fue en la noche, pero no pasó a mayores porque alguien le salvó la vida, lo que supongo que justifica la ausencia de James Potter.—

Lily soltó su tenedor, tenía los ojos muy abiertos ante ese comentario

Lily no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía ser posible que James Potter haya echo algo tan digno, era un subido busca pleitos después de todo...

Habiendo dicho esto el profesor Dumbledore se marchó del gran comedor cerrando la puerta, un bullicio general sacudió a las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin...

Lily ya no creía nada, todo lo que creía saber se desvanecía con fuerza...  
Al salir del Gran comedor, Lily iba muy distraída, era de las últimas en salir, tenía la vista baja, pero saliendo en dirección a los jardines tropezó con alguien...

—Lo siento— dijo sin mirar a la persona.

—Si yo también— Lily reconoció esa voz al instante, lo miró, era James...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

¡Y ese ha sido nuestro primer capítulo! Jejeje. Bueno pues, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, les prometo publicar con periodicidad, pero también ténganme paciencia jeje. Cualquier queja, sugerencia, felicitación, tomatazo…

En los Reviews, así que yo se que tienen algo que decir… Vamos, estas a punto de presionar… Si, ese de ahí… Go!

¡Especiales agradecimientos a Beth¡me consta que esto no sería posible sin tu ayuda:D


	2. La Duda

—Changing for you—

Disclaimer: Lo mío es mío, lo suyo es suyo. Todo lo que se te haga conocido no es mío, es propiedad de J.K.Rowling,ok, yo no gano nada con esto…

Segundo capítulo:

**_La duda._**

...James iba camino a los jardines del castillo, iba muy distraído meditando el último comentario de Dumbledore, entonces chocó con alguien, ambos se disculparon, pero reconoció una voz que se le hacia muy familiar, era Lily.

James la miró de arriba abajo, esperando que ella le dijera que se quitara o algo así, pero esta lo miraba como si viera un zombi, o como si no pudiera creer que lo tenia en frente...

…Lily lo miró algo admirada, no se esperaba encontrarlo ahí, en cambio él se mostraba entre asombrado y perplejo, no sabia que decir, lo más seguro era que tenía una cara de estúpida o algo así

...James siempre había soñado en encontrarse así con ella, pero en ninguno de sus pensamientos, ella lo miraba así, tenía que hacer algo¿por qué lo miraría de aquella forma?

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó James rompiendo el silencio, pero esta solo lo miró mas extrañada aún... Lily se quedó perpleja ante esa pregunta, primero le salva la vida a la persona que más odia, y ahora no se mostraba creído ni se revolvía el pelo, sino que le preguntaba si estaba bien, talvez en verdad tenía cara de idiota, tenía que responder algo...

—S, si, yo sólo pasaba...

—Si, ya veo... —diciendo esto ambos se marcharon a diferentes rumbos...

...Lily se marchó rumbo a los jardines, esto último la había tomado por sorpresa, se encontró con sus amigas a la orilla del lago...

—Lily, te vez algo rara sabes— dijo Stephanie mientras la miraba de arriba a bajo.

— Le ha impresionado mucho el comentario de Dumbledor, es todo— respondió Mary como si fuera la cosa...

—Bueno, si, un poco debo admitir... pero me he quedado más perpleja hace unos momentos en el pasillo...

— ¿Porqué? — preguntó Mary inmediatamente.

— Me he encontrado con Potter en el pasillo, me impresionó mucho porque no lo esperaba encontrar ahí, creo que lo miré como babosa porque me preguntó si estaba bien...

— Ah— respondió Stephanie muy desinteresada, caminaron a la orilla del lago por un buen rato...

...James se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor, estaba muy confundido¿en realidad se veía tan mal, "talvez olvidó revolverse el pelo"... sin embargo era una de las pocas veces en las que ella no lo miraba con odio y desprecio. Pasó cerca de la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, y fue donde encontró a Sirius saliendo de la oficina.

— Cornamenta

—Canuto, hablaste con Dumbledore supongo...

—Si, se ve que tiene grandes contactos con los centauros.

— ¿También te hablo sobre la luna?

—Si, y se ve que sabe lo que sabe lo que hace... —

Mientras caminaban hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, James notó que varios alumnos lo señalaban al pasar y murmuraban, casi con la misma expresión de la cara de Lily...

— ¿Pero, qué demonios pasa aquí¿Alguien me puede decir? — dijo James mirando a su amigo.

— ¿Pasar de qué? —Preguntó Sirius mirando a su amigo con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

— ¿Por qué todos me miran como si fuera un fenómeno?

— Pues no estoy muy seguro, pero cuando te fuiste con Dumbledore, las puertas del Gran comedor se abrieron, escuche que hay un rumor de que tú le salvaste la vida a Quejicus, todos se mostraban muy confundidos. ¿Es cierto eso?

—Bueno, si, pero no sé en qué estaba pensando... ahora todos me miran como si lo estimara... — contestó James muy bajado de ánimos.  
Llegaron a la sala común, Peter y Remus se encontraban hablando cerca de la chimenea.

—Que bueno que han llegado— dijo Remus mirándolos ansioso.

—Si, el profesor Dumbledore nos mandó a llamar. — Dijo Peter invitándolos a tomar asiento.

— ¿A ustedes también? dijo James tomando asiento junto a Sirius.

—Si— contestaron al unísono.

— Y supongo que también les habrá contado sobre la luna. — dijo Sirius

— Pues si, pero no fue muy necesario. — dijo Remus guiñándoles un ojo.

— Y también la estupidez de que ya eran personas con escrúpulos y valores— dijo James cruzado de brazos.

— No— Contestaron los otros tres algo admirados y confundidos.

— ¿Te ha dicho eso? — Preguntó Sirius desconcertado.

—Si, por haberle salvado la vida a Quejicus... — dijo James un poco exasperado.

— De no haberlo hecho estarías en un problema supongo dijo Remus animándolo un poco.

— Si, en eso tienes razón. admitió James un poco desolado.

— ¡Qué tal si ahora mismo bajamos a darle un saludo a Quejicus! — sugirió Sirius ante los ánimos de su amigo.

— No lo sé, los demás pensaran que ya no lo hago en serio... — reprochó James.

— Mejor¿te parece si sales a tomar aire a los jardines? — Propuso Remus

— De acuerdo— dijo poniéndose en pie de un brinco, Sirius y los demás lo siguieron algo preocupados.

James llegó a los Jardines con un aire un tanto pensativo y reflexivo... tomaron asiento bajo un árbol al que solían acudir en días estresantes...

— Tranquilo Cornamenta, ya verás como tu reputación no se pierde— Le dijo Sirius después de tomar asiento. Aunque la verdad eso era algo que a James le importaba muy poco en ese momento.  
Después de un rato, una multitud de alumnos de Slytherin llegó a los jardines rompiendo con el silencio del lugar

Entre aquella multitud, se encontraba Snape, al verlos, sólo les dirigió una mirada de desprecio y arrogancia...  
…

…Lily se encontraba a la orilla del lago, totalmente relajada… Pero un bullicio general hizo que volteara a ver de quién se trataba, eran unos Slytherin con Snape en cabeza, miró más a su alrededor y notó que los merodeadores se encontraban no muy lejos de ahí, talvez otro problema estaría a punto de empezar, "pero talvez los merodeadores ya hallan recobrado la cabeza, o tal vez…", pero eso era algo que ya no le importaba mucho, desde el día anterior se había asegurado de no meterse donde no la llaman y menos si se trataba de Snape...

…James miró a su alrededor, y vio a cierta chica que se encontraba a la orilla del lago mirando atentamente, por otro lado, su amigo Sirius se había puesto de pie ante la mirada de Snape, se veía furioso.

— ¡Oye Quejicus, más cuidado con esa carota, y guarda más respeto a la persona que le debes que tu narizota recorra el castillo! — Le exigió Sirius a Snape.  
James se puso de pie con la intención de calmar a su amigo, pero una multitud de curiosos invadió la escena.

— Yo no necesité de su ayuda, sólo quiere hacerse más de su estúpida fama de hablador. —  
La multitud quedó asombrada ante aquel comentario y miró a James esperando que este lo callara. James usaba toda la paciencia que le quedaba, Lily aún miraba la escena.

—James sólo te ha salvado porque sin ti ya no habría más patéticos narizones, insoportables y habladores a quien poner en su lugar¿No es así James? —Dijo Sirius esperando la afirmación de su compañero.

Lily miró atentamente esa parte, lo más seguro era que Potter dijera que si, ese comentario de Sirius afirmaba por completo el acto de James, pero el chico se quedó helado por unos momentos...

James no sabia que responder, estaba entre la espada y la pared, Lily aún lo miraba, si decía que si, tendría su reputación más que a salvo, pero perdería una gran oportunidad, pero si decía que no, perdería su título, el respeto que le tenían, su fama, su reputación, se vería como un perdedor estima-Snape, pero ganaría respeto con la chica, estaba atrapado, tenía una DUDA.

La multitud miraba ansiosa, Sirius se veía impacientado, y Snape se mostraba en vuelto de furia...

—Creo que esa es una respuesta que todos los que estuvimos presentes en la noche sabemos perfectamente, pero podrán interpretar lo que mas les guste, en cuanto a ti Quejicus márchate y déjanos con lo nuestro, no quiero que tengas que mancharte las manos Sirius al pelear con esa nariz con patas por una tontería así. — Dijo James con calma, pensando en cada palabra y mirando a personas diferentes en cada parte, la multitud guardó silencio, James no había dicho nada concreto con eso, que era justo lo que quería...

Lily lo miró extrañada, había dicho que los que lo habían visto en la noche, sabían la respuesta, pero que podían interpretar lo que quisieran... eso no decía nada. Sólo que por alguna razón se mantuvo de decir que si, o tal vez lo que dijo Sirius no era la razón por la que lo salvó...

Snape dio media vuelta al ver que los Slytherin lo llamaban para marcharse de allí, la multitud por su parte aprobaba a James, pero este solo tomo asiento de nuevo, cruzado de brazos y mirando su entorno...

* * *

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Antes que nada, quiero pedirles una ENORME disculpa a todos por lo breve de este capítulo, pero les aseguro que lo que sigue es mejor. (:D)

Ahora, responderé los Reviews (:D). Muchísimas gracias por leer el FF!

Xx tintalle beth sandgirl xX¡Hola! muchísimas gracias, me alegro de que te halla gustado nuevamente, jejeje, que bueno que pienses eso . Gracias por ser mi primer RR, jejeje (:P). Espero que igualmente te guste este capítulo y los demás que hallan, jiji¡gracias de nuevo!.

Sarah Lilian Potter¡WoW, cuanto tiempo (:D)¡me alegra que hallas visto el anuncio en el foro, muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí, realmente significa mucho para mi, igualmente espero que te siga gustando el FF, muchas gracias! Y nos vemos pronto!.

Lunis Lupin¡Muchas gracias! Realmente es halagador q pienses eso, jeje, mira, no me tarde mucho (:P) ya esta aquí, espero y te siga gustando!

También quiero agradecerles a mis amigas y a las personas que leyeron el FF, pero que no pudieron dejar Review, muchas gracias eLeNa, aLe y Bell123.

Como ya dije, también gracias a los que posiblemente lo leen y estan incomunicados… Desgraciadamente, por alguna razón, los que no estén inscritos a la página no pueden dejar RR… pero igual¡muchas gracias!


	3. Un largo hasta luego

>-- Changing for you -->

Disclaimer: Ella tiene, yo no, ella lo sabe, yo también… Todo lo que reconozcas aquí no es mío… de ser así, Harry Potter tendría antenas XD!...ejem, les decía… Yo no gano nada con esto, lo hago por aprecio al arte…

Capítulo tres:

**_Un largo hasta luego._**

...A la mañana siguiente Lily se levantó muy animada, aunque un poco desalentada, ya que ese día irían de vuelta a casa, preparaba sus cosas mientras que sus amigas se mostraban un poco nostálgicas al respecto, lo que era ya muy común en ellas...

Por otra parte, los merodeadores se encontraban muy animados, ya que se seguirían viendo en las vacaciones de verano. Bajaron volando las escaleras (literalmente) y se dirigieron felices al gran comedor.

Había un bochorno general, ya que todos se despedían de todos, después del desayuno tomarían el tren de regreso a casa. Pero el ruido paró cuando el director Dumbledore entró feliz al gran comedor.

—Otro año voló, y estoy seguro que ya están ansiosos de volver a casa, habré de recordar que sus resultados de TIMOS y EXTASIS serán vistos en el verano, pero debo pedirles que permanezcan unidos, la unión puede ayudarnos de muchas maneras en muchas situaciones, sin mas que agregar ya que tengo y tenemos mucha hambre… ¡Comamos! —

Los platos se llenaron de distintos platillos, y todos empezaron a disfrutar de su último banquete de algunas semanas.

Cuando hubieron terminado, los alumnos se amontonaban en la entrada del castillo recogiendo su equipaje, los prefectos ayudaban un poco a mantener el orden pero era lo mismo de siempre.

…James y sus amigos se habrían paso difícilmente entre la multitud, pero avanzaban de vez en cuando, en el camino, vio a una pequeña niña que tímidamente avanzaba entre la multitud, cuando se hartó de esperar, les dijo a sus amigos que enseguida volvía y se marchó de ahí.

Corrió por los pasillos del castillo hasta encontrar un lugar que no estuviera tan repleto de alumnos, se sentó sobre una pila escalando los muros y contempló alegremente la vista a diferentes alumnos.

James miró como una pandillita de alumnos de segundo grado, se divertían haciendo bromas entre si, pero un niño pequeño captó su atención, ya que este se pavoneaba ante sus compañeros como si fuera el amo y señor del universo.

Momentos después, unos alumnos de Slytherin del mismo grado que esos chicos pasaron mirando despectivamente a esos muchachos, estos se enojaron, y el muchacho que estuvo viendo en especial les lanzó un maleficio tirando a un chico muy extraño por sus apurados andares.

—Discúlpate ante todos arañita panteonera. — dijo ese chico aún apuntándolo con la varita. El Slytherin se puso trabajosamente de pie y miró desafiantemente al chico.

—No me disculparía con un montón de Gryffindor como ustedes. —El chico que aún lo apuntaba se hacia el pelo hacia tras constantemente, dándole un toque de arrogancia aún mayor

— ¡Eh dicho que te disculpes! — Dijo tirándole de nuevo un maleficio. James no podía soportar más ese cuadro, tenía que intervenir en algo, bajó de un salto y se volvió hacia los chicos, estos lo miraron admirados, menos los Slytherin.

— Pero si es el merodeador James Potter— dijo aquel arrogante chico con un brillo en la mirada.

—... Si, ahora he de decirles que se retiren de aquí, es estúpido lo que hacen con este chico. — sentenció James mirándolo fijamente.

— Deberían aprender de sus mayores. — James se volvió, era la tímida niña que había visto antes.

— OH, Hannah que bueno que as llegado— dijo el chico haciéndose el pelo hacia tras.

— No creo que sea bueno llegar a ver tu arrogancia— y diciendo eso la chica se marchó dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca, James se volvió hacia los chicos, pero estos ya no estaban, al parecer se habían ido a discutir a otro sitio...

James meditó aquella situación que se le hacia tan familiar, ese chico era inmensamente parecido a... ¡a él!

…James caminaba muy agobiado por los pasillos, aquel cuadro lo tenía muy confundido, él siempre había sido así con Snape y nunca pensó que sus actuaciones pudieran ser vistas de esa manera... Encontró a Sirius, Peter y Remus que ya tenían listos sus equipajes y el de él también.

— ¿Que te pasa Cornamenta? — Preguntó Sirius ante la mirada de su amigo.  
James repasó su apodo Cornamenta... parte de su arrogancia...

—Nada, estoy algo aturdido, es todo. —

…

…Al llegar al tren Lily y sus amigas habían quedado en un compartimiento cerca de la entrada, al parecer Stephanie esperaba a su prima que viajaría con ellas la mitad del camino.

…James y sus amigos escogieron un compartimiento en los últimos puestos, la razón era que era el más cercano al de los prefectos, y para facilitarle un poco las cosas a Remus.

—Muy bien, otro año otro logro. —Dijo Remus brindando con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

— Salud por eso— le contesto Sirius y todos alzaron sus botellas y las chocaron, al abrirlas, estaban demasiado agitadas y se empaparon por completo, ante esto rieron con estridencia...

…— Muy bien creo que las veré a mediados del verano ya que también quiero pasar un tiempo con mi familia, incluso con mi hermana. — Dijo Lily mientras comía una gragea que le había convidado Mary.

—De acuerdo— Dijeron Stephanie y Mary.

— Nosotras nos veremos una semana antes supongo— Dijo Stephanie mirando a Mary.

— Si, eso si. —

Pero la puerta interrumpió las risas de las jóvenes brujas. Era la prima de Stephanie.

—Lamento llegar ahora— Dijo tímidamente tomando asiento junto a su prima.

— De eso no te disculpes. — Le aseguró Lily mientras le sonreía

— Gracias. — dijo un poco fastidiada.

— ¿Pero que te pasa? — Le preguntó Mary preocupada.

— Nada… es sólo que tuve un encuentro molestoso en el castillo.

— ¿a si? y ¿con quién Hannah? — Preguntó su prima

— Con Dylan y sus tontos amigos, sólo se pavonean por los pasillos.

— Ya lo creo— Dijo Lily imaginándose al doble de los merodeadores.

—... pero por suerte alguien mayor vino y los puso en su lugar... — Dijo Hannah sonriendo un poco

— ¿Y de quién se trata? — Preguntó Mary muy interesada.

— Creo que de James Potter. — Lily escupió una de las golosinas que comía, cada vez que se enteraba de algo nuevo de James pareciese como si hablaran de otra persona.

— ¿Estas segura? — Preguntó Stephanie esta vez impactada.

— Si, era un chico con el pelo sumamente revuelto, y anteojos, ah, y de ojos cafés.

— Es él— dijo Mary que no parecía impactada en lo absoluto.

…

…—Cornamenta, no has dicho nada en todo el viaje sabes— dijo Peter.

— Ha de estar planeando algo Colagusano, así que cuídate la espalda. — Le aseguró Sirius.

— Ahora tú eres el que se ve pálido¿por qué no te das una vuelta en el pasillo? — le sugirió Remus.

— Tú y tus vueltas Remus, deja que él decida que hacer. — le dijo Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido.

— No, espera, creo que eso haré. — Y diciendo eso se salió del compartimiento sin mirar a sus amigos, algo raro le pasaba, por alguna razón un mundo lleno de opiniones nuevas le habría paso, pero él no quería eso, sólo quería ser el de antes...

...Lily había quedado perpleja durante gran parte del camino.

— Lily creo que no te sientes bien¿verdad? — Le dijo Mary con una expresión de comprensión en el rostro.

— Sólo necesito aire, es todo. — dijo Lily saliendo del compartimiento.

"Aire es todo lo que necesito". Se decía Lily mientras caminaba sin rumbo entre el pasillo, ella sabia que no tenia porque ponerse tan asombrada, si, era raro pero no era para tanto.

Veía sus pasos desorientados por el pasillo, sus pies le temblaban, pero no sabía porque, siguió caminando hasta que sus pies pisaron los de otra persona, subió la mirada temiendo quien fuera esa persona, y si, era James.

...James caminó agitado por el pasillo mirando los compartimientos, como si eso evitara ver hacia el futuro, pero paró cuando alguien le piso la punta de los pies, volteó al instante con un poco de miedo, pero su corazón se detuvo al ver que se trataba de Lily, ella iba agachada, volteó lentamente como si también temiera encontrarse con alguien.

—Lo, lo siento— dijo Lily evitando ver a James con asombro.

—Si, no hay problema. — dijo James con una voz muy cortada, le faltaba el aire. Ambos notaron que se estorbaban el paso, ya que el pasillo no era tan ancho.

—Yo me dirijo hacia el compartimiento de prefectos. — dijo Lily rompiendo aquel silencio.

— Ah, si, perdón— dijo James dando media vuelta y avanzando para que la chica lo hiciera.  
Avanzaron hasta el compartimiento, estaba solo, al parecer la junta de prefectos ya había acabado.

— Disculpen, pero no pueden merodear por los pasillos, entren en un compartimiento por favor. — Ambos se volvieron, era un prefecto, Lily entró rápidamente al compartimiento mientras que James y el prefecto de Hufflepuff se estorbaban. Lily miró eso.

— Puedes entrar aquí si quieres. — Dijo sin saber por qué. James miró extrañado a la chica, pero por la mirada del prefecto decidió entrar. (Todos sabíamos que tenía que suceder, es parte de ser un ff jejeje)

— Gracias— dijo tomando asiento frente a ella.

Los dos se miraron sin decir nada, al parecer aún estaban asombrados, pero James decidió romper el silencio.

— ¿Por qué has salido de tu compartimiento? — Lily lo miró nuevamente, no le iba a decir que había salido a tomar aire por que no podía creer lo que él hacia...

— Para respirar, es todo¿y tú?

—…También— contestó James, aunque esperaba otro tipo de respuesta de la chica, lo que hacia que tuviera más dudas. Lily sentía una gran ansiedad de preguntarle "porqué había salvado a Snape", aún tenia la duda de que no había dicho nada concreto... James se preguntaba "porqué había cambiado un poco la actitud de la chica para con él"¿abría escuchado algo sobre él?...

—Disculpa— dijeron los dos a la vez.

—Tú primero— dijo la chica rápidamente, si le iba a plantear esa pregunta, sería después.

— Bien, no se como baya a sonar esto, pero... últimamente... no te bayas a ofender pero... ¿Por qué te has comportado un poco… diferente? —

Lily se quedó perpleja ante ese comentario, pero no sabía que responder...

—Bueno... sabrás... es que nos dijeron que... que tú... ¿Por qué le salvaste la vida a Snape? —

James se quedó helado ante eso... no podía decirle la verdad, lo odiaría más, una vez más entre la espada y la pared... La chica lo miraba con gran ansiedad

— Bueno yo...lo que pasa es que hay ciertas cosas que no puedo...

— ¿Lo has salvado por tu orgullo? — Preguntó rápidamente Lily. La verdad era que no, pero ¿Como decirle que no y seguir con su dignidad?

— No, no fue eso...

— ¿Entonces? — pregunto la chica entre asombrada y ansiosa. Él no podía responder aquella pregunta, no le iba a decir que había provocado a Snape, que Remus era un hombre lobo y que él y los otros dos animagos...

— Bueno, hay ciertas cosas que no te puedo... decir, no te enfades, es un secreto que Dumbledore me ha pedido que guarde...pero lo salve porque... fue algo que se presentó en el momento... — La verdad era que ni el sabia porqué lo había salvado, pero no iba a decirle eso...

— Ah…— Lily sabia que él le ocultaba algo, eso tampoco le decía nada, pero el chico se veía muy reprimido y acongojado, así que decidió callar, pero una duda la sacudía, "¿por qué el repentino cambio del chico?", no sabía por que, pero tenía cierta ansiedad para conocer eso de él... Antes de que esa pregunta surgiera de ella, el tren paró indicando la llegada a la estación de trenes. Lo dos salieron sin decir nada.

…James se despidió de sus amigos mientras saludaba a sus padres...  
Lily hizo exactamente lo mismo, excepto talvez porque tenia que saludar a Petunia.

* * *

¡Y así finalizamos con este Cap! 

También es breve y me disculpo no lo recordaba, pero igual espero que les este gustando.

No se tuvo tan "buen" resultado esta vez, incluso me faltó un lector, jejeje, pero igual les agradezco su lectura, significa mucho y yo seguiría publicando aunque fuera a una sola persona (P). Espero pronto sean más y que no los aburra.

xL u c i d i a m o n d sx ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu lectura¡ jeje, pronto llegaremos a la parte donde quedamos, por lo mientras a ti no te ha de llegar la intriga en estos capítulos, jijijiji. Te felicito por tus FF's nos vemos! Y espero y te halla gustado este, jejeje

Sarah Lilian Potter ¡Hola¡ Igualmente gracias, pronto, pronto llegaremos a la anhelada parte, cap 13¡. Por ahora muchísimas gracias, espero y te siga gustando!

Nos vemos pronto en el próximo cap


	4. Hoy Vivo

>---Changing For You--->

Disclaimer: Herm… "Todo lo que se os haga familiar aquí no es de ésta humilde personaje, sino de la orden de Joane Rowling, pero todo aquello que desconozcáis, a pesar de ser mío, espero que lo hagáis totalmente vuestro…"XD!

Capitulo 4:

**_Hoy vivo._**  
(Una pequeña aclaración, en algunas partes será directamente del punto de vista de Lily y James, así que no se extrañen si esta en primera persona)

Hoy en la mañana me levanté pensando en mi entorno, y de mis preocupaciones pasadas, no he recibido muchas cartas de mis amigas Mary y Stephanie, pero siento que están bien...

—Lily, baja a desayunar cielo. —

Ahora me llaman, será mejor que baje...  
Miro a mi hermana, ella es muy indiferente conmigo, a veces me saca de quicio con eso...

Lily tomó asiento entre Petunia y su padre, su padre le dirigió una mirada amistosa y reconfortante al igual que su madre. Esa mañana desayunaron un poco de pan tostado con diferentes mermeladas o algún platillo que había preparado la señora Evans.

…

...En este día, he aclarado todo lo mío, a pesar de las insistencias inminentes de Sirius... él ahora duerme, no acostumbra a preocuparse mucho de todo, creo que este verano he cambiado un poco, no quiero ser alguien diferente, aún me divierto, pero... no me gusta acudir mucho a los extremos, creo que Sirius empieza a ver eso poco a poco, entro en una especie de mundo a la Remus... hoy llegará a mi casa junto con Peter... yo los esperare aquí... como todos los años...

—Cornamenta... ¿qué hora es..? —Dijo Sirius aún bostezando

— Más temprano que ayer al menos Canuto. — Dijo James terminando de arreglarse.

—Bien... ¡bajemos! —Dijo Sirius con mucho ánimo.

—De acuerdo... — Dijo James sin mucha importancia

—Que bueno que han bajado, hoy les serviré un poco de jugo de calabaza y algunos emparedados.

—¡Gracias señora Potter! — Dijo Sirius ansioso por empezar.

—Creo que Sirius disfruta mucho de tu hospitalidad madre... — Dijo James viendo la escena.

— No importa, siempre será bienvenido en esta casa...

—Lily, prepara tus cosas, ya falta poco para que te encuentres con Mary y Stephanie...

—Si mamá, ahora bajo... —

Un pequeño picotazo se escuchó por la ventana, Lily miró, se trataba de una pequeña lechuza con una carta con un sello color sangre... Lily abrió su ventana, le dió un poco de agua a la lechuza y tomó la carta muy ansiosa, era de parte de Hogwarts...  
(Todas las notas, papeles, revistas, diarios y demás, serán puestos en cursiva)

_Lily Evans: (TIMOS)_... Lily miró la carta, la mano le temblaba...

— ¡SI! — Lily comenzó a saltar, había sacado notas magnificas en todas las pruebas, la mayoría de ellas: Supera las expectativas, y la más baja era aceptable. Eso compensaba su deseo de trabajar en el Ministerio de magia...

Bajó su maleta muy feliz consigo misma... La carta también incluía su lista de útiles para el próximo curso.

— ¡Madre, me a ido muy bien en los TIMOS, mira!

— Si ya veo, felicidades.

— ¿Donde está mi padre?

— Oh, ha llevado a Petunia con su amigo Vernon.

— Ah…—

Un ruido extraño se escuchó tras ellas, provenía de la chimenea, era Stephanie...

— ¡Stephanie, que gusto verte!

— A ti también Lily, y buenas tardes señora Evans...

— Buenas tardes, pero dense prisa, supongo que las esperan...

— Adiós madre, te veré pronto, te seguiré escribiendo y mandando cartas por lechuzas...

— Si, yo también... — Las abraza y da las maletas  
Utilizaron la red flú y llegaron a la casa de Stephanie muy entusiasmadas...

…

...James recibió a sus amigos con un gran orgullo, como lo solía hacer, pero dos lechuzas irrumpieron el silencio de saludo de los cuatro magos, ambas venían cargadas con cartas del colegio de magia y hechicería.

—Yo ha superado la mayoría de las expectativas. —dijo Remus.

—Yo también— Dijo James mirando atentamente la prueba de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

— Pues yo también de alguna manera. —Dijo Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido. Colagusano los miraba con asombro.

— ¿Y tu Colagusano?

— Pues la mayoría son aceptable... pero tengo algunos supera las expectativas...

— Si ya veo¿Pero no nos hemos dicho que pensamos hacer verdad? — preguntó Remus mientras que le entregaba un poco de agua a las lechuzas.

— Yo y Sirius seguro de aurores. — Dijo James colocando un brazo en el cuello de su amigo.

— Exacto— afirmó Sirius también tomando a su amigo.

— ¿Y ustedes?

— Pues yo no estoy seguro si estudiar de educador o en el ministerio. — contestó Remus muy reflexivo.

— Yo no se, pero tal vez en el área de enfermedades y heridas mágicas. — Dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros...

...Pasaron dos semanas haciendo y visitando todo tipo de lugares, todos cambiaban un poco tanto físicamente como psicológicamente, aunque ninguno como lo hacia James, a pesar de que seguía siendo el simpático merodeador de siempre, había algo en el que no lo dejaba ir tan extremosamente como lo hacia antes, seguía siendo el mismo conquistador con las chicas, pero se mostraba un poco más caballeroso al respecto, nadie de sus compañeros entendía los cambios en ese chico, excepto Remus que miraba con gran orgullo y felicidad a su amigo...

...Lily por su parte, también había experimentado ciertos cambios, pero seguía siendo la misma chica decente de siempre, ya no se le veía tan distraída como a principio de fin de curso, parecía que ya había dejado de preocuparse de "aquello", y se había vuelto a dedicar a lo suyo. Esa Tarde, irían a comprar sus útiles al callejón...

Lily vestía una bonita falda de verano, con una blusa de tirantes y tenía el pelo recogido en un chongo con dos largos mechones de pelo en la cara.

—Lily, date prisa, no tenemos todo el día para llegar sabes. —Le dijo Mary desde el otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de baño.

— Ahora salgo, disculpa...

Bajaron del cuarto una vez arregladas, miraron a Stephanie que miraba atenta el diario .

— ¿Qué pasa¿Qué vez? — Preguntó Mary muy interesada.

— A un tal señor oscuro, miren... —  
El diario hablaba sobre un posible mago que causaría destrozos, parecía que estaba reuniendo hechiceros, junto con otras criaturas mágicas, al parecer, el ministerio tenia todo el control sobre el asunto...

Utilizaron la red flú, hasta caer en la chimenea del Caldero chorreante.

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es... comprar las túnicas. —Dijo Lily mientras miraba atenta la lista.

—Bueno, vamos... —

Al llegar a la tienda, notaron que había nuevos modelos de túnicas de baile, que se veían muy llamativos y adecuados para ellas, no pudieron resistirse y compraron diferentes modelos cada una. Compraron sus libros, calderos, plumas y pergaminos, al final quedaron exhaustas y decidieron ir a descansar a un negocio de bebidas cerca de ahí.

…

...James, es tu turno, ya nos tenemos que ir, o no alcanzaremos a comprar todo. Le dijo Sirius a su amigo. James vestía unos pantalones casuales, con una camiseta fresca y una chamarra desabrochada. (Aunque las chamarras no se abrochen)  
James tomó un poco de los polvos y pronunció fuerte y claro para no aparecer en otro lado. Sus amigos fueron llagando después de él.

Compraron las túnicas, libros, pergaminos, plumas y tinteros, sin embargo, Peter necesitaba una varita nueva... Peter entró a la tienda (donde la varita escoge al hechicero) mientras que sus amigos esperaban plácidamente fuera.  
James miraba a los comerciantes ofreciendo sus diferentes productos...

—James te estoy hablando. — James se volvió hacia Sirius, que estaba junto a un grupito de chicas parlanchinas.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Estoy diciendo que no tenemos ningún inconveniente si las chicas nos acompañan a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.

— Ah, no, por supuesto que no. — Dijo James distraídamente mientras que una chica de cabellera negra y larga se le acercaba muy confiada de si.

— Mi nombre es Dahna. —Dijo esta mientras le extendía una mano. James la miró un poco, no estaba seguro de nada, le saludo con la mano, y esta se envolvió en sus brazos, James se sintió un poco reprimido ante esto, la verdad no quería otra escena con una chica, nunca había tenido una cita en serio, y esa no seria la excepción, además de que se sentía mal cuando salía con alguien que no le gustase, alguien que no fuera Lily, además de que no soportaría que ella saliera con alguien más...

Caminaron hasta el lugar, pero para su desgracia, la persona menos indicada se encontraba ahí... ella.

..Lily estaba muy cómoda platicando y riendo con sus amigas, pero la puerta del lugar fue abierta haciendo sonar la campana, Lily y sus amigas miraron, eran los merodeadores junto con unas chicas que parecían muy risueñas al respecto, Lily notó que su mirada se cruzo con la de él, tenia una mirada diferente, no del típico conquistador que se le veía cuando salía con alguien, se veía angustiado. Lo miró por unos instantes, y se volvió a sus amigas, no iba a dejarse sorprender de nuevo por algo así.

...James desvió su mirada, se cruzó con la de la chica, esta lo miró y se volvió a sus amigas con el simple desinterés de siempre... James se volvió a la chica, esta lo miraba altivamente, él volvió en si y le acercó una silla, cosa que no acostumbraba a hacer regular mente...  
Estuvieron hablando por un buen rato, mientras él meditaba hacia sus adentros... "Porqué hago esto, es evidente que ella ya había superado su asombro hacia mi, no se porque pensé que esto sería diferente, sin embargo, no quiero perder el juicio que estoy tomando, pero no quiero dejar de ser yo, tengo que largarme de aquí, pero sería un patán si dejo a Dahna así..."

—Dahna, eres una persona muy encantadora, he pasado un gran momento aquí, pero yo no soy el más indicado, estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien que te merezca más que yo... —  
Diciendo esto James se marchó del lugar y corrió lejos sin mirar a donde. Todo el lugar había visto la escena, ya que solo hablaban en murmullos, sus amigos lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, menos cierto chico que lo miraba muy orgulloso y feliz...

Lily miró la escena saliendo de su plática nuevamente, miró a James correr y a la chica sin habla quedando sola, esas palabras y la escena se le hacían sumamente familiares...

...James paró frente a la tienda de escobas y artículos de Quidditch donde se relajó y tomó aire muy asombrado ante el nuevo modelo que se mostraba en el aparador, era un nuevo modelo de barredora, se veía espléndido por el cristal, seguro era más rápido que su escoba, no espero más y entro a la tienda, saliendo con una gran sonrisa y un enorme paquete...

...Lily salió del lugar junto con sus amigas al medio día, ya tenían que regresar a casa, ya era tarde...

... —Ya me extrañaba tu huida del Bar. — Le decía Sirius a su amigo mientras veía la escoba. —pero al parecer tu instinto de buscador te llamó y saliste despavorido por la escoba. — James no tenia ganas de dar respuestas con rodeos, así que asintió ante el comentario de su amigo. Pero algo le remordía la conciencia...

— ¿Que pasó con Dahna? — Sirius lo miró cambiando de mirada a una con picardía.

— La dejaste muda, se fue con sus amigas después de eso, me sorprendiste mucho, pero ya veo que tenías otros asuntos, pero pudiste haber inventado algo mejor que eso de no merecerla. —Dijo Sirius un poco altivo. James no respondió nada, la verdad era que hace unos momentos no se sentía digno de nada...

Subieron a la habitación y acomodaron la recamara, bromearon por un buen rato y durmieron poco antes del amanecer...

...Lily y sus amigas acomodaron todas sus compras en una esquina de la habitación, estaban un poco exhaustas, pero no durmieron hasta tarde...

—Que rara escena la del bar¿no? —Dijo Mary a mitad de la noche.

— ¿La de James y la chica de quinto curso? —Preguntó Stephanie algo adormilada.

— Si— Le respondió Mary. Lily estaba volteada, pareciese que estaba ya dormida, no quería participar en esa conversación, así que guardo silencio y escuchó atenta...

—Nunca pensé que Potter no se sintiera merecedor de algo. —Agregó Mary ante el silencio de su amiga.

—No lo creo— Dijo Stephanie muy segura de lo que decía.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Vi a Potter comprar una escoba nueva, algunos aseguran verlo correr y parar en el lugar, lo más seguro es que ya no aguantaba la ansiedad de comprar la escoba...pero tengo sueño durmamos como Lily.

— De acuerdo. — Lily se quedó dormida lentamente, pero estaba completamente de acuerdo con sus amigas...

* * *

¡Y ese fue el Cuarto Cap!

Espero lo hallan disfrutado y que me disculpen por que esta vez si me tarde, jejeje.

El próximo es aún mejor a mi parecer, sean pacientes y dejen muchos RR's jijiji.

Sarah Lilian Potter— ¡Muchas gracias por seguir con el Fic, jeje, pronto, pronto llegaremos a ese capítulo 13, igualmente espero que te siga gustando y a ver que te parece este recuento de capítulos, en este caso el 4

¡Muchas gracias a las personas que lo leen y no dejan RR¿Si las hay verdad…? xD


	5. ¿El castigo perfecto o prefecto?

>---Changing For You --->

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que se reconozca es mío, (excepto los personajes inventados XD!) es propiedad de Joane Rowling quien se sigue haciendo millonaria con su amor al arte en el libro 6 jejeje.

Capítulo 5:

_**El castigo ¿Perfecto o prefecto?**_

— ¡Lily, llegaremos tarde! —

Lily se encontraba en su casa muy apurada pensado en el regreso a Hogwarts, se habían levantado más tarde de lo planeado y tenían que darse prisa...

—¡Vamos ya! — Gritaba Stephanie temerosa de perder el expreso.  
Llegaron casi volando al lugar, escucharon el último aviso para abordar el expreso. Los primeros vagones estaban llenos, así que tuvieron que recurrir al último, donde iban los más desordenados generalmente.

— ¡Canuto, aquí hay un compartimiento vacío! — Gritó James mientras se escuchaba que el tren comenzaba a moverse...

— De acuerdo¡Lunático, Colagusano, venir, aquí hay uno!... —

Entraron en el compartimiento, muy quitados de todo peso, estaba justo donde querían, cerca de los prefectos y hasta el fondo.

— Otro año otra firma. — Decía Sirius mientras repartía los aperitivos entre los jóvenes magos...  
La puerta fue abierta con fuerza unos momentos después de iniciado el viaje, era Remus... (Es que el había ido al vagón de prefectos por unos instantes).

—Ven y toma un poco de todo Lunático. —Dijo James haciéndose a un lado para que este tomara asiento.

— ¿Qué hay de novedad entre los prefectos? —Preguntó Sirius con cierto brillo en la mirada.

— Parece que Graham ha decidido renunciar a su cargo de prefecto, por causa de no poder controlar a ciertos alumnos. — Contestó Lupin mirando a sus compañeros como referencia de la razón.

— Era un distraído y fácil de burlar después de todo. — Contestó James muy seguro de si.

— Te has quedado sin pareja de guardia Remus. — Dijo Sirius con falsa lastima.

— ¿Qué nadie va a ocupar su cargo? — Preguntó Peter algo confundido y pensante a la vez.

— Claro que si Colagusano y ¿Quién es? — Dijo Sirius muy ansioso.

— Quien sea tendrá nuevos dolores de cabeza. — Agregó James con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro.

— Pues no se si se los permita, Lily Evans es una persona muy recta... —  
Dijo Remus mirando fijamente la reacción de James, (cosa que hicieron todos). James sólo miró para otra dirección ante la mirada de sus compañeros, pero no podía ocultar que se hallaba muy asombrado y abochornado ante aquella nueva noticia.

— Por más recta que sea, no creo que pueda soportar a los merodeadores. — Dijo Sirius rompiendo el silencio.

— Eso si. — Agregó Colagusano mirando expectadoramente a Remus.

— No sé, se veía muy decidida a poner orden en la sociedad... —Dijo Remus con una sonrisa burlona.

— Bueno ella siempre quiere ponerlo, pero esta vez ya tiene más fuerza y poder al hacerlo. — Dijo Sirius con un aire entre reflexión y recuerdo. James estaba en medio de un gran dilema...

— Es una dama, espero que sepa medir su autoridad... — Terminó concluyendo Sirius mirando a James... Pero la puerta fue abierta nuevamente, todos se volvieron hacia esta, y para su sorpresa, si, era Lily.

…_Momentos antes…_

—Lily, aquí hay un lugar. — Dijo Stephanie, Mary entró con mucha calma al compartimiento, tomando asiento junto a la ventana.  
La puerta fue abierta sorpresivamente, era Graham, un chico con el que Stephanie había estado saliendo el curso anterior.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Dijo esta incorporándose y abrazando al muchacho.

— Vine a verte y pedirte algo. —

Lily miraba muy atenta la escena, pero su atención se distrajo cuando vio algo en el uniforme del chico.

— ¿Y tu placa? — Dijo esta muy extrañada.

— ¿Ya no eres prefecto? — Preguntó Stephanie al notar eso.

—No, acabo de renunciar

— ¿Porqué? — Preguntó una Stephanie impactada

— No puedo con el cargo¿me ayudarías a encontrar a alguien que me supla? — Preguntó impidiendo llegar a detalles

— Si… pero ¿Quieren venir?

— No— Dijo Mary poniendo atención a lo que se presentaba.

— Yo si— Dijo Lily saliendo junto a ellos.

— ¿Conocen a alguien que este interesado en el cargo? — Les preguntó el chico mientras avanzaban por el pasillo.

— No— respondieron reflexionando un poco aquella pregunta. Cuando llegaron al compartimiento de prefectos no había nadie, al menos que…"¿El profesor Dumbledore¿pero que hacia ahí, se suponía que el estaba en el castillo".

— Veo que viene con compañía. — Le dijo el hombre al chico con una gran sonrisa.

— Si, como le había dicho, renuncio al cargo, pero no se nos ocurre nadie que pueda estar interesado en él.

— De eso no se preocupe, de eso yo me encargo.

— Oh, porque usted ya sabe quien tiene aptitudes para eso. — Dijo Lily muy segura de lo que decía.

— Pues se podría decir, usted por ejemplo…— Dijo el profesor mirándola abiertamente tras sus gafas de media luna.

— ¿Yo? — Preguntó incrédula ante aquello.

— Si, Lily, tú no lo harías mal. — Le dijo Stephanie de acuerdo con el profesor.

— Eres la prefecta más indicada para Ravenclaw. — Le dijo el chico animando a la chica.

— ¿Aceptaría la responsabilidad de prefecta, señorita Evans? — Dijo el profesor ante esos comentarios.

—... ¡Si! — Dijo la chica aun incrédula de aquello.

— Bien, esta es su insignia. — Le dijo el profesor dándosela a la mano.

Momentos después llegaron los demás prefectos, Stephanie y Graham se retiraron del lugar.

Lily tomó asiento junto a la otra prefecta de Ravenclaw de ese mismo curso (que se mostraba muy soberbia al respecto) Lily salió de su ensimismamiento cuando notó que alguien le hablaba.

— Hola Lily ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Ah, hola Remus. — Dijo la chica alegremente y moviéndose para que él tomara asiento. — Me nombraron prefecta. — Dijo con un toque de incredulidad en la voz

— ¿En serio, que bien, harás un trabajo esplendido. ¿A caso Graham renunció al cargo?

— Si, dice que él no puede con el cargo, quien sabe, tal vez halla ciertos chicos que le causen problemas... — Dijo Lily dándole a entender que se refería a sus amigos.

— Ah… Si, se a lo que te refieres, ni quien pueda con ellos. — Dijo riendo ante el asunto.

— Tú por ejemplo, eres prefecto de esa casa, y su amigo después de todo.

— Si, pero son de tener cuidado, es muy difícil si no que imposible mantenerlos a cierto margen.

— Eso lo veremos. — Dijo la chica con cierto brillo en la mirada.

Después de unos momentos, el profesor les dirigió la palabra.

— Queridos prefectos, este año, les pediré que permanezcan unidos entre si, ya que se les otorgaran más y mayores responsabilidades, les pido que mantengan cierto orden con sus compañeros, ustedes son una especie de cabeza para los demás y ante los demás, tendrán que protegerse y proteger de nuevos peligros que se aproximan a nosotros, sus nuevos deberes se les otorgarán más tarde. — Y diciendo esto, se marchó del lugar rumbo al maquinista... Les entregaron las órdenes y deberes primerizos y después de esto, ya podían retirarse de ahí.

Lily salió muy feliz de aquel compartimiento, pero notó en la hoja que le habían otorgado, que le tocaba guardia junto con los Gryffindor, ante esto, salió de su compartimiento en busca del más cercano que tenía, Remus.

…_Regresando…_

Lily abrió el compartimiento muy emocionada, todos se volvieron hacia ella algo impresionados, Remus le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa, Sirius la miró entre sorprendido y encantado, Peter sólo se tapo la boca (lo que extrañó a Lily), pero James la miró sin ninguna expresión aparente...

...James la miró, no sabía qué decir ni hacer, tenía que decir algo, normalmente la miraría con una de sus miradas conquistadoras, pero dudó si eso funcionaria, así que miró hacia otra dirección un poco confuso...

— ¿Qué pasa Lily? — Preguntó Remus rompiendo el silencio.

— No se si lo sepas, pero nos toca guardia en este vagón... — Dijo la chica extrañada ante la actitud.

— ¡Que sorpresa! — Dijo Sirius irónicamente.

— Ah, hola Black— Dijo Lily lo más cortes posible. Peter sólo la saludó con la mano.

— Hola Pettigrew— Dijo nuevamente al notar el gesto del chico. Sirius le dio un discreto codazo en las costillas a James para que dijera algo.

— Hola Evans— Dijo por fin un poco entrecortado por el codazo.

—Hola Potter— Dijo con firmeza, pero no con el odio que acostumbraba...

— Bueno, enseguida voy, gracias, no lo había notado... — Después de esto Remus salió del compartimiento dejando un rotundo silencio en el lugar...

...Lily, Remus y los otros prefectos (Ravenclaw y Gryffindor) se pasearon un buen rato por los vagones, pero la tranquilidad fue interrumpida por unos estruendos cerca del vagón de prefectos...

…

— ¿Qué fue eso Cornamenta? — Preguntó Sirius una vez que Lily y Remus se habían retirado de ahí.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Tu silencio, qué mas, si no te hiciera reaccionar... —Le dijo señalando las costillas del muchacho.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que la debía saludar? —Dijo James al ver el rumbo que tomaba la situación y la cara de su amigo...

— ¿Te das cuenta de a quien intentas engañar, no puedes hacer eso, soy tu mejor amigo, todos los merodeadores sabemos lo de Evans, lejos de tus excusas¿no es así Peter? — Dijo Sirius mirando extrañado y divertido a su amigo, viendo como actuaba intentando ocultar eso.

— Si, eso creo— contestó Peter tímidamente.

— Bien, pero no tenías por que hacer eso— Dijo James sobándose un poco resignado...

— Hay que salir unos momentos al menos, me aburro— Sugirió Sirius inmediatamente.

— De acuerdo— Dijo James muy desinteresado.

Salieron del compartimiento con Colagusano por detrás, caminaron entre los compartimientos hasta llegar al de Prefectos, que era peculiarmente mucho más grande que los demás compartimientos.(se me olvidó hacer esa referencia antes)  
Se sentaron disfrutando a sus anchas de todo el espacio que tenían.  
Pero la puerta fue abierta con furia, y para su suerte, no era la persona que más deseaban ver en ese momento...

Era Snape y otros chicos de Slytherin. Al verlos, sacó su varita, y apuntó directamente a James, pero este tenía la varita a la mano, Snape lanzó el primer maleficio, pero Sirius lo chocó con otro causando un gran escándalo. Los compañeros de Snape empezaron lanzando maleficios, James decidió que ya era hora de defenderse, era un duelo tres contra tres...  
…

...Lily corrió por el pasillo para ver qué pasaba, parecía haber un gran alboroto en el compartimiento de prefectos, vio lo que pasaba, delante de ella, tres Slytherin se encontraban de espaldas, entre ellos Snape, y enfrente de ellos se encontraban los merodeadores, bueno, al menos tres de ellos, "debí imaginarlo" se decía a si misma mientras pensaba en qué podía hacer...

—¡EXPELLIARMUS! — Se escuchó por el compartimiento y todas las varitas salieron volando. Ninguno de los duelistas podía ver quien había sido el dueño de aquel hechizo, pero un segundo estallido se hizo presente.

—ACCIO-VARITAS, ME QUEDARÉ CON ELLAS HASTA REPORTARLE LO SUCCEDIDO A LAS CABEZAS DE SUS CASAS.

—James miró que los Slytherin se quitaron de la entrada, dejando ver a...

— ¿EVANS? — Preguntó James sin pensarlo. La chica no reprimía ni simulaba todo el odio que se proyectaba en su mirada.

— SI POTTER, Y TODOS RECIBIRAN UN CASTIGO DIGNO, AUN NO COMIENZA EL AÑO Y YA ESTAN PELEANDO DE NUEVO, PARECEN...NO SE QUÉ PARECEN. — Gritó la chica totalmente fuera de quicio, se volvió y salió del compartimiento...  
…

...Remus escuchó unos gritos provenientes del pasillo, corrió para ver que pasaba, pero en el camino encontró a Lily bastante molesta y con un puñado de varitas en mano.

— Pero...¿Qué a pasado? — Preguntó bastante desconcertado.

— Tus... tus amigos y Snape... junto con unos Slytherin. — Dijo la chica casi sin aire y con una ira reprimida.

—... ¿Y tú los desarmaste? — Preguntó Remus algo asombrado y sorprendido, era evidente que ella iba más que en serio con el trabajo.

— Si... — dijo tomando un poco de aire.

— Nada mal para el primer día. — Dijo Remus calmando un poco a la chica, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro y se fue aun con las varitas en mano...  
...

— ¿Con que no iba a poder contra los merodeadores, eh? — Les decía Remus en tono burlón cuando estaban ya en el compartimiento...

— Nos tomó desprevenidos— Dijo Peter.

— Pero qué carácter— Recordó Sirius.

— Les dije que era muy recta... — Les recordó Remus

— Pues la próxima vez no pasará de nuevo, ya sabemos de lo que es capaz. — Le aseguro Sirius un poco irónico. James estaba perdido en sus ideas, recordó la mirada de la chica, y la comparo con el "hola" de otros momentos, lo había echado todo a perder...

Llegaron al castillo hablando sobre otras cosas sin importancia (al menos en este FF xD!), la ceremonia de selección pasó rápido, la cena hubiera comenzado, pero el profesor Dumbledore se paró y se dirigió a todos.

—Me temo que la seguridad no será la misma desde este año. Tendremos que recurrir a otros medios de precaución, los prefectos tendrán más cargos y responsabilidades, y más peso en los castigos que otorguen, cosa que se repite con los profesores, no podemos arriesgarnos a los peligros... Mantengámonos unidos, así seremos más fuertes... Algunas idas a Hogsmeade serán reprimidas, pero tendremos en su lugar, algunas actividades en el castillo, eso es todo por el momento¡Comamos! —

Un silencio sacudió la sala, pero nadie se negó a cenar...  
Una vez terminada la cena, los merodeadores estaban listos para irse, pero una voz a sus espaldas los detuvo.

— Señor Potter, Black y Pettigrew, síganme por favor— Era la profesora McGonagall, se veía furiosa al respecto...

—Ya la extrañábamos Profesora. — Dijo Sirius cuando llegaron a la oficina de la profesora. Esta lo miró indignada cuando tomaba asiento en su silla.

—Espero que estén concientes de su inaceptable comportamiento, apenas el primer día y ya tienen un castigo, parece que quieren romper marca... — Dijo la profesora muy seria.

—Pero profesora, Snape empezó, nosotros sólo nos defendíamos. — Dijo James algo resignado.

— Pero igual siguieron.

— Pero, no íbamos a dejarnos, sólo nos defendimos. — Replicó James esta vez como reproche.

— Pudieron haber llamado a un prefecto.

— No hubo tiempo, entraron y nos atacaron. — Esta vez fue Sirius quien respondió ofendido. La profesora sólo los fulminó con la mirada.

— El punto es que no tenían por que usar magia de esa forma en el expreso... — Apuntó un poco fastidiada.

—Al menos no será hoy¿Verdad? — Preguntó James al ver que sus objeciones no funcionaban.

— No, claro que no, ya es muy tarde para eso. Mañana por la mañana los tendrán por separado. Black, tú limpiaras los baños del tercer piso, Potter, tú la sala de trofeos y Pettigrew, tú una aula inutilizada del segundo piso.

Esta vez serán vigilados por prefectos, los profesores estaremos en junta en ese momento.

— ¿Y quienes son los prefectos? — Preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

— El prefecto McGregor de Séptimo curso lo cuidará a usted señor Black, la prefecta Bennis de Ravenclaw a usted señor Pettigrew (si, la creída del tren), y a usted Señor Potter... — James rogó por cierta persona... — La prefecta Evans de Ravenclaw, esta haciendo un gran trabajo... ya pueden retirarse. —

"...No es tan malo después de todo", se dijo James mientras se metía en su cama y se envolvía en su mejor sueño...

…

...James se levantó muy animado aquella mañana, estaba seguro que era el primero en hacerlo, se metió en una fresca ducha, mientras que Sirius y Peter despertaban, a diferencia de él, no estaban nada ansiosos de recibir un castigo...

— Cornamenta¿te levantas a tiempo pasar un castigo? — Preguntó Sirius somnoliento.

— Y qué más da, a estas alturas ya deberías estar acostumbrado Canuto. — Respondió Peter mientras salía de la ducha.

—No, yo creo que lo hace por su prefecta favorita... — Sentenció Sirius con una mirada burlona hacia su amigo.  
James sólo guardó silencio hacia aquello, aunque había acertado...

James fue el primero en bajar (por que fue el primero en alistarse). Recorrió los pasillos con cierto aire de desconcierto, pero llegó unos minutos antes de lo solicitado. La sala de trofeos se encontraba desierta hasta cierto punto, sólo una cubeta, un trapo y algunas esponjas cambiaban el habitual parecido de esa sala... un escándalo causado por un eco sorprendió a el chico, se volvió, era Lily, que había tropezado con una de las cubetas. Tenía que ayudarla a incorporarse...  
…

...Lily se levantó aquella mañana muy decidida, le habían encargado vigilar a uno de los buscapleitos del tren en la sala de trofeos, al parecer le habían confiado aquello por una reunión de maestros durante la mañana...

Bajó los escalones y pasillos con el tiempo justo, no quería llegar tarde, le gustaba la puntualidad después de todo, corrió por un largo pasillo hasta encontrarse con la puerta abierta, lo más seguro era que el castigado hubiera llegado a tiempo¿pero quién sería, Lily se asomó con cautela y entró en la sala, al parecer desierta, miró hacia sus alrededores y encontró a un chico con un cabello sumamente revuelto, ella se impresionó un poco por que no esperaba encontrarse con alguien ahí, y tropezó con una cubeta que se encontraba a sus pies. "Diablos". Pensó mientras sentía que alguien le ayudaba a incorporarse...

...James ayudó a Lily a levantarse algo temeroso de que esta se molestase, pero rápidamente tomó la iniciativa del asunto...

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó con un toque de preocupación en la voz... —

Lily miró al chico que la veía algo preocupado, ella se sentía algo boba por caerse así, pero respondió lo más cortésmente posible...

—Si, solo tropecé... Ahora será mejor que empieces con lo tuyo Potter. —  
James la miró algo extrañado, pero le hizo caso, se colocó de rodillas en el suelo mientras veía la repisa de trofeos...

Lily acercó una silla y sacó un libro sin más pensamientos en mente, menos que no era un castigo lo suficientemente fuerte para el chico...  
Un silencio llenó la sala, James pensó que tal vez era su oportunidad de conversar con la chica...

— Y... ¿Cómo pasaste el verano Evans? —  
Lily salió de su lectura algo fastidiada¿Qué le hacia pensar que ella quería hablar con él, y más en pleno castigo?...

— ¿A caso no puedes mantenerte cayado por un minuto? — Dijo con un quedo de ironía en la voz.  
James quedó helado ante aquello, tenía que haber algo que pudiera decir a su favor.

— Si, era sólo una pregunta, no quise ofenderte. — Dijo volviendo a su trabajo. Lily se indignó un poco ante aquello, cerró su libro y lo miró fijamente...

— ¿Por que habría de ofenderme? — Dijo en tono amenazador e irónico.  
James pensó un poco aquello, una vez más tenía que defenderse.

— No lo sé, es sólo que te viste un poco enojada cuando lo pregunte, disculpa... creo que es obvio que no quieres hablar conmigo. — Dijo desengañándose a si mismo con un toque reflexivo y triste que no era usual en él... Lily lo miró más perpleja aún, pero no iba a dejar impresionarse de nuevo...

—Exacto, espero que esta vez lo hallas visto en verdad. — Dijo con la intención de volver a su lectura...

— ¿A caso dices que se puede ver en broma? — dijo James sin pensarlo con un toque de ironía.

— No, digo que esta vez lo digas en serio y no por pavonearte como siempre lo haces. — Sentenció con suma firmeza.

— Si tú crees que lo que digo según tú como creído no es verdad, sólo demuestra lo poco que me conoces... — Dijo el chico con un toque de misterio y seriedad...  
...Lily lo miró, evitando mostrar una mirada asombrada, pero lo único que proyecto fue perplejidad e indignación.

— No se necesita conocerte mucho para saber que te fascina lucirte, en el tren por ejemplo... — Dijo como si le estuviera explicando un gran dilema a un bebé.

— Una vez más demuestra lo poco que me conoces, si tú crees que lo de el tren fue eso, estas muy mal informada al respecto. — Dijo mirándola extrañado y divertido...

— Pues si no fue eso¿que fue según tú? — Dijo con mucha confianza de no recibir una respuesta concreta...

— Yo y los chicos buscamos un poco de espacio, fuimos al compartimiento de prefectos y Quejicus, bueno Snape, entró y nos atacó sin razón aparente, nosotros sólo nos defendimos, sólo eso... — Dijo esperando ver la reacción de la chica.

— Bueno... aunque fuera verdad, es lo que se han y te has buscado por siempre andar apuntando a todos con tú varita. — Dijo pensando un poco en su respuesta.

— ¿A todos, una vez más lo poco que me conoces. — Dijo un poco ofendido al ver que eso era lo que pensaba al respecto.

— Si, a todos, siempre que te veo estas haciendo eso o algo parecido. — Reprochó la chica con un toque de suspicacia en la voz.

— Bueno, otra cosa es que siempre me veas en mis peores momentos, pero no significa que sea así. — Dijo el chico reflexionando más para si mismo que para la chica...

— Pues... No sólo apuntas a todos con la varita, también te luces ante todos, no creas que no lo sé, te paseas por ahí como una gran celebridad. — Dijo certeramente la chica... James escuchó eso inspeccionándose un poco al respecto, tenía razón, pero tenía que defenderse antes de que el silencio hablara por él...

— No es algo que me tenga muy orgulloso al respecto... — Dijo más para si mismo nuevamente.

— ¿A no? — Preguntó la chica desafiantemente pero con un nuevo toque de ironía exagerado.

— No, no ahora, hoy no... No más— Dijo el chico casi en un susurro, esta vez hablando completamente para si, tomó la cubeta y la dejó en una esquina, había terminado más rápido de lo previsto...

Lily quedó perpleja ante eso, "sonó como un nuevo compromiso..."

— Ya lo veremos Potter— Dijo un poco más relajada y notando la hora.

— Dalo por hecho... — Le susurró el chico mientras se marchaba del salón reflexionando un poco sobre todo.

La chica tomó su mochila y vio que aún tenía la varita del chico.

— ¡Potter! tu varita— Gritó mientras se la aventaba lo más lejos de ella y cerca del chico que pudo, este la cachó con un reflejo impresionante, pero siguió con su camino...

* * *

**NOTA: EL AUTOR YA ME ACEPTO REVIEWS ANONIMOS, ASI Q LOS NO REGISTRADOS YA PUEDEN DEJARME REVIEW!**

* * *

¡Hola!

Tienen que admitir que el largo de de este capítulo es bueno, jejeje además de que no me tarde nadita en subirlo, me alegra mucho a ver recibido sus RR's, así que con la esperanza de que los sigan dejando y con el mismo gusto los respondo, haciendo la invitación a todos los lectores de que me dejen Review!

Virgi— Hola! Me alegra mucho q te guste el fic, no sabes cuanto me ha alegrado recibir el review, jeje, yo tb tenía la costumbre de no dejar review... hasta q tube mi FF, espero q t siga gustando la historia y q me dejes mas Reviews )

iVan!— Jajaja, cu, que bueno que se pasó por el fic, ya le segui, ehh, q por cierto ya le iba a decir a ale sobre esa amenaza tan rara 8-) xDDDD, jajaja, q bueno q le guste el personaje de James, ahora q lo veo, si se me figura en unas cosas a ute! jajaja, en fin... sigame dejando Reviews!

Sarah Lilian Potter— Que gusto seguirte viendo por aki ), jejeje, sii, esto sirve para recordar la historia, me alegra mucho que te siga gustando, pronto llegaremos a donde te kedaste, todo depende de q tan rapido dejen review XD, saludos!

Elyon— Jajaja, hola loka, hasta q t pasas por aki, jaja, sii, como tu ya sabes too XD, haber cuando te decimos otra palabra P, sigueme dejando Review! chaoo

Gracias a los que leen y no me dejan RR's, aunke les agradecería más si me lo dejaran XD


	6. Un día más, Casi

Disclaimer: Sinceramente, no se me ocurre mucho XD, así que simplemente, todo lo que reconozcas aquí no es mío, es de la WB y de Joane R.

!Capítulo dedicado a Tania, "Bell123", espero que te guste aún, jejeje

>---- Changing for you--->

Capítulo 6:

**_Un día más…casi._**

...James se marchó a la sala común, por desgracia había olvidado su mochila, así que no podía ir directo al gran comedor... recorrió los habituales pasadizos que recortaban el camino hacia la sala (bueno habituales para él).Encontró su mochila en un sillón cercano a la chimenea mientras que unas chicas parlanchinas (al parecer del quinto curso) se le acercaron muy risueñas al respecto.

— ¿Cuando se acerca la temporada de Quidditch? — Preguntó una de ellas mirándolo fascinada.

— Supongo que pronto... — Se limitó a decir el chico, no se encontraba dispuesto a seguirles el juego.

— En ese caso podemos confiar en que la copa ya es nuestra, eres el mejor buscador que la escuela haya tenido... y lo digo en todos los sentidos... —

James se quedó perplejo ante el último comentario de otra de las chicas, entendía perfectamente lo que había tratado de decirle, pero qué esperaba al respecto ¿Que la invitara a salir?... no estaba dispuesto, no tenía ganas ni motivos para hacerlo... excepto su estúpida reputación, una reputación que le daba presencia, respeto y persona en todas partes, por un lado tenía que mantenerla, pero... no como antes talvez...

James se limitó a dirigirle una de sus sonrisas y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, aunque no sabía de que se había librado o que había conseguido con eso.

Llegó al Gran Comedor donde en ese momento sus amigos le dirigían miradas de saludo (por más tonto que suene) y le indicaron que se acercara junto a ellos... James avanzó animándose un poco y tomó asiento junto a ellos...

—Y… ¿Qué tal tu premio/castigo? — Le preguntó Sirius a James con un quedo de ansiedad en la mirada.  
James lo vio evitando mostrar que ni el mismo sabía la respuesta...

—... Pudo haber sido peor... he tenido mejores... — respondió el chico sentándose junto a los otros merodeadores, su mirada era baja, pero tenía una sombra de sonrisa en el rostro... — ¿Cómo les ha ido a ustedes? — Preguntó rompiendo el desconcierto ante aquella situación.

Sirius hizo como si reflexionara al respecto, pero al final se mostró muy desinteresado al respecto...

— Digamos que no muy diferente que cualquier otra, pero recuerdo el pésimo sentido del humor de el prefecto... — Respondió con un toque de ironía.

— ¿Y a ti Colagusano? — Preguntó Remus ya metido en la conversación

— Normal, pero con mucho carácter... — Dijo recordando la soberbia de la prefecta de Ravenclaw.

_Momentos antes…_

...Lily avanzó por los pasillos con la mirada perdida, pero vio como los estudiantes se acercaban al gran comedor, al parecer no se había dilatado mucho... se encontró con sus amigas en el pasillo, en cuanto la vieron le dirigieron una mirada calida.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido? — Preguntó Stephanie cuando se unieron a la multitud... Lily respiró, no tenía una respuesta ante eso.

— Bien, supongo. — Respondió pensando un poco al respecto. Mary la miró un poco extrañada ante eso...

— ¿Por qué, a quién cuidaste? — Le dijo finalmente cuando entraron al gran comedor.

— A nadie en especial... James Potter. — Dijo inmediatamente ante la expresión de su amiga, no quería que la malinterpretasen.

— ¿Y qué paso, qué te hizo? — Preguntó Stephanie mientras tomaban asiento. "Demasiado tarde", ya la estaban malinterpretando...

— Nada, es sólo que... hablamos y él... bueno nada en especial, sólo eso. — Dijo fastidiada al poderlo explicar

— Bueno, entonces... ¿Te fue bien en la platica, en tu trabajo o a qué te refieres? — Preguntó Mary algo confundida...

— No, no en el trabajo, a eso me refiero... — Contestó Lily muy exaltada ante aquello...

El desayuno pasó rápido y pronto, todos los profesores hubieron llegado al gran comedor, pero tenían una mirada muy extraña. La profesora McGonagall empezó (junto con más profesores) a repartir los horarios. En la mesa de Lily (Ravenclaw), el profesor Filtwick tenía una mirada extrañadamente seria...

— ¿Que pasa profesora? — Preguntó Sirius cuando le dieron su horario.

— Descuide señor Black, nada que no se halla previsto antes... — Contestó dejando un pequeño desconcierto entre los merodeadores.

...Había una gran tensión en la mesa de profesores, pero ninguna palabra fue dirigida hacia los alumnos. Causando más tensión, pero esta vez entre los alumnos.

La primera clase tanto para Ravenclaw como para Gryffindor era Herbología, la segunda para Ravenclaw era una clase doble de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y para Gryffindor, era también doble, pero de pociones con Slytherin...(y obviamente Ravenclaw con Hufflepuff a la segunda). Un gran bullicio invadió los pasillos de Hogwarts, con todo el alumnado que se dirigía a un destino fijo cada uno, mientras que los merodeadores se abrían paso entre la multitud... James platicaba muy animadamente con Sirius, pero fueron interrumpidos por un grupito de parlanchinas, mismo grupito que James había visto en esa mañana, pero esta vez se veían muy ansiosas con Sirius...

—Hola merodeador— Dijo una de ellas con una mirada perdida...

— ¿Qué tal? — Dijo Sirius cambiando de mirada, pero se veía un poco divertido al respecto.

— Nada, sólo buscando un poco de madurez y experiencia... — Dijo otra de ellas. James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas de entre diversión y asombro.

— Te has equivocado de grupo entonces— Contestó Remus aún más extrañado que James y Sirius, y con algo de sarcasmo.

— No si dimos con tigo Remus. — Dijo la chica acercándose lentamente a él. Remus la miró muy perplejo, para él no era tan divertido, así que sólo miró para otro lado ignorando a la chica.

— ¿Tienes una agenda apretada Black? — Preguntó la chica al ver la indiferencia de Remus.

—Pues si, pero podría revisar para algún día. — Dijo Sirius con toda intensión de quitársela de encima, él no estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas, pero les dirigió una de sus miradas llenas de clase y estilo.

— ¿Y tu James? — preguntó otra chica con mucha ilusión.

—... Ya veremos. — Dijo James imitando la indiferencia de su amigo... como deseaba correrlas de ahí.

— ¿Qué son, un "club de fans de los merodeadores" a caso? — Preguntó Remus una vez más metido en la conversación.

— No, somos el oficial. — Contestó otra de las chicas...Los tres intercambiaron miradas entre divertidas y sorpresivas, pero con un quedo de "¡auxilio!" en la mirada que sólo entre ellos podían notar.

— Bueno, será mejor que se retiren, no querrán llegar tarde a sus clases¿no es así Sirius? — Dijo finalmente Remus.

— Así es— Contestó Sirius guiñándoles un ojo, con lo que consiguió que se marcharan...

— Gracias Lunático, pensé que nunca se irían. — Dijo Sirius una vez que se marcharon...

— No hubiera sido efectivo si no me ayudabas. — Contestó Remus mirando a Sirius. Llegaron a los invernaderos un poco divertidos por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos.

...Lily recorrió los pasillos junto a sus amigas, pero sintió que una mano la tomaba sorpresivamente por la espalda. Lily se volvió, era John.

— Hola John¿Cómo has estado? — Lo saludó con ánimo y a sombro.

—Hola Lily, muy bien, pero las vacaciones no me han sentado también como a ti... — Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Lily se sorprendió un poco ante este comentario, no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Es interesante volver a los invernaderos, no? — Dijo el chico siguiendo con la conversación.

—S, si, mucho. — Respondió Lily dejando de divagar en su cabeza.

—Bueno, te veo en la clase, hablamos después... — Dijo el chico marchándose de ahí, dejando algo sorprendida a la chica... Una vez en el invernadero, Mary y Stephanie dejaron de interrogarla, cosa que la relajaba bastante, todo era desconcertante hasta cierto punto.

La profesora Tannher (algo así como la sucesora de la profesora Sprount) llegó con una mirada baja, que no era común en ella.

—Muy bien alumnos, primero quiero felicitarles, ya que hubo resultados más que satisfactorios en los TIMOS, pero bien, demos comienzo a la clase. El día de hoy veremos a la Ihotu (no es ninguna planta mágica, sólo un delirio mío)¿alguien me podría decir algo al respecto de ella? —

Un silencio azotó la sala, Lily miró fijamente a su alrededor, ella sabia la respuesta, pero si nadie alzaba la mano, ella lo haría...

— Si, señor Lupin...

— La Ihotu, también conocida como Renus, es una planta mágica, conocida por sus propiedades, y por tener la peculiaridad de tomar la apariencia de cualquier otro árbol durante las noches de luna llena. Dijo Remus con una sonrisa que estaba más para sus adentros, ya que tenía muchos parecidos con la planta, el primero Remus y Renus, y el segundo con la luna llena, cosa que sólo los merodeadores pudieron apreciar.

— Muy bien, 10 puntos para Gryffindor, pero faltan las propiedades¿Quién me las puede decir?

— Lily las sabía, a demás los puntos no habían sido repartidos para Ravenclaw, esta vez iba a contestar...Lily levantó la mano, y notó que John también lo había hecho...

— Si, señorita Evans... — Lily salió de sus pensamientos y se concentró en la clase.

— Bueno, la mayoría de sus propiedades son curativas, en este rango, se utiliza para hacer la poción de Equicliate, (una vez más inventada), que sirve para resolver algunos problemas óseos y también para fabricar la poción de Veritaserum,(esta si es) que sirve para que quien la ingiera diga la verdad, y también tiene propiedades místicas, ya que sus ramas sirven para predecir ciertas cosas en los rituales de la adivinación. — Dijo Lily un poco sonrojada ante las miradas de toda la clase (cosa que le encantaba a James).

— Excelente, 11 puntos para Ravenclaw, Como dijo su compañera... —

La clase continuó. Momentos después mientras trabajaban en el sembrado de la planta, Lily recibió un papelito, (el cual llegó volando, no me pregunten por qué) lo abrió con cautela, sus reacciones pudieron ser muchas, pero el desconcierto fue la que se apoderó de ella:

"_Lily, te vez muy linda cuando te pones así_..."

Lily leyó y releyó aquel papel, miró a su alrededor, pero nadie la miraba, aquella letra no era reconocible para ella en ese momento.

...James estaba muy divertido en la clase de Herbología, a pesar de que no estaba con Sirius (la maestra lo impidió), pero intercambiaba miradas divertidas con él, a lo largo de la clase, miraba de vez en cuando a Lily, (como acostumbraba), y notó que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y ansiosa en el rostro, al parecer por un papel que tenía en la mano... no le prestó mucha importancia y siguió con lo suyo... mientras que Sirius y Remus sonreían a sus adentros...

…

... — Entonces recibiste el papel a plena clase. — Le decía Stephanie a Lily, leyendo el papel con cautela...

— ¿No será de John¿después de todo lo ocurrido en la mañana, no? — Observó Mary muy reflexiva al respecto.

— No creo, no es su letra, además el dijo que hablaríamos después, no sería necesario utilizar un papel si acaso... — Respondió Lily volviéndose a la idea.

— Bueno Lily, cualquier admirador lo suficientemente precavido, usaría otra letra¿no crees? — Respondió Stephanie como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— Si, pero... no creo que sea él... — Respondió Lily al instante.

— Bueno, de lo que podemos estar seguras, es que se trata de alguien de Ravenclaw o Gryffindor. — Dijo Mary mediando la situación. (Recuerden que John es de Gryffindor).

En la clase de Defensa, Lily no recibió ninguna nota nueva... pero igual se la paso muy bien a lo largo y ancho del día...

...James recibió algunas llamadas de atención en la clase de pociones, por un pequeño debate y bromas entre Sirius y él con Quejicus... Pero Lupin los advirtió antes de que pasara a mayores...

...En el gran comedor, esa misma noche, el director estuvo ausente, causando un poco más de confusión en el asunto... los alardes acerca del nuevo señor tenebroso eran cada vez mayores, cosa que no era la gran incertidumbre para todos, sin embargo la mirada de los profesores era muy extraña, la tensión crecía diariamente después de todo, no era un día malo en el mundo mágico, tal vez solo un día más...

* * *

¡Y hemos terminado con este capítulo, lamento haberme tardado, pero esperaba recibir más RR's…

En fin, espero que esta vez reciba un poco más de RR's, vámos, yo se que tienen algo que comentar, positivo o negativo, cualquiera me sirve.

Ahora respondo a los Reviews (:D

Liliansblackpotter— ¡Hola, me alegro que te halla gustado el fic, espero que te siga gustando por mucho más tiempo, veamos que te parece este capítulo (:D

SarahLilianPotter— Así es, ya nos queda menos, me alegra que aún lo sigas (:D), desde el foro, muchas gracias, en verdad lo valoro mucho.

aLe!— Jaja, hola mensa, sii, pronto llegaré al capítulo 13, gracias por el RR (:P)

* * *

Historia recientemente publicada en Fanautores, Harrylatino. 


	7. Visita en la azotea

Disclaimer: Hem, lo mismo que en los anteriores, "Todo lo que reconozcas aquí es propiedad de J.K.Rowling y WB".

"Odio a las personas que no dan la cara"

Anónimo…xD!

>--- Changing for you --->

Capitulo siete:

**_Visita en "la azotea"_**

Septiembre paso casi desapercibido para los alumnos de Hogwarts, la temporada de Quidditch había iniciado, con la misma intensidad que en todos los años, que por cierto era el último año para el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, y James era el favorito para eso (cosa que lo animaba un poco, pero a él lo que le gustaba era jugar al Quidditch), las juntas de prefectos se hacían frecuentes, cosa que permitió a Remus conocer un poco más a Lily y llevarse mejor, (claro cuando no tocaban el tema de los merodeadores), pero la tensión disminuyó un poco a mediados del mes, hasta que Albus dejó de aparecerse en el castillo.

Hablando de Remus, él y Sirius parecían tener una relación un poco más estrecha, (cosa que empezó ese mismo mes) pero nunca dejando a tras a James por su puesto, Sirius seguía siendo el mismo galante, pero se mostraba más respetuoso al respecto (lo que le permitía conocer citas más decentes), tuvieron más de un tropezón con "el club de fans oficial de los merodeadores" (si, las molestas de la sala común), pero siempre se las quitaban de encima de una u otra manera. Peter parecía distraído y distante, pero seguía presente, pronto la primera luna llena llegó al castillo, cosa que animó a tres de los merodeadores, Remus parecía no divertirse tanto en esa ocasión... La visita a Hogsmade fue cancelada a última hora, pero se prometió una a principios de Octubre, cosa que calmó a los estudiantes un poco...

Esta vez, un prometedor atardecer envolvió el castillo de Hogwarts, y una segunda nota apareció a cierta chica...

... Lily abrió un pequeño papel que traía una lechuza parda muy hermosa, parecía ser una nota... La abrió:

_La torre 5 (como si estuvieran enumeradas u¬¬) esta noche... _

Miró la nota algo extrañada, no podía salir así e irrumpir las reglas, era una prefecta después de todo... pero al parecer, curiosamente recordó que los prefectos harían guardia lejos de ahí... y los profesores tendían otra de sus juntas...quien fuera que sea, tenia que saber mucho o estar muy bien enterado...

... James por su parte miraba atento la ventana, pero un ruido tras él lo distrajo, eran Remus y Sirius parecían muy animados.

— ¿Dónde se han metido? — Preguntó una vez fuera de sus pensamientos...

— En ningún lugar, pero Remus tiene vigilancia esta noche en el área norte del castillo. — Dijo Sirius colocándose placidamente en un sillón cerca de James.

— ¿En el área norte? — Preguntó James algo extrañado.

— Si, parece que los profesores quieren que demos guardia ahí, ya sabes han estado muy callados con sus cosas. — Dijo Remus como si fuera lo más casual del mundo.

— Pero eso esta retirado del alumnado en general. — Dijo James algo sorprendido al respecto, pero asimilando el asunto.

— ¿Dónde está Colagusano? — Preguntó Remus rompiendo un pequeño silencio.

— No lo he visto en todo el día. — Respondió James, quien junto con Remus miró a Sirius buscando respuesta en él.

— Esta cerca del área de miradores y telescopios, ya que supimos lo de los prefectos, nos pareció que los merodeadores podrían dar un paseo por ahí... — Respondió Sirius sin darle mucha importancia al asunto... Remus lo miró negando con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa que era un poco reprimida por él.

— Tranquilo Lunático, lo haremos esta noche, tú no tendrás ningún problema ni responsabilidad en eso, ya que estabas en el área norte como te lo indicaron¿vienes James? — Preguntó Sirius con expectación. James pensó un poco en aquello, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, tal vez pasaría un buen rato, "definitivamente mejor que estar en la sala común..."

— De acuerdo.

— Bien, Lunático, llegó la hora de que tú vayas a tu destino, pero te acompaño a la entrada. — Dijo Sirius satisfecho con sigo mismo.  
Salieron de la sala dejando a James nuevamente instalado en lo suyo...

— Creo que estuvo bien— Dijo Sirius seguro de lo que decía.

— Si, no estuvo mal, siempre y cuando no se pregunte más de lo que se puede responder. — Respondió Remus con certeza.

— Bien, te veo luego para los detalles... — Dijo Sirius entrando por el retrato a la sala común.

— De acuerdo. — Dijo Remus dirigiéndose a su guardia...

... Lily se preparó para su salida, se había arreglado un poco (ya que las clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y Herbología la habían enredado), estaba un poco ansiosa pero confusa, sólo esperaba que no se dilatara mucho en aquello... Salió de la sala común de Ravenclaw con cautela de que no la pillaran en el acto (aunque ya lo había comentado con Mary y Stephanie), recorrió los primeros pasillos con cautela de la mirada de curiosos que se dirigían a distintas partes del castillo, estaba un poco adelantada de tiempo, todos sus movimientos tenían que estar calculados hasta cierto punto... Escuchaba pasos a su alrededor, una mano tocó su hombro causando en ella un pequeño susto que provocó un pequeño salto...

— ¡John, eras tú... — Respiró con alivio la chica al verlo.

— Lo siento, no quería asustarte…Descuida no diré a nadie de tu paseo. — Respondió al ver la expresión de su rostro.

— Y... ¿qué haces por aquí a estas horas? — Preguntó Lily casi en un susurro.

—Sólo salí a respirar, esta temporada de Quidditch me tiene un poco tenso... todos en el equipo van por la copa... además a dar un pequeña caminata en la noche... ¿y tú? — Preguntó con curiosidad. Lily pensó al respecto...

—Un pequeño compromiso. — Respondió la chica recordando a lo que iba. El chico la miró extrañado, pero siguió con la conversación.

—Bueno, no quiero distraerte, te veo luego. — Dijo marchándose con cautela.

...James miró a Sirius entrar por el cuadro nuevamente, se le veía muy dispuesto, se puso de pie...

— ¿Qué tienes planeado exactamente? — Preguntó James a Sirius.

— Te diré en el camino, ahora muévete que no llegaremos a tiempo. — Dijo Sirius muy animado y jalando a James hasta la entrada.

Corrieron por los pasillos que en ese momento se encontraban desiertos, pero no fueron hacia las torres, caminaron hacia los invernaderos a las afueras del colegio.

—Pensé que habías dicho que iríamos con Peter.

— Si, pero primero tenemos que ir por un poco de material. — Dijo Sirius entrando a los invernaderos.

— Dime qué haremos exactamente. — Insistió James con curiosidad.

— Una pequeña sorpresa para nuestro disfrute. — Dijo Sirius mirando las diferentes plantas que se encontraban ahí.

— Pero basta de preguntas, ayúdame, busca a Renus. — Dijo Sirius muy ansioso.

James avanzó entre unos espacios muy estrechos, hasta que encontró al árbol Renus, se estiró para alcanzarlo, pero sintió que algo lo jalaba de la capa. Se volvió, era una especie de enredadera, pero no estaba seguro.

— James, la has encontrado, ahora te ayudo te has enredado. — Dijo Sirius divertido al respecto. Lo desató en un santiamén, pero aún sentía un pequeño peso extra en la capa.

— ¿Ya lo has quitado todo? — Preguntó James.

— Casi, un tallo con una espina particularmente grande, aún la tienes colgando, pero no morirás por eso, démonos prisa o no llegaremos. — Dijo Sirius saliendo del invernadero, caminaron de nuevo con andares agitados por el castillo subiendo escaleras y tomando atajos por el castillo...

...Lily caminó sigilosamente hacia la torre indicada, abrió la puerta, no había nadie, pero había una estrecha terraza lo suficientemente ancha para tener una vista impresionante del castillo... se decidió a esperar ahí. Miró atentamente el cielo y sus alrededores, había un silencio muy relajante, pero un aleteo lo irrumpió, se trataba de una lechuza, la misma que había visto hace unas horas, parda, de un marrón muy impactante, tenía una nota con una cajita, Lily le desamarró la nota a la lechuza, la nota estaba escrita por una letra muy adornada, lo que le daba un aire aún más misterioso, la desenrolló y leyó cuidadosamente cada línea... A decir verdad ya llevaba esperando alrededor de media hora...  
_Evans:  
Disculpa mi demora, en verdad no te lo merecías, no tengo agallas para dar personalmente la cara... esa fue la primera razón que me plante, pero sinceramente creo que hay más, esta noche no será un encuentro fijo, talvez en otra ocasión... pero aún así una persona, y especialmente como tu puede pasarla bien si se da la oportunidad a si misma...es una de las cosas que más me asombran... se que talvez querías verme, pero te diré que soy quien menos te imaginas, difícilmente darás conmigo, por lo diferente que soy a muchas cosas tanto que no creo que sea la persona más adecuada para esto, pero tu tienes un mundo lleno de caminos y uno fijo, de eso puedes estar segura, yo no soy esa persona definitiva para ti... pero fácilmente darás con ella, sólo tienes que aprender a ver... observar..., espero verte pronto, no soy el camino fijo, pero si un camino, sin más en esta nota, te veo pronto... ANÓNIMO.  
_

— PERFECTO— Pensó irónicamente Lily, "otro más que cree conocer mi destino... ahora sólo falta que vengan los merodeadores..."

...James y Sirius caminaron por las torres rápidamente, pero pararon en un punto donde Sirius paró.

— ¿Pero dónde está Colagusano? — Preguntó muy fastidiado.

— ¿Debería estar aquí? — Preguntó James sin entender mucho.

— Si, bueno tú búscalo cerca de aquí, yo lo buscare en los alrededores, antes de que sea tarde, tenemos que buscarlo. — Dijo Sirius exasperado.

— De acuerdo— Dijo James empezando la búsqueda, revisó cada torre rápidamente, pero ninguna parecía estar habitada.

Escuchó un ruido cerca de ahí y entró en la torre, estaba abierta, se veía una figura pero no con mucha claridad, James se acercó esperanzado de que fuera Peter, la persona estaba sentada en un borde de una torre, se podía apreciar una noche impresionante...

—No, ya no me falta nada. — Dijo Lily al ver la llegada del chico. James se volvió a la persona, era Lily, tenía una expresión irónica y de decepción en el rostro...

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó James ante la afirmación de la chica.

— ¿A caso no saben decir otra cosa? — Preguntó Lily pensando en la nota. James la miró más extrañado aún...

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Dijo James tomando asiento cerca de ella.

Lily le enseño la nota, James la leyó algo sorprendido...

— Cuando fuiste al callejón a la cantina, yo te vi; vi lo que le dijiste a la chica, todos dicen lo mismo, al menos a mi, en las cuatro citas que he tenido, bueno tres en esta ni siquiera se presentó...pero hay algo que no ha cambiado en ninguna... los merodeadores de por medio... — Dijo la chica un poco altiva ante eso, pero aún con ironía. James se quedó helado ante eso...

— ¿Los merodeadores de por medio? — Preguntó James

— Si, siempre al final por eso... Bueno ustedes no tienen nada que ver, pero siempre se hicieron presentes, pero todos me dieron esa respuesta, la misma.

—Ah…— Dijo James como si no lo supiera. — Entonces... todos te dijeron que encontrarías a otra persona y que no te merecían.

—Si, todos... — Dijo Lily, no sabía por qué le decía todo eso, pero se sentía patética, era una forma irónica de sacar sus frustraciones.

—Y... ¿Quienes te han dicho todo eso? — Preguntó James como si no lo supiera. La chica lo miró un momento, pero contestó, después de todo ella había iniciado esa conversación.

— John fue el primero... el año pasado en Hogsmeade...cuando empezaba con el equipo de Quidditch.

— John, es un buen tipo...lo conocí cuando entró al equipo, platicamos un buen rato antes de ese día... — Recordó James con orgullo pero pensativo a la vez.

— ¿Sabes por qué habrá cambiado de parecer? — Preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

—No— mintió James. — El mencionó que le agradabas mucho, y le di mi opinión al respecto... — Dijo James recordando aquella "amistosa" platica con John. — Pero sólo eso, no mencionó que se haría para a tras.

— Ya veo... pero todos hablan como si... conocieran a la persona o mi futuro, es ridículo. — Dijo Lily más irónica que las veces anteriores.

—Tal vez si. — Dijo James sólo por decir algo. La chica lo miró muy atenta

— ¿Tú sabes a quien se refieren? — Preguntó Lily dejando su ironía a un lado.

—No, sólo es una alternativa, pero me puedo dar una idea, todos estamos destinados a alguien o al menos eso dicen... — Dijo James corrigiendo su error.

— Bueno¿Y tú porqué le dijiste eso a la chica? — Preguntó Lily, esa era una duda que tenía, tal vez eso sólo lo usaban como una excusa para irse a otro lugar.

— La verdad lo que le dije es cierto, yo no soy la persona más indicada para ella, no me sentía digno de nadie... — Recordó James diciendo eso último más para si mismo que para ella.

— ¿No lo hiciste para comprarte la escoba? — Preguntó Lily recordando una conversación pasada.

— ¿Por qué piensas que todo lo hago por vanidad? — Preguntó James inmediatamente.

— Porque compraste la escoba después de lo sucedido.

— La vi y me pareció interesante... pero no la deje para comprar una escoba, si hubiera visto la escoba antes con ella aún así la habría comprado. — Respondió James algo indignado.

— Bien, pero la escoba en si es algo...

— ¿Vanidoso? — Respondió James indignado de nuevo.

—Si…

— Soy un jugador, no puedo permitir que me lleven ventaja... es sólo una escoba, no sé por qué le das tanta importancia. —Respondió James mirando a la chica.

— Bien, yo sólo quería saber por qué le habías dicho eso a la chica... ¿Se lo dices a todas?

— Mentiría si te dijera que si— Respondió James.

— ¿Entonces ella es la única con la que no te sentiste digno? Respondió Lily, aquella era una buena respuesta a su pregunta.

—No, no... bueno... de alguna manera me di cuenta que no era merecedor de todo aquello... esa vez me di cuenta... — Dijo James más para si mismo que para ella.

—No sé, hablas como si estuvieras cambiando... como si reflexionaras... pero eso no puede ser verdad, las personas no cambian nunca por completo, no puedes cambiar... — Dijo Lily muy segura de lo que decía.

— Tienes razón, no puedo cambiar por completo, nunca dejaré de ser James Potter, pero puedo aprender a ver de diferente manera... lo creas o no. — Dijo James mirando la nota nuevamente.

— Bien, si... tal vez— Dijo Lily pensando un poco en aquello.

— No te ha dejado por completo...

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Lily ante el comentario del chico.

— Aquí, en la nota, dice que te ve en otra ocasión... tal vez mande otra nota... ¿qué te parece? — Dijo James sin quitar la vista de la nota.

—Pues no, no voy a seguir con esto... si quiere decirme algo, que lo haga en persona, de otra manera no. — Dijo Lily muy decidida, no quería seguir con ese juego, no le parecía gracioso que la dejara plantada...

James miró el cielo y como un resplandor más claro aparecía en el horizonte... ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí hablando, Sirius iba a matarlo... James se puso de pie de un brinco, tenía que irse aunque era incapaz de mover un pie de ahí.

— No es común ver a una prefecta merodeando, espero que hallas disfrutado de esa libertad. — Dijo James mientras empezaba a caminar. Lily lo miró atentamente, una ramita con espinas pronunciadas y un pequeño botón brotando, cayó de la capa del chico...

— Bien, y yo espero que veas más por todo lo que te falta ver... — Dijo Lily pensando un poco en el último comentario del chico. Miró la cajita, aún no la había abierto, contenía otra nota.

_Supongo que abrirás esta nota después de la otra dejando un espacio de tiempo, pero como dije, en esta ocasión pudiste pasar un buen momento si te lo permitiste_...

Lily cerró la nota y metió el botón (flor) en la caja..

"Si, supongo que me lo permití"... dijo Lily mientras tomaba rumbo a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Una vez estando ahí se metió en su cama y se durmió de inmediato...

...James corrió entre los pasillos buscando a Sirius, pero no lo encontró hasta que llegó en la sala común. Remus, Sirius y Peter estaban ahí, sentados cerca de la chimenea...

—Cornamenta, me temo que el experimento lo haremos mañana, Peter fue pillado por un prefecto y tuvo que volver aquí. —Dijo Sirius sin ponerle mucha importancia, James se extraño de que nadie le preguntara por su llegada. Pero si no iban a hacerlo, él no iba a hacérselos notar...

— ¿Y en qué consiste? — Preguntó James tomando asiento junto a la chimenea.

—Colagusano¿me harías los honores? — Preguntó Sirius.

— Será mejor que se lo explique con la planta. —Dijo Remus.

Peter y James fueron a la recamara donde se suponía que estaba la planta, mientras que dos personas tenían una conversación...

— ¿Todo salió bien? — Preguntó Remus cuando James se hubo ido.

— Perfecto, no sospecha nada. — Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios...

* * *

¡Hola!

Disculpen la tardanza, esta vez si me desaparecí, pero aquí está, el séptimo capítulo con un poco más de diálogo xD.

Agradezco su paciencia, espero que les siga gustando para llegar al final del fic.

Ahora, agradezco sus reviews:

Aecangel-negro— Me da mucho gusto que te halla gustado, jaja sii, poco a poca va entrando el maldito Voldemort, intento pintar como eran las cosas en ese tiempo respecto al señor tenebroso, varias cosas irán pasando, espero que te gusten.

LILIANSBLACKPOTTER— Hola, espero que este te halla agradado un poquito más, no es una pelea exactamente, pero paciencia, dentro de poco no habrá segundo donde no halla una xD, gracias por todo.

MiZu-kohai— Disculpa la tardanza, me alegra que hallas encontrado este fan fic, espero que te guste este capítulo!.

Saludos y gracias a todo aquel que deje Reviews, que espero dejen.

Me comprometo a subir el siguiente de hoy en ocho.


	8. Secuencia Negativa

Disclaimer: no me digan que no lo saben…

"Siempre puede ser _peo_r"

>--- Changing for you --- >

Capítulo ocho:

_**Secuencia negativa**_

James se levantó muy pendiente de si, ahora tenía un partido de Quidditch, su pasión. Se paró de un salto, aunque Remus al parecer ya tenía rato antes que él, pero ese no era el punto, se alistó lo más rápido que pudo con una gran alegría por dentro, después de todo, también era Viernes, comienzo de Octubre, visita a Hogsmeade y la cercanía de la luna llena...

Al poco tiempo Sirius y Peter hubieron despertado, pero James se encontraba en los pasillos rumbo al gran comedor, no tenía ningún pensamiento fijo en ese momento, soólo caminar y terminar para estar listo... Y hubiera llegado un poco más rápido si no fuera porque se encontró al "club de admiradoras oficial de los merodeadores", la verdad era que lo fastidiaban mucho, así que sólo siguió de largo cuando pudo, sostenía conversaciones con chicas a menudo, pero ninguna de ellas como ese quinteto, aunque claro, ahora era más respetuoso al respecto, esas chicas eran desesperantes incluso a Sirius lo sacaban de quicio (él era más paciente, pero también había madurado un poco al respecto), llegó al gran comedor, en ese momento pequeños grupos de alumnos se encontraban dispersos en las diferentes mesas, (claro que con respecto a sus casas) tomó asiento cerca de algunos miembros del equipo (entre ellos John), y comenzó a almorzar mientras el capitán les decía lo importante que era ganar ese partido contra Hufflepuff.

... — Pero que bochorno, es solo un partido de Quidditch — Decía Lily mientras se preparaba una tostada junto a sus amigas. Aquella mañana era soleada a comparación de los días anteriores, y un cuchicheo recorría las mesas con respecto al partido.

— Sí, lo es... pero velo así, es una forma de distracción muy buena para lo que ocurre con el ministerio y esos problemas y tensiones. — Dijo Mary analizando un poco la situación, con ese aire de desinterés que solía darle a las cosas.

— Es verdad... — Dijo Stephanie mientras terminaba su segundo baso de jugo de calabaza. Aquella mañana estaba llena de emoción, incluso los profesores se veían un poco distraídos de sus preocupaciones, el desayuno terminó y los jugadores de Quidditch fueron abandonando la zona.

...James se paró inmediatamente una vez terminado su almuerzo, John y los demás chicos no se quedaron a tras al respecto. Se dirigieron al campo y los vestuarios mientras que el bullicio ya se escuchaba llegar tras ellos, se cambió rápidamente mientras que la pequeña emoción con un cosquilleo en el estomago (típica en él, en un partido) se hizo presente dentro de él, sacó una pequeña snitch de su bolsillo (ya saben cual) y practicó unos instantes sin que nadie lo observara, momentos después el capitán les dirigió unas últimas palabras de aliento, tomaron sus escobas (James su reluciente barredora) y se dirigieron a las entradas para el campo.

— Suerte Potter... aunque no la necesites. — Escuchó James a sus espaldas, se trataba de John quien le dirigía una ferviente sonrisa, el se la devolvió, y una señal indicó que el partido comenzaba, todos montaron sus escobas y tontearon un poco en el aire para luego tomar sus posiciones, la profesora de vuelo (que no es Madam Hooch) se dirigió a todos, abrió el cofre... y el partido comenzó.

— Gryffindor tiene la quaffle, pero los cazadores de Hufflepuff amenazan con arrebatarla, CASI, una blodger rozó con el guardametas de Gryffindor, pero eso no parece impedir que... — Decía la inspirada comentarista a todo pulmón, era una chico de Gryffindor (es que no se me figuró ninguna otra casa, ya que algunas ya tienen muchos papeles) mientras que los gritos y vítores invadían el campo. James miraba atentamente su entorno, vigilaba de cerca al buscador de Hufflepuff pero también estaba pendiente de donde estaba la snitch... Sobrevoló el área mirando con cautela, al parecer todo estaba en orden, esquivó una blodger lanzada con intensiones extras por parte de un golpeador, pero sus compañeros le devolvieron el "saludo" (si, los golpeadores de Gryffindor), tenía localizada la snitch, pero no iba a tomarla enseguida, esperaría un momento a que anotaran unos cuantos puntos, sólo lo haría de ser necesario.

...En las gradas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff el ánimo era impactante en cuanto al apoyo que le brindaban a sus jugadores, en las otras dos casas las opiniones estaban divididas pero igual gritaban a todo pulmón... los profesores miraban espectadores a los jugadores y sus diversas hazañas...

—... y Fincan anota otro punto para Hufflepuff lo que nos deja con el resultado de 30, 20 favor Hufflepuff, pero no, esperen, los cazadores de Gryffindor van a la cabeza...¡OTRO PUNTO! empate hasta ahora, lo que me recuerda la temporada pasada cuando... — la narradora seguía con los ánimos en la punta de un hilo de emoción, mientras que en las gradas de Ravenclaw, los vítores no eran ausentes.

—Gryffindor gana, estoy segura. — Decía Stephanie con dificultad por el ruido presente...

—No se, Hufflepuff no lo hace mal. — Dijo Lily mientras un jugador de Hufflepuff mandaba una peligrosa blodger a otro golpeador...

— No, pero en esta escuela la snitch siempre es decisiva para un partido, y sabemos cual es el fuerte de Gryffindor. — Dijo Mary con la vista en un punto fijo pero indefinido.

...Los gritos seguían y los ánimos se cargaban...

James miró como Hufflepuff mandaba una blodger directo a John (el guardametas), y lo peor es que habían logrado sacarlo de la jugada... era hora de actuar...  
Sobre voló a gran velocidad el área (captando la atención de todos), sabía donde estaba la dichosa pelota, pero primero confundiría un poco al otro buscador que en ese momento lo seguía cautelosamente, salió en picada varias veces, tenía que moverse rápido antes de que anotaran más puntos... Se elevó más y pasó cerca de las gradas de Ravenclaw dirigiendo una sonrisa magnifica (aunque Lily no dio mucho crédito a ese detalle, no era inusual y veía atenta los aros de Gryffindor) James logró distraer un poco al buscador, lo suficiente para volver a ver la snitch, vio un pequeño aleteo no muy lejos de ahí, salió en su encuentro, sin saber que el buscador se percataba de eso.

Estaba prácticamente sobre la snitch, tenía una ventaja significativa por la velocidad de la escoba, pero un jugador bloqueó la jugada, dio otra vuelta en picada y siguió con su camino, esta vez el buscador le pisaba muy de cerca los talones (sin mencionar que todo el publico lo miraba, incluyendo a Lily esta vez), muy de cerca, era su oportunidad, pero la siguiente escena paso muy rápido para el comprendimiento humano:  
James tomó la snitch con un reflejo inesperado al tiempo que sentía un empujón causado por una blodger que golpeaba al otro buscador dejándolo fuera de posibilidades...

— ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA! — Unos gritos invadieron el lugar, James se sentía orgulloso por su logro, pero notó cierto desconcierto en el rostro de muchos alumnos.  
Bajó de su escoba donde el equipo lo recibía muy calurosamente (no piensen mal), todos saboreando la victoria (excepto John que se encontraba en la enfermería). Los típicos grupitos de curiosos se acercaban para ver de cerca la escena, mientras sentía como alguien lo tomaba por la espalda.

James se volvió, era Sirius...

—Felicidades, pero... ¿haz ganado? — Preguntó Sirius con un poco de desconcierto.

— ¿Que si he ganado, POR SUPUESTO QUE SI ¿A CASO NO OYES O ESTÁS CIEGO? — Preguntó James muy alterado, aquello era una duda muy tonta.

— Bueno, es que no se vio con... olvídalo, no es nada— Le dijo llevándolo al castillo donde una oleada de curiosos cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, (la mayoría de Hufflepuff), cosa que el chico no tardó en notar...

— ¿y ahora qué? — Preguntó el chico mirando la multitud. Remus y Peter llegaron al momento de la pregunta, ambos mirando con desconcierto a James... Sirius no pronunció palabra alguna pero abría la boca como si quisiera decir algo y se retractara, Peter sólo miraba a un grupito de parlanchines, finalmente miró a Remus que buscaba palabras...

— Mmmm, me parece que fue confuso— Dijo el chico mirando a James con determinación.

— ¿Confuso, Qué cosa?

— El resultado... — Dijo Sirius esta vez un poco más seguro.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó el chico esta vez muy sorprendido, para él no era más claro porque no era posible...

— Verás... cuando volabas... y estabas riñendo contra el buscador...

— ¿Si? — Interrogó algo desesperado a Remus que aún buscaba palabras...

— Cuando la blodger golpeó al chico...

— Si¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó impaciente aún sin entender.

— Que recibiste un pequeño empujón por parte de él y ahora todos piensan que de no ser por la blodger Hufflepuff hubiera ganado y todo fue injusto. — Dijo Peter a una gran velocidad dejando al chico totalmente helado...

— Pero... eso es ridículo, caché la snitch antes,estoy seguro. — Reprochó James una vez que asimilo todo lo que Peter había dicho.

—Díselo a ellos— Apuntó Remus sin darle mucha importancia.

—Bueno, no importa mucho ¿no? — Dijo Sirius mediando la situación.

—No sé... — Dijo James un poco fastidiado. — Voy a ver a John... —Dijo cambiando de rumbo aún con el cuchicheo a sus espaldas.

— Te acompaño... — Apuntó Sirius siguiéndolo camino hacia la enfermería...

— Wow, eso fue raro. — Apuntó Stephanie mientras caminaban hacia los adentros del castillo.

— Más bien impreciso — Dijo Mary.

— Pero... Gryffindor ganó¿no?— Dijo Stephanie algo confusa.

—Da igual. — Apuntó Lily mientras pasaban cerca de la enfermería, en ese momento un pequeño debate dejo helados a todos.

...James caminó por los pasillos (si ya se, ni modo que se arrastrara) hasta llegar a la enfermería, un bullicio sacudía el área y las miradas no eran nada discretas ya que lo señalaban descaradamente. James empezaba a desesperarse, pero notó que todo el equipo se encontraba dentro de la enfermería.  
John se encontraba en una camilla tomando una poción rodeado de los otros jugadores.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó aunque la respuesta fuera obvia.

— El chico asintió dejando el baso en una mesita que se encontraba alado

— Si gracias, lamento eso...me distraje... cuando la vi ya era demasiado tarde para esquivarla — Se disculpó el chico ante todos.

— Descuida, no pasó a mayores, además, igual ganamos. — Agregó una cazadora con un dejo de duda ante la ultima frase mirando a James un momento. James le dirigió una mirada de ánimo a John y se retiró de ahí, era increíble que incluso su mismo equipo dudara de él, necesitaba estar a solas un momento, Sirius lo siguió sin decir nada, comprendía a la perfección lo que sentía su compañero y no iba a fastidiarlo. Pero cuando hubieron salido de la enfermería un grupito (ni tan chiquito) la mayoría de Hufflepuff, se encontraba afuera hablando en voz alta.

—Esto no fue justo, todo el mundo sabe que Potter no ganó, no es tan buen buscador como todos pensábamos, es un farsante, que lo admita, Hufflepuff ganó. — Decía un chico importándole un bledo que James estuviera ahí, la multitud de curiosos creció y un cuchicheo se formó dando por alguna razón entusiasmo a todos. Sirius tomó por el brazo a James.

— Vámonos, no tienen nada mejor que hacer. — Le susurró dando media vuelta.

— No Jacob, por lo visto Potter no tiene agallas para admitir lo pésimo que es en Quidditch, mal perdedor orgulloso. — Dijo desafiante otro chico. James tenía una furia interna impresionante, habían llegado al límite de su paciencia, estalló, su mirada reflejaba todo, se soltó de Sirius y se volvió al chico, éste vacilo un momento su postura desafiante.

— ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN, SI NO SABES ALGO ES MEJOR QUE SIERRES EL HOCICO, LOS UNICOS ORGULLOSOS AQUÍ SON USTEDES, ES OBVIO QUE NO TIENEN NADA MEJOR QUE HACER, ASI QUE DEJEN DE DECIR IDIOTECES, POR QUE ERA OBVIO QUE GRYFFINDOR LES GANARIA CON ESO O NO LE PESE A QUIEN LE PESE! — Gritó James sin pensar el último comentario, todos lo miraron asombrados, pero luego su asombro se volvió indiferencia había hablado de más, miró a su alrededor ya más relajado, y para su desgracia cierta pelirroja lo miraba con la misma indiferencia que los demás, lo había arruinado...

Sirius lo jaló de ahí hasta la sala común, pero tenía una mirada de gravedad, pero no dijo nada.

... Lily solo escuchó el grito de un chico y quedó sorprendida por un momento, pero siguió su camino, para ella el orgullo era algo inocultable.

James llegó a la sala común con Sirius a sus espaldas, un aire de cuchicheo sacudía la sala, y las miradas y señalamientos seguían molestándolo como una piedrita (ni tan chiquita) en el zapato, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna intención de responder a nadie, ya había dicho demasiado, se dirigió a su habitación con la intención de escapar de todo aquello, Remus y Peter se encontraban ahí, al verlo notaron su expresión, que no era por nada que no la tuviera. Sirius le dirigió una mirada a Remus el cual cayó antes de preguntar cualquier cosa, pero Peter no pareció percatarse de eso.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa? — Preguntó Peter algo atónito al respecto, James no respondió nada de inmediato, solo tomo aire y respiró profundo, como pocas veces lo hacía.

— Hable de más... Demasiado... me contradije y no de incógnito, soy un estúpido, sólo eso. — Dijo con reproche y cabizbajo, se sentó junto a la ventana y miró al vacío. Remus lo miraba extrañado sin poder comprender nada, pero la mirada de Sirius le había dejado algo claro, era mejor guardar silencio. Peter miró desconcertado hacia todos lados miró a Sirius buscando una respuesta, pero no la consiguió.

Sirius vio que el silencio ya no iba a ser una herramienta gracias a Meter, tomó asiento, miró a James y les contó lo sucedido con calma. James aún tenía presente todo lo anterior, era el juego perfecto... ERA se repitió a si mismo con furia, si pensara un poco más antes de abrir la boca¿Por qué había permitido que aquellos comentarios pasajeros lo molestaran? por nada muy inteligente, las miradas de cuchicheo eran las cosas que lo desquiciaban con más facilidad, le gustaba la atención, tenía que admitirlo, pero no los rumores ni el chisme, eso era algo que se olvidaría de un día a otro, pero sus palabras no, tomarían más tiempo, más miradas, más señalamientos... "demonios..." Pensó mientras miraba al suelo.

Pero eso no era lo que más lo aturdía en ese momento, había algo más. EVANS. "genial". Pensó. "Ahora si va a creerme..." Se dijo a si mismo muy irónico al respecto, ese día no podía ser peor... "no, no podía"... Dirigió su mirada hacia sus amigos, al parecer Sirius ya había acabado de hablar, se paró y se dirigió a ellos, no esperaba nada, aún estaba molesto con sigo mismo. Remus lo miró sin decir palabra. Peter sólo negaba con la cabeza, lo que no lo hizo sentirse mejor. Sirius y Remus se percataron de eso.

—No creo que sea lo suficientemente importante como para que te lo tomes tan apecho, ni creo que los demás lo hagan.Dijo Remus pensando un poco en la situación mientras que Sirius le pegaba un discreto pero bien dado codazo a Peter en las costillas. (jeje rata FEA) James miró un poco divertido la escena, pero aún seguía pensando lo mismo.

— No lo sé, esto no puede ser peor... — Dijo no muy convencido, la puerta fue abierta por un alumno que parecía muy distraído, llamó a Remus, el cual fue algo confundido, cuando regreso, estaba entre divertido y serio.

— Parece que buscan a Renus. — Dijo tomando asiento de nuevo junto a sus amigos.

— Tenias que hablar Cornamenta. — Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa contagiosa... James no dijo nada... pero se olvidó de la otra situación por un momento.

— Aún no me explican muy bien¿Para qué necesitamos a Renus? — Preguntó James con un nuevo aire de diversión y ansia que era más agradable ver en él que la decepción.

... Lily y sus amigas caminaron sin rumbo por unos momentos, ninguna articulaba palabra alguna, pero era evidente que las tres habían quedado un poco sorprendidas, pero sabían que después de todo era POTTER, orgulloso como nadie más sabe, pero que lo dijera así, eso si era desconcertante. Caminaron a la sala común de Ravenclaw una vez que pasó un muy buen rato, se encontraba totalmente vacía, tomaron asiento donde más les gustaba, aún sin palabra, pero el silencio fue roto casi de inmediato, no por una palabra, sino por unos picotazos dados en la ventana. Lily reconoció al ave de inmediato: con un marrón impactante, era la misma que le había entregado dos notas, se acercó a la ventana y dejó entrar a la lechuza, Mary se levanto y le dio agua, Lily tomó asiento frente a la chimenea, abrió el sobre un poco divertida al respecto.

_LILY:  
Talvez no quieras escucharme de nuevo... lo entiendo, pero quiero verte y decirte tanto, no tengo el valor suficiente pero quiero que me respondas, ésta lechuza me entregará la nota, dependiendo de todo la fecha y hora darán a conocerse. ANÓNIMO.  
_

Stephanie y Mary leyeron con cautela a las espaldas de Lily, unas miradas de cuchicheo las invadió, pero quedaron atónitas al ver que Lily rompía la nota y la echaba al fuego sin importarle mucho.

— ¿Pero qué...? — Preguntó Stephanie confundida

— Si quiere decirme algo, que lo haga en persona, no quiero andar con tantos rodeos, se lo diré enseguida. — Dijo firmemente Lily mientras sacaba un trozo de pergamino, escribió rápido, y le amarro la nota a la lechuza en su pata, esta voló lejos hasta perderse de vista.

... — ¿A caso no se lo explicaste Colagusano? — Dijo Sirius algo extrañado, Peter sólo asintió con la cabeza. Sirius miró a James quien le dirigió una mirada (de por favor, es Peter), con mucha ironía.

— La luna llena, centro de emociones. — Dijo Sirius con una enorme sonrisa, Remus lo miró un poco acongojado pero recto.

— Si, pero... ¿Para qué utilizaremos a Renus? — Preguntó James un poco ansioso.

—Para Remus. — Dijo Sirius con un todo de ironía en la voz, pero por lo visto no dispuesto a decir algo concreto. Remus lo miró de nuevo esta vez desconcertado.

— Bien, llegaremos tarde a la comida. — Dijo Sirius incorporándose y saliendo felizmente por la puerta, Peter se paró tras él sin debatir nada, pero Remus y James sólo intercambiaban miradas de desconcierto, salieron del cuarto pensando ver a Peter y Sirius ya adelantados, pero su sorpresa y decepción se hicieron presentes cuando vieron que "el club de admiradoras oficial de los merodeadores" acorralaban al cuarteto que sólo quería salir, huir de ahí.

Una de las chicas se acercó melosamente a Sirius (como de costumbre), éste sólo la miró divertido, pero la mirada de auxilio no paso desapercibida. James sólo esperaba el momento de que eso acabara, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver que ninguna de ellas le decía nada, lo miraron con indiferencia y siguieron con los demás, miró a su alrededor y las miradas no eran muy distintas, algunos otros cuchicheaban descaradamente en sus narices, pero con esa mirada despectiva hacia él, eso era reconfortante en cuanto al quinteto de locas, pero no sabía cuánto más iba a soportar eso, quería correr, pero sus pies no se movían, sólo seguía mirando a todos, su frialdad, no era que fuera masoquista, pero aquella escena le impedía irse de ahí, quería defenderse pero no podía decir palabra, se volvió a los merodeadores, al parecer habían logrado deshacerse del quinteto antes de lo normal, lo miraron comprendiendo la situación, pero no dijeron nada al respecto, solo avanzaron hacia el Gran comedor.

— Creo que es hora de bajar. — Dijo Stephanie momentos después, todas accedieron, ya era un poco tarde, pero otro picotazo se oyó tras ellas, era la lechuza de nuevo, con otra nota en la pata, Lily avanzó hacia la ventana algo extrañada, pero abrió la nota.

_SI, ESO PENSE, ME ALEGRA, ENTONCES... ASI SERÁ... ANÓNIMO (POR ULTIMA VEZ)..._

El día transcurrió rápido para todos, bueno, excepto para James, con las molestosas miradas en la espalda y el cuchicheo de los curiosos, era desesperante, pero por otro lado se animaba a si mismo con un pensamiento que siempre lo colocaba de buenas: LUNA LLENA, no faltaba mucho, en verdad que no, tal vez así olvidaría un poco todo ese parloteo que parecía no finalizar, el partido había quedado totalmente a tras para todos, pero sus palabras lo seguían a todas partes, nadie estaba dispuesto a olvidarlas. Una tristeza lo llenaba poco a poco, pero no tanto como a cierto chico de mirada baja que se deshacía y moría por dentro, poco a poco consumiéndose en su desgracia incapaz de ver algo bueno en él, sólo en los demás, la idea del poco tiempo que faltaba lo hacia pedazos.

El fin de semana había llegado al castillo con los ánimos de todos muy cargados por diferentes motivos. Aquella situación tenia muy fastidiado a James, no sabia qué hacer, en su mirar se reflejaba todo, el partido era olvidado con mucha facilidad pero él no, aquello se convertía en una situación muy estresante para el joven mago, pero con el simple alivio de la cercanía de las fechas, cosa que no brindaba felicidad a todos, a la mayoría le daba igual, a otros pocos les brindaba distracciones de sus preocupaciones, pero... no a un chico que moría un poco cada vez olvidando más rápido toda virtud de si, perdido en sus pensamientos sin la posibilidad de que un alma humana pudiera saberlo, percibirlo o percatarse del hecho, todos los que le rodeaban eran demasiado apresurados, poco observadores y no con mucho tacto para aquella situación, cosa que sólo le dejaba una alternativa visible para él (claro que según él) y esa era perderse en su miseria y no ver para no sufrir... (¡con eso y lo siguiente ya les dije todo!)

Esa mañana Remus se levantó temprano, aun más de lo que acostumbraba, miraba a sus compañeros, dos de ellos perdidos en sus respectivos sueños plácidos y agradables, y otro de ellos lidiando con una pesadilla, últimamente tenia muchas, James Potter reflejaba una mueca de desagrado y desesperación, pero antes de que Remus pudiera sacarlo de aquel mal momento, el chico suspiró profundo diciendo algo entre susurros y gruñidos "ñevansp", fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de volver a quedar dormido nuevamente, pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa...(quiten la ñ y la p, para comprender mejor el delirio de James jejeje). Se alistó rápido, esa mañana tenía junta con los prefectos, cada vez más preocupaciones eran agregadas a los jóvenes magos.  
Bajó a la sala común con aires decaídos, miraba con desanimo la ventana que mostraba el amanecer con la lenta desaparición de los astros nocturnos. Siguió con sus pensamientos siguiendo a sus pies sin rumbo, pero dirigiéndose al lugar acordado, su mirada reflejaba la amabilidad de siempre, la confianza, extrañeza (sarcástica) y firmeza, su rostro era el mismo, pero él no lo seguía siendo, no era algo muy común ni fácil de comunicar, por lo que tampoco fácil de resolver, tenía que arreglarlo solo, sólo una persona con mucho tacto podría notar cierto brillo de vacío y tristeza.  
Los pasillos estaban desiertos, sólo los ecos de pasos lejanos rompían el silencio del castillo, paró en seco al escuchar una voz que lo sacó por completo de sus pensamientos (bueno, frustraciones).

Esa mañana Lily se levantó un tanto adormilada, esa noche se había desvelado sin razón alguna, sólo que se perdió viendo crepitar el fuego en la chimenea. Se alistó animada a pesar de todo, no quería dilatarse, le gustaba ser puntual cuando contaban con ello, bajó sin saber cuánto había tardado, sólo pensando en sus cosas, caminó por los pasillos que se hallaban desiertos, era un panorama muy tranquilo y agradable, ver como amanecía y los diferentes tonos que el cielo ponía a cada instante, escuchó unos pasos no muy lejos de ahí, lo más seguro es que los demás prefectos estuvieran encaminándose al igual que ella hacia el sitio, no eran muchas personas, bueno, la verdad solo una, Lily le miró algo preocupada, su mirada era perdida y desconcertante, algo raro en la persona, no era normal verlo así, sin embargo últimamente reflejaba cierto número de preocupaciones pero sin acudir a nadie.

Lily se acercó y le tomó al hombro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero sus ojos reflejaban su preocupación acompañada de una calida comprensión que Remus identificó de inmediato. El chico cambió de parecer de inmediato, su mirada baja se transformó en la que siempre solía tener, pero el brillo indicaba que no era así, cosa que no engañaba a la chica, era muy observadora para esos detalles.

—Pero... ¿Qué te pasa Remus? — Preguntó Lily al ver la mirada baja del chico, éste reaccionó al instante cobrando la compostura.

— ¿A mi, no, no, descuida estoy bien... nada nuevo. — Mintió el chico, la verdad era que no podía ni estaba dispuesto a decir nada a nadie. Lily lo miró incrédulamente pero no replico nada, aquello no era cierto eso lo sabia.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al lugar acordado, los Prefectos empezaban a llegar con cautela, todos se acomodaban en sus respectivos lugares de acuerdo a sus casas. Pasaron unos momentos con un silencio desconcertante, pero las órdenes fueron dadas con cierto asombro y desconcierto.

Esa mañana, James se levantó al oír que la puerta era serrada. Había tenido sueños muy extraños, pero al final, todo lindo. Se alistó con mucha calma, Sirius y Peter despertaron al poco tiempo. Poco después bajaron.

El almuerzo comenzó como cualquier otro, James y Sirius Platicaban muy animadamente mientras Peter los observaba expectante. Las miradas de los curiosos seguían siendo indiferentes hacia James, pero en ese momento a él no le importaba mucho. Al poco rato llegó Remus con unos aires de misterio, se sentó a su lado pero no dijo nada, para sorpresa de todos, parecía que la profesora McGonagall iba a dirigir unas palabras.

— Silencio por favor, hay un importante anuncio que tengo que dar: el ministerio a decidido tomar ciertas medidas de seguridad hacia Hogwarts, por lo que nuevas reglas serán acatadas en este momento, Prefectos — Dijo mirando hacia las mesas — Bien, las idas a Hogsmeade serán reducidas... sin embargo, la de este próximo fin de semana, no será cancelada, procuraremos mantenernos informados de lo que sucede fuera de Hogwarts. Las salidas sin autorización nocturnas por los pasillos y áreas restringidas, serán penadas con más peso, así como cualquier otra violación a las reglas, los Prefectos tendrán nuevas responsabilidades, casi iguales a las de un profesor, por el momento eso es todo. —  
El gran comedor quedó atónito ante eso, James sólo miraba extrañado la escena, hasta que sintió que alguien le daba un ligero codazo en las costillas, el correo empezó a llegar, y Remus (que era el del codazo), abría un ejemplar del diario El profeta y leía muy serio al respecto mientras Sirius y James veían con curiosidad.

_... Ataque inesperado a colonia muggle, sospechoso: el señor tenebroso, el ministerio asume que ésta es una alerta, ya que... _— Leía James entendiendo un poco la preocupación de la profesora McGonagall. Todos parecían cambiar de parecer después de leer aquello (menos cierta rata asquerosa).

— Entonces, puedes poner castigos y dar órdenes a nivel de profesor. — Decía Mary no muy sorprendida al respecto.

— Entonces las cosas deben estar complicándose de veras. — Asumió Stephanie mientras buscaba a Graham con la mirada.

— Así es. — Dijo Lily mientras doblaban la esquina de un pasillo sin muchas ganas de hablar del tema, el día era totalmente claro, sin ningún tipo de brillo, sólo nubes.

Caminaron hacia los jardines de Hogwarts, Graham se llevó por unos instantes a Stephanie, Lily miraba con un aire de desánimo su entorno pero decidieron estar a orillas del lago como acostumbraban después de un poco de tensión en el ambiente, los deberes no pasaban desapercibidos para nadie…

* * *

Holaaa 

¡Qué cortante yo XD!

Pues, si alguien se pasa, espero le guste, me demoré mucho, si si  
pero fue por la espera imposible de RR's

Pff, en fin, a contestar el que hubo jejejeje

Arcángel-negro: No sabes cuánto me alegró ver tu review, muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia. En cuanto a lo de la nota, te diré todo se irá revelando a su tiempo, pero no, mi pobre James fue víctima si te das cuenta¡más desconcertado él!

Y pues, bueno, ya vimos en "el misterio del príncipe" que me falló xD Lily después de todo es de Gryffindor, pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer. ¡Oh si, cada vez le vamos abriendo su lugarcito a Voldemort, ya veremos más a delante verdaderos estragos, creo que ya estoy hablando de más xD, y bueno, por supuesto que hay vida para Remus y Sirius, no los iba a dejar solitos, nononono… Pero bueno, como dicen por ahí, todo a su tiempo, espero que te guste este capítulo, sin más, me despido.


	9. Una bruja y 1 enorme secreto que guardar

Disclaimer: Juro solemnemente que respeto los derechos de autor de J.K. Rowling y WB.

"Después del licántropo viene la calma XD"

> ----- Changing for you ----- >

Capitulo 9:

_**Una bruja y un enorme secreto que guardar**_

... Mary y Lily platicaban muy amenamente a orillas del lago, era muy relajador, de un momento a otro Stephanie llegó de su conversación con Graham y se sentó a lado de Lily.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? — Preguntó Mary con un poco de curiosidad.

— ¿Eh?.. ah, nada importante, sólo que no podrá verme esta noche por que al parecer, la profesora de Herbología esta desesperada buscando un árbol llamado Renus, y le pidió que le ayudara a buscarlo junto con más alumnos a lo largo del castillo.

—Renus... — Dijo Mary sin darle mucha importancia al tema.

— Ojala y lo encuentren pronto— Dijo Lily cambiando un poco los ánimos de su amiga.

— Por ahora volvamos al castillo. —

James, se encontraba en la sala común, en su recamara junto con los suyos, después de la cena, parecía que tenían algo entre manos. Pero en ese momento, sólo miraban por el mapa del merodeador.

— Hace años que no vemos a Quejicus. — Declaró Sirius después de un largo silencio, un poco reflexivo al respecto... Snape se encontraba en su sala común dando vueltas por toda la habitación...

— ¿Años, solo han sido unas cuantas semanas. — Agregó Remus, un poco divertido al respecto, pero con un poco de seriedad e ironía. El chico se encontraba pálido en esos momentos.

— Después del último encuentro debe estar descansando un poco — Dijo Peter metiéndose en la conversación...

— O tal vez le pese tanto la grasa del pelo que por ahora busca un método de luchar con ella — Dijo James con falsa seriedad pero sin apartar la vista de Snape. Subió su mirada para encontrarse con un pálido chico de mirada baja... "Seguro es por la Luna" pensó el chico sin darle mucha importancia. (y no se equivocó del todo).

— ¿Luna Llena Lunático? — Preguntó James con cierta felicidad, Remus lo miró cambiando su mirada nuevamente, pero con una sonrisa que se veía muy falsa en él.

— Si, esta noche...

—¡Genial! — Agregó Sirius animándose también.

Después de unos minutos, bajaron al gran comedor, pero cuando James estaba por salir, fue detenido por Sirius.

— Después, venimos que tengo una idea útil. — Luego de decir eso, siguió caminando tras Remus y Peter.

La cena transcurrió, el inicio fue como la de cualquier otra, quizás el final también pero hubo pequeños detalles para todos.

—¡RENUS¡YO LO HE VISTO! — Un chico de tercer curso entró al gran comedor muy agitado y dirigiéndose a la mesa de maestros hasta donde se encontraba la profesora de Herbología, mientras que todos miraban y salían de sus conversaciones al escuchar los gritos del joven Hufflepuff. Luego de unos momentos, este se dirigió a su mesa muy feliz consigo mismo.  
Los merodeadores se miraron entre si intercambiando miradas de desconcierto. Por alguna razón, Sirius se veía atónito, se levantó discretamente de la mesa, tomó a James por el brazo, y se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

... — ¿Escucharon eso? — Preguntó Stephanie algo emocionada después de escuchar tremendo grito.

— Si, parece que lo hallaron... — Dijo Mary mirando fijamente la mesa de profesores, Stephanie miró la mesa de pies a cabeza, como buscando a alguien.

— ¿Buscas algo? — Preguntó Lily mirando con preocupación a su amiga.

— Graham... parece que se retiró antes de escuchar esto.

— Si, pero el chico ya le dijo a la profesora donde ha visto a Renus ¿no? — Preguntó Lily un poco desconcertada...Stephanie negó con la cabeza.

— Si, pero la profesora le pidió ayuda a varios alumnos, porque ella se va a ir después de esto. Graham era él encargado, los demás de cursos inferiores, sólo son un respaldo, pero él tiene que entregar a Renus. Será mejor que se lo diga. — Dijo Stephanie entre feliz y seria, se paró rápidamente de su asiento seguida de Lily y Mary.  
Lily y Mary corrían lo más que podían tras Stephanie, la chica subía y bajaba escaleras (¿qué tan tonto sonó eso?) a una gran velocidad, estaban a punto de llegar a la sala común de Ravenclaw, cuando en una escalera, Stephanie tropezó, pero Lily y Mary lograron detenerla antes de que pasara a mayores.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó Mary muy preocupada.

—Si, pero me duele mucho mi tobillo... —Agregó un poco molesta con sigo misma.

—Será mejor que te llevemos a la enfermería cuanto antes. Dijo Lily incorporando a su amiga.

—No, tengo que decirle lo de Renus. — Reprochó Stephanie muy acongojada

—Ve y búscalo Lily, yo la llevo a la enfermería— Dijo Mary tomando la situación en sus manos, Lily dudó ante aquello, pero miró la expresión de súplica de su amiga y accedió.

—Gracias Lily, este es lugar al que tienes que ir...

— ¿Pero que no se supone que nosotros teníamos a Renus? —Preguntó James una vez en la sala común.

—Si, que raro. —Contestó Sirius un poco exasperado.

— ¿Crees que hayan entrado a la habitación a buscar? — Preguntó James imaginándose todo lo que le venía en mente.

—No, eso no... Renus no está allí... la deje en otro sitio Contestó Sirius con los pensamientos en otro lugar

— ¿Entonces, dónde está? — Preguntó James un poco extrañado de que no le hubieran informado de eso antes.

— Ayer la cambié de sitio por una idea que tenía., está cerca de las mazmorras, pero no te preocupes, que ahora mismo vamos por ella. —Agregó Sirius saliendo de la sala.

—Espera... ¿Qué idea, cuál es el plan¿Y de qué? — Preguntó James sin comprender nada.

— ¿Recuerdas que Renus tenía propiedades curativas, bien, vamos a ayudarlo— Dijo Sirius de manera cortante

— ¿Pero cómo, si la luna llena esta apunto de llegar, tenemos que ir con lunático, y además, por qué no me avisaste que habías movido la planta? — Dijo James muy serio al respecto

— La moví hace poco, pero es que estaba planeando lo de esta noche, tenemos que darnos prisa o no llegaremos, te explico luego¡andando!

Remus estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor preguntándose donde se encontraban Peter sólo decía que no sabia nada, la noche caía lentamente, tenía que darse prisa. Se paró de un salto y salió de la sala, apresuró el paso, pero una voz lo detuvo.

—Remus— Remus se volvió, era un prefecto de Hufflepuff.

— ¿Qué, qué pasa? — Preguntó con un hilo de voz y sintiéndose un poco débil.

— Supongo que ya sabrás que la profesora encargó a un grupo de alumnos buscar a Renus, bien, pues nos han encomendado buscarla, andando. —  
El Prefecto siguió a buen paso por delante de Remus. ¿Pero qué haría, no podía seguirlo por mucho, lo descubriría.¡tenía que pensar en algo y rápido!

…

Lily caminaba por las mazmorras con un paso agitado asomando la cabeza en los diferentes sitios, tenía que darse prisa, Stephanie contaba con ello, escuchó unos pasos no muy lejos de ahí, corrió para ver de que se trataba y si, para su suerte, era Graham.  
Lily se dirigió donde estaba, el chico caminaba en una habitación.

—Eh... Graham— Dijo sin saber por donde empezar, el chico se volvió a ella.

— Lily¿qué pasa? — Preguntó algo extrañado, pero con calma.

—Pues verás, escuchamos en el gran comedor después de que te fuiste supongo... que alguien vio a Renus, y Stephanie iba a decírtelo pero... resbaló y se torció un tobillo... dijo Lily pensando cada palabra. El chico se quedó callado por unos momentos, pero volvió en si

—De acuerdo, gracias Lily. — Dijo el chico corriendo en dirección a las plantas superiores, al parecer para ir a la enfermería. Lily se sintió muy bien de haber cumplido con aquello, así que decidió regresar a la sala común., tal vez con un camino más corto llegaría más rápido, tomó un camino diferente al que había tomado con anterioridad y caminó con cuidado.

Peter recorrió los pasillos buscando el lugar en que había quedado con Sirius, los alcanzó en un pasillo.  
Peter los alcanzó corriendo al lado de James.

—Ya era hora Colagusano. — Lo reprendió rápidamente Sirius. Este paró frente a una pared que se veía muy descuidada, sacó su varita y apuntó.

— Montifarder— Dijo Sirius, una puerta apareció, y entraron a una habitación sumamente amplia, parecía más bien un salón para festejos, estaba decorado muy elegantemente con un suelo de madera al fondo, lo demás con un tapete entre púrpura y malva, al final del salón, había una mesa con diversas plantas. Sirius se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa seguido de James y Peter.

— ¡No esta! — Dijo Sirius desesperado buscando entre las plantas.

— ¿Qué! — Dijo Peter ayudando a Sirius a buscar, James desvió la mirada de la mesa, donde notó, que a tras de esta, había una ventana de pie completo, que dejaba ver una noche sorprendentemente adornada por una luna llena.

— ¡Sirius, es luna llena! — Gritó James dándose cuenta de todo.

— ¡Lunático! — Dijo Sirius tropezando con la mesa, tirándola y cayendo en sima de las plantas, una de estas salpicó a los tres, causando ardor en la piel de todos.

— ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo! — Dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie muy alterado.

— ¡Espera! — Dijo James dándose cuenta de algo. — Si ahora es Luna llena, eso quiere decir, que según las propiedades de Renus, ella se puede convertir en cualquier otra planta, por eso no la encuentras.

—Cierto... — Dijo Sirius mirando a las plantas que ahora se encontraban en el suelo.

— ¿Para qué querías a Renus, en que podemos ayudar a Remus con ella,con suerte aún tenemos un poco de tiempo. — Dijo James rápidamente muy impaciente al respecto.

— Recuerdas que Renus tenía propiedades curativas con los hue... — En ese momento, un ruido sumamente escandaloso se escuchó tras ellos interrumpiendo a Sirius, en ese momento voltearon para ver a la persona que menos esperaban ver.

Remus caminaba tras el prefecto sintiéndose cada vez más raro, por suerte, en las mazmorras no había ninguna ventana ni vista al exterior, lamentablemente eso no impedía que se transformara, sólo lo posponía un poco. Tenía que darse prisa, quitarse al prefecto de encima¿pero cómo, si él lo seguía a todas partes como una sombra, tenía que ser rápido, tenía que convencer a un tipo que no entendía razones.  
Siguieron caminando, y Remus sintió un sudor frió que recorría su cuerpo.

— Así nunca vamos a hallar nada... — Dijo Remus con un hilo de voz. — Será mejor que nos separemos para buscar, tú ve al área norte, yo buscaré por aquí. — Dijo sintiendo un pequeño calambre que lo alarmó. El prefecto lo miró con reproche, como si fuera a replicar algo.

— ¡Vamos! — Dijo Remus rápidamente para que este se fuera, estaba sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a retorcerse. El prefecto accedió con la cabeza y corrió hacia el lado norte del castillo.

Remus tenía que buscar un lugar donde estar, ya era muy tarde para ir a la casa de los gritos, si lo hacía, se convertiría en hombre lobo en el camino, o al primer contacto con el exterior o una ventana. Escuchó unos ruidos no muy lejos de ahí, quizás eran personas, tenía que alejarse de ahí, caminó resistiendo lo más que podía, daba pasos en falso como si estuviera a punto de caer, pero en medio de las mazmorras, vio una puerta, una puerta entre abierta ¡qué suerte tenía! entró al salón sin pensársela dos veces, ahí estaría encerrado y sin lastimar a nadie, pero cual fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrarse cara a cara con una luna llena, un dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo y una punzada atormentaba su cabeza., se dejó caer, escuchando su último sonido concientemente, había roto algo.

James, Sirius y Peter se volvieron para ver a un hombre lobo que se dirigía directo hacia ellos. Sirius y Peter se lanzaron hacia los lados, James se quedó helado por un instante pero sacó su varita y apuntó justo a tiempo, pero el hombre lobo le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo, lanzando su varita lejos de ahí.  
Sirius miraba la escena con terror, pero preguntándose porqué James no se había convertido en animago, dejó su ensimismamiento de lado, y corrió hacia James, con la intención de que un perro negro se abalanzara sobre el hombre lobo, pero cual fue su sorpresa al notar que seguía siendo humano, no podía transformarse.  
James vio a su amigo venir hacia él, pero se quedó paralizado, James se apartó por un momento lejos de el hombre lobo con la intención de convertirse en ciervo, pero no pudo, Sirius se dirigió hacia el, y ambos quedaron acorralados en una esquina donde se encontraba Peter también muy confundido y aterrado.

— ¡No puedo transformarme! — Dijo Peter unos momentos antes de que el hombre lobo viniera hacia ellos.

— Yo tampoco— Dijeron James y Sirius justo cuando el hombre lobo los tenía atrapados. James miró su entorno, las varitas de todos estaban muy lejos de ahí¡estaban perdidos! Pero un destello iluminó la habitación apartando al hombre lobo de ellos.

…

Lily caminaba por los oscuros pasillos que sólo eran iluminados por unas débiles llamas. La noche había caído con todo su esplendor, aunque ella no podía notarlo, no había ninguna ventana que la mostrara., sus pasos se oían muy claramente y escuchó los de otra persona no muy lejos de ella, siguió escuchando y esos pasos se aceleraron como si no quisieran ser vistos, otro ruido se escuchó por ese rumbo... Pero ¿de quién se trataría, quién estaría en las mazmorras a esa hora? Siguió caminando para encontrarse con una puerta entrecerrada que estaba en una pared donde se veía muy raro que hubiera una puerta, se escuchaban ruidos dentro, abrió la puerta, lo que vio la dejó helada.

Lily se encontraba parada en la puerta, vio un salón muy hermoso y elegante, desvió la mirada un poco sólo para encontrarse con un hombre lobo que tenía acorraladas a tres personas, se quedó helada ante aquello, no podía moverse... estaba totalmente horrorizada ante aquello, quería gritar pero no tenía voz., estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero vio detenidamente de quienes se trataban. ¡LOS MERODEADORES¿Pero cómo¿ ellos en una situación así, no lo pensó más y saco su varita con la mano temblorosa, apuntó al hombre lobo que en ese momento estaba a punto de tragárselos, un destello salió de su varita y aparto al hombre lobo de los chicos.

James miró a la persona que había mandado el maleficio ¡LILY, se quitó rápido de ahí y se dirigió a la otra esquina junto con Peter y Sirius.

Lily miró que rápidamente se dirigían a otro sitió mientras que un hombre lobo iba directo a ella.

James vio como el hombre lobo iba directo a Lily, tomó la varita que le quedaba más cerca y una vez más el hombre lobo no pudo hacer nada, pero se levantó rápidamente y fue directo hacia James, este no pudo articular palabra, ya que todo había pasado muy rápido.

Sirius se lanzó en medio de James y el hombre lobo, James ayudó a su amigo el cual tenía herido el brazo, aún no se podían transformar en animagos.

Lily miraba la escena totalmente atónita igual que Colagusano, volvió en si, y con la mano temblándole como nunca antes, apuntó, pero falló, sólo había logrado enfurecer al hombre lobo, James había perdido la varita, Sirius estaba herido, y Peter (era Peter) sólo miraba asombrando anhelando ser rata para huir de ahí.

Lily estaba totalmente inmóvil, no podía moverse¡estaba perdida, el hombre lobo estaba sobre ella.

James tenía que hacer algo ¿ pero qué, dejó de sentir ardor por la planta que lo había salpicado, el hombre lobo estaba encima de una Lily prácticamente en shock, entonces, corrió hacia ella, para su sorpresa, ya convertido en ciervo.

Lily vio como el hombre lobo estaba prácticamente sobre ella, se cubrió con un brazo, pero casi no se podía mover, miró hacia un lado esperando lo peor, vio a James Potter corriendo hacia ella _"¿pero en qué esta pensando¡Lo va a matar!"_, luego, un destello iluminó la habitación, y el lugar donde se encontraba James estaba ocupado por el de un ciervo que le quitó al hombre lobo de encima, miró a su alrededor estupefacta. Sirius no estaba, sólo un perro negro cojeante, acompañado de una rata.  
Lily vio como el ciervo y el hombre lobo sostenían una pelea violenta... vio como el perro cojeaba para llegar donde el ciervo, y como la rata corría como loca por todo el salón. ¿Pero dónde estaban todos?_"no se pudieron haber ido… a menos que…" _

El cielo empezó a aclararse lentamente con unas nubes que iban tapando la luna llena

Lily tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, quería llorar, correr, gritar, reír, sus rodillas temblaban y amenazaban con vencerse en cualquier momento.

El cielo se seguía aclarando, y poco a poco unas delgadas nubes se juntaban unas con otras.

El ciervo paró cuando notó que el hombre lobo había dejado de forcejear. Lily vio como todo había parado, pero aún estaba totalmente pálida y asustada con todo aquel asunto. El hombre lobo cayó al suelo de un golpe. Lily miró detenidamente y muy sorprendida, cuando este tocó el suelo, lentamente su cuerpo empezó a tomar otra forma. El perro se acercó al hombre lobo y lo miró detenidamente al tiempo que la rata dejaba de correr y se acercaba al sitio.  
Lily miró con los ojos bien abiertos lo siguiente.

— ¿REMUS! — Gritó la chica al tiempo que sentía que caía de la impresión y un ciervo se acercaba.

James escuchó a Lily gritar, giró y vio como esta ponía los ojos en blanco, y caía lentamente hacia atrás. Rápidamente corrió hacia ella, y la atrapó con los rápidos reflejos que tenía, pero ya convertido en humano. Sirius y Peter fueron (también como humanos) a ver que pasaba.

Lily abrió un momento los ojos antes de caer por completo, alguien la había tomado, al parecer el ciervo (lo que le sonaba raro) JAMES POTTER pensó la chica abriendo los ojos lo más que podía, también vio a Sirius y Peter, y un poco más retirado de ahí, a un Remus fatigado en un placentero sueño.

—Pero... ¡El es un...¡y ustedes son...! — Pero Lily no pudo completar las frases, ya que cayó desmayada de la impresión, habían sido demasiadas emociones y sorpresas para un día (bueno, una noche).

James tenía a una Lily desmayada en brazos mientras que Sirius y Peter intercambiaban miradas de desconcierto.

— ¿Pero qué paso aquí? — Preguntó una pasiva voz a espaldas de ellos. Se volvieron, se trataba de Remus.

— Valla, al fin despiertas, hoy fue un gran alboroto. — Dijo Sirius sonriente señalando a Lily. Remus en cambio no sonrió y se paró rápidamente preocupado al ver a Lily inconsciente, James notó la mirada de su amigo y habló enseguida.

— No le has hecho nada, esta así por la impresión, no estoy seguro pero creo que nos descubrió el secreto a todos. — Dijo James algo reflexivo al respecto.  
...Todos guardaron silencio ante ello

— ¿...y... qué hacías aquí Remus, siendo Luna Llena? — Dijo Sirius con esa duda en la cabeza.  
Remus les contó como el prefecto lo había obligado a seguirlo, y su intento desesperado de encontrar un lugar solo y desabitado.

—...Pero... ¿qué hacían aquí ustedes¿Porqué no me dijeron nada? — Dijo Remus en forma de reprensión.

—Pues verás... — Comenzó Sirius— Yo tenía algo planeado para ayudarte esta luna llena, se trataba de Renus, pero luego entró ese chico al gran comedor, buscamos la planta, no la encontramos — Por que era luna llena y había cambiado. — Dijo James como si eso no quedara claro. — Y... tropecé con una mesa cuando oímos que entrabas, nos salpicamos y nos atacaste, no podíamos transformarnos, nos quitaste las varitas. Luego, de no sé de dónde llegó Lily y nos ayudó, el resto ya lo sabes. — Terminó Sirius algo acongojado.

Remus los miró muy decepcionado como a punto de regañarlos, pero una duda surgió en su cabeza.

—esperen... ¿no pudieron transformarse, entonces por qué dicen que Lily descubrió nuestro secreto? — Analizó Remus con un poco de misterio.

—Bueno, eso fue al principio, luego de unos momentos pudimos hacerlo, tal vez fue la planta que nos salpicó, yo pude transformarme justo cuando me dejó de arder la piel. —Dijo James pensando en todos los detalles.  
Todos guardaron silencio ante este comentario, pero Peter y Sirius sólo aprobaban él comentario moviendo la cabeza.

— ¡Si, entonces la planta que nos salpicó ¡era Renus! — Dijo de repente Sirius muy seguro de lo que decía.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó James ya confundido.

—Si, mira, yo iba a utilizar a Renus, por que por las propiedades curativas en los huesos que tenía, tal vez podría evitar que Lunático fuera licántropo... y creo que hubiera funcionado por lo que nos pasó a nosotros. — Dijo Sirius muy animado.  
James y Peter permanecieron en silencio.

— Por su puesto que hubiera funcionado, Renus es un ingrediente para una poción que utilizan los hombres lobo para no transformarse (la poción que Snape le preparará en unos años cuando es profesor en Hogwarts) — Dijo Remus con seriedad y como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. — Pero aún así pienso que debieron haberme avisado— Agregó algo molesto.

— Por lo mientras, Renus a dejado de existir— Dijo Peter de repente señalando una mesa rota donde un árbol estaba partido en dos y un líquido espeso corría de ella.

— Eso se arregla rápido— Dijo Remus acercándose a la mesa y enarbolando su varita, en seguida la planta se unió como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Lo que es grave, es qué le vamos a decir a Lily. — Dijo Remus muy serio al respecto.

— Cierto. — Dijo James pensando un poco en aquello. Todos se levantaron y recogieron sus respectivas varitas, excepto James que tenía a Lily, Sirius le entregó la suya.

— Si le explicamos, estoy seguro que nos guarda el secreto. — Dijo James después de un momento.

— Lo que es estar enamorado— Dijo Sirius en tono burlón descartando lo que su amigo suponía. Remus lo miró un poco sentido. ¿Cómo reaccionaria la chica ante algo así, se sentía más miserable que nunca.

Lily se encontraba en medio de un placido descanso, ya había visto demasiado, escuchaba voces ajenas a sus pensamientos, pero por alguna razón no podía abrir los ojos, una idea la desconcertaba mucho ¿Remus un licántropo, era demasiado increíble para ser cierto..., y... ¿los merodeadores animagos, todo esto arremolinaba sus pensamientos... pero talvez era un sueño... tenía que despertar para comprobarlo, abrió los ojos lentamente esperando despertar en su habitación...

...Inmediatamente que abrió los ojos, se encontró en medio de un gran salón... el primer rostro que vio fue el de James Potter, que en ese momento miraba con seriedad a Sirius y Remus que se mostraban un poco inseguros de algo... cuando Lily se percató de la situación, perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo de un golpe...  
...James miraba a Remus que en ese momento desconfiaba del criterio de su amigo, sin embargo, sintió como Lily se movía y caía al suelo antes de que él pudiera hacer algo...

—¡Evans¿te encuentras bien? — Preguntó preocupado ayudando a la chica a levantarse...

...Lily sintió como el chico la ayudaba a incorporarse... aquello no era un sueño, era verdad, quedó atónita ante esto, y solo los miró si poder articular palabra, ellos la miraban algo nerviosos y ansiosos. Ella los miró fijamente buscando mil palabras para expresarse.

— Us... usted... ustedes son animagos... y tú... un... licántropo... — Dijo Lily con un hilo de voz. Ellos la miraron preocupados entre ellos, Remus era el que se veía más acongojado de los cuatro, cosa de la cual la chica se percató al instante.

—...Eso es... increíble... son unos magos... muy... poderosos... — Dijo Lily aún muy confundida

—Lily nosotros no queríamos... — Dijo Sirius buscando palabras— asustarte así, sólo que... esto salio un poco de control, pero... gracias. — Dijo Sirius mirando atentamente a la chica.

— Descuiden... no... yo... les prometo... que no se lo diré a nadie... — Dijo Lily poniéndose en el lugar de ellos, en ese momento no estaba segura de nada, pero poco a poco sus dudas se iban aclarando, no sabía que hacer por el momento.

— Lily yo... lo lamento, te juro que yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño. —Dijo finalmente Remus muy deprimido.

— Descuida, no fue tu intención, es algo que no puedes controlar, te entiendo, descuida, no hay problema. — Dijo Lily dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero Remus aún la miraba deprimido.

Lily aún se encontraba sorprendida ante todo, y los merodeadores preocupados.

— Lily, digo Evans yo... yo se que talvez no te parezca, pero no podemos permitir que nadie más lo sepa., por favor no se lo digas a NADIE ni siquiera a la persona con la que más confíes... este es un secreto muy grande, a si que te pido que nos ayudes a guardarlo. — Dijo James mirándola directamente a los ojos, pero muy serio al respecto.

— Yo... no se lo diré a nadie... pueden confiar en mi... se que lo que hacen es por Remus... y los apoyo..., descuiden los entiendo... y... además... ustedes me defendieron... gracias... — Dijo la chica muy segura de lo que decía.

— Gracias a ti, nos salvaste de una y grande. — Dijo Sirius ya un poco más tranquilo y con una pequeña sonrisa, todos sonrieron menos Remus, no le veía la gracia en lo absoluto.

Unos rayos de luz iluminaron un poco más el lugar, estaba amaneciendo.

— Será mejor que nos marchemos. — Dijo Lily mirando la ventana..

— Si, tienes razón, o nos impondrán un castigo. — Dijo Sirius saliendo del lugar.

— ¿Desde cuándo te ha importado eso Canuto? — Preguntó James ya más animado caminando junto a Sirius seguido de Peter. Remus se quedó un momento en el salón con la cabeza baja, Lily se percató de la actitud del chico y lo esperó.

—Ven Remus, tenemos que irnos... antes de que algún otro prefecto nos sorprenda. — Dijo Lily viendo la forma de saber que le pasaba, el chico caminó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, fingiendo otra vez su sonrisa habitual, la que solía tener siempre, excepto últimamente, ahora no podía hacerla, sólo la fingía.

James y Sirius encabezaban al grupo aún discutiendo sobre la supuesta preocupación de Sirius, Peter les seguía el paso sin decir nada. Lily iba a lado de Remus mirándolo fijamente, aún no se podía creer nada. Pero el chico reflejaba tristeza en la mirada y sostenía su sonrisa últimamente fingida. Unos pasos ajenos a los de ellos se escucharon ya cuando estaban en plantas más arriba, pero para su mala suerte no se trataba de un alumno, ni siquiera un prefecto, la profesora McGonagall estaba frente a ellos y los miraba con determinación.

La profesora miró a James, Sirius y Peter con mucha seriedad, mientras que miraba a Remus y Lily como buscando una explicación.

—Y bien... ¿Qué se supone que traman caminando por Hogwarts a estas horas? — Preguntó amenazadoramente. Lily pensaba en una excusa muy buena, no le iba a decir lo de Remus y los otros.

— Nosotros lo de siempre profesora. — Dijo Sirius con una mirada suspicaz hacia Minerva, ella lo miró indignada, pero siguió esperando una respuesta.

— Si profesora, lo de siempre, usted sabe... pero los de atrás nos pillaron y ya vamos de regreso. — Dijo James señalando a Lily y Remus, estos dos se quedaron cayados impresionados por aquello.

—De ser así, bien hecho, síganme. — Dijo la profesora más tranquila.

Lily y Remus caminaban un poco aliviados con aquello mientras que James Sirius y Peter sólo seguían tras la profesora, pero lo curioso es que iban animados, talvez ya estaban muy acostumbrados a eso.  
Una vez que llegaron al despacho de la profesora tomaron asiento en unas sillas que la profesora apareció sin mucho problema (pero qué practica), esta se sentó frente a ellos un poco más relajada pero con una ligera mirada de sospecha y con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Ya les he dicho muchas veces que no los quiero ver MERODEANDO por los pasillos, pero parece que con palabras no entienden.

— Talvez... pero es parte de ser un MERODEADOR. — Le contestó Sirius que se mostraba divertido escuchando a la profesora, la cual lo miró poniendo un poco los ojos en blanco dándose por vencida al tratar de ganarle en palabra a Sirius Black.

— Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por mero... pasear a estas horas, esos puntos se les restaran a cada uno y... diez puntos para Ravenclaw por un trabajo excepcional como vigilante, diez para Gryffindor por lo mismo. — Dijo la profesora mirando feliz a Lily pero con un poco de sospecha a Remus. — Sus castigos están anotados aquí. — Dijo la profesora señalando un pergamino que tenía en su escritorio. — Ahora les diré en que consiste.

— ¿Qué se ha ensuciado? querida profesora— Preguntó Sirius una vez más muy divertido y pensando en el típico castigo de limpiar un aula.

— Nada señor Black, al parecer ustedes no tienen inconveniente con un par de trapos, así que mañana por la tarde vendrán y harán 400 líneas de "no debo desobedecer las reglas", y otras 400 de "no debo responder a los profesores"— Dijo mirando firmemente a Sirius, este sólo la miró tan divertido como antes.

— Un prefecto vigilará el castigo y me dará un informe de lo que pase.

— ¿Otra junta profesora? — Preguntó Sirius con falsa seriedad.

— Así es... pero yo elegiré a un prefecto responsable que pueda con eso. — Dijo Minerva al ver como los merodeadores miraban con ansiedad a Remus.

—Yo podría... — Dijo Lily abriendo la boca después de un largo rato, ella sabía que por primera vez (que ella supiera) ese castigo era injusto, incluso para los merodeadores. La profesora la miró algo extrañada y sorprendida.

— Pues... ya que eres una persona responsable y firme, que lo ha demostrado controlando cosas que la mayoría no ha podido— dijo la profesora mirando a los chicos dando a entender que se refería a ellos — creo que no hay ningún inconveniente si estas dispuesta a hacerlo Evans. Bien, entonces mañana, ya pueden retirarse. — Y diciendo esto todos se colocaron de pie y se dirigieron a la puerta, pero los chicos no podían dejar de preguntarse algo ¿Porqué Evans había pedido aquello¿A caso pensaba imponer su autoridad con ellos o algo así? Se retiraron con esa duda en la cabeza, caminaron muy tranquilos hasta que una segunda persona que no esperaban ver se interpuso en su camino.

Albus Dumbledore estaba frente a ellos, tenía un aspecto descuidado y polvoriento ¿En dónde se había metido, llevaba desaparecido un mes, los miró muy amigablemente mientras se sacudía un poco el polvo de la túnica. Todos lo miraban muy impresionados y sin poder decir palabra alguna ¿Los castigaría, parecía que no, se veía con mucha tranquilidad. Dirigió una mirada de simpatía hacia los merodeadores y parando un momento en Remus, luego se volvió a Lily, la miró un momento fijamente a los ojos y le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Una noche difícil? — Dijo mirándolos a todos sin mucho apuro, nadie supo contestar nada a aquello ¿A caso él sería capaz de saber algo?

— Eso pensé... suerte con eso, y confiamos en usted señorita Evans. — Dijo el profesor guiñándole un ojo a Remus, habiendo dicho esto, un remolino de polvo se levantó, y desapareció dejando a todos totalmente desconcertados.

Lily se desvió del camino que los chicos llevaban para dirigirse a su sala común, eran alrededor de las 2:30am, se sentía totalmente agotada, aún no asimilaba algunas cosas, estaba impresionada pero aún mantenía el juicio. Entró a los dormitorios y vio como Stephanie y Mary dormían placidamente en sus camas, caminó en silencio para no despertarlas de ser así le pedirían una explicación por su LARGO retraso, y no iba a decirles la verdad, además aún no formulaba una buena excusa... Se puso el pijama y se recostó en su cama pensando en varias cosas. Remus era un buen amigo suyo, últimamente tenía una cara larga ¿Tendría que ver con su secreto? su secreto... Otra cosa que ella no se podía creer, él era casi la última persona de la cual se habría pensado eso, entonces ¿Los merodeadores ayudaban siendo animagos? era más que obvio para ella que eran unos magos poderosos, aunque muy a su manera pero ¿Cómo lo habían logrado? y ¿Dumbledore los encubría, apoyaba o algo por el estilo¿Cómo sabía lo que había ocurrido esa noche¿Tendría sus fuentes? talvez sólo era un loco con asertividad, o un mago muy sabio; "_Entonces no todo lo que hacen los merodeadores es tan malo... bueno, ayudar a Remus era lo único diferente a pavonearse por ahí, pero entonces, si es que ayudaban a Remus ¿Qué hacían a los adentros del castillo¿Y porqué no se habían transformado antes y lo hicieron en último momento?_" Lily se mareaba con sólo pensar en tantas cosas juntas, había un perro, un ciervo y una rata, pensó recordando lo de hace unos momentos pero ¿quién es quién? un ciervo venía hacia mi, y desperté con el arrogante de Potter, pero eso no significa mucho, talvez él era el perro y luego la cargó, pero... el perro tenía lastimada una pata y Potter me cargaba parado ¿Quién estaba lastimado? pues de los pies ninguno... Sirius se tocaba constantemente el brazo¿sería? por ahora era difícil saber quién era quién, se quedó dormida pensado en ello.

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter llegaron a la sala común muy agotados, todos tenían sus respectivos pensamientos y dudas en la cabeza.  
James sólo se preocupaba por el secreto de Remus, y que la pelirroja supiera el suyo.  
Sirius no confiaba mucho en lo que se presentaba, pero esperaba que nada grave pasara.  
Remus seguía envuelto en sus agonías, le mataba la idea de saber que alguien más supiera aquello, y más si se trataba de ella, ahora ¿Qué pensaría de él, lo más seguro es que dejaría de hablarle y... ¿Qué iba a pasar en las lunas llenas? Todo era un completo desastre que no ayudaba en nada a su ánimo.  
Peter sólo se remordía por lo sucedido y tenía muchos temores en la cabeza (y que yo desearía que se hicieran realidad, pero por fidelidad a la historia no puedo deshacerme de Peter).

Lily despertó y vio como Stephanie y Mary la miraban con suspicacia y sospecha.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde se metió anoche señorita? — La reprendió Stephanie tomando el control de la situación.

— ¿Merodeando por los pasillos, Prefecta? — Dijo Mary dándole una excusa a Lily.

— Por supuesto que no... La profesora McGonagall me encomendó vigilar un castigo, el turno fue muy largo y no pude avisarles nada. — Dijo Lily muy convencida de lo que decía, aunque era obvio que ellas no lo estaban.

— En serio. — Dijo Lily al ver la expresión de ellas, éstas sólo se miraron entre si y luego a Lily.

—Ya nos lo dirás después. — Dijeron a la vez dirigiéndole una sonrisa y ayudándola a levantarse de la cama para que se alistara, Lily sólo las miró lamentándose de que la conocieran tan bien.

James despertó por un pequeño ruidito, estaba un poco cansado, ya que casi no había dormido nada, a decir verdad alrededor de cuatro horas, cuando despertó vio que Remus se daba pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza contra la pared.  
— ¿Pero qué te pasa Lunático? — Preguntó entre extrañado y divertido. Remus se volvió rápidamente hacia su amigo, se alejó de la pared de un brinco, y cambió su compostura inmediatamente.

— Valla, has madrugado. — Dijo Remus cambiando el tema y con una sonrisa (que ahora forzaba) en los labios. James sólo sonrió y se dispuso a prepararse para ese día, aún era temprano, pero talvez encontraría algo que hacer antes del desayuno mientras que Remus tenía turno de vigilancia en unos momentos.

* * *

Y aquí dejamos el noveno capítulo, lamento la demora, pero de nuevo me quedé esperando reviews xD (:() 

Les agradezco infinitamente a los lectores su constancia y piedad de dejarme RR's xD.

MartaPotter ¡Hola! Gracias por pasarte, descuida, no falta mucho para que éstos estén juntos. Pero ya sabes, Lily es algo difícil, y James muy bueno metiendo la pata… Pero todo va bien. Sobre la parte oscura, ohh si, pero más adelante ;). Gracias y espero que sigas la historia.

Leyla Muchas gracias por pasarte, jejeje será que a lo mejor el título no es muy llamativo, pero que bueno que te topaste con el FF. Disculpa la tardanza, pero estaba esperanzada XD. Gracias otra vez!


	10. Lo que empieza bien ¿Bien termina?

Disclaimer: -señala su cincel y su roca- Si algo de esto fuese mío y lo hiciera con fines de lucro, tendría algo mejor para escribir xD

"_¿Qué tanto se puede culpar por inocente? Entrometida lechuza…"_

--- Changing for you --- 

Capítulo 10:

_**Lo que empieza bien... ¿Bien termina? **_

_**  
**_

...Después de unos minutos, Lily terminó de alistarse para su turno de media hora antes del desayuno, Mary y Stephanie no decían nada, pero se veían confiadas de que ella les diría algo más tarde. Salió de la sala un poco adormilada aún, además que seguía un poco confundida por lo de la noche anterior (a decir verdad unas cuantas horas antes).

Remus salió de la sala común de Gryffindor con unos aires por los suelos pero que sólo mostraba según él para sí mismo, caminó hasta los jardines del castillo donde le correspondía la guardia (nadie sabia porque vigilaban en todas partes) junto con unos cuantos alumnos de quinto curso y otro más de sexto. Vio unos pequeños resplandores a sus espaldas, miró rápidamente para ver de que se trataba: eran unos alumnos de primer curso persiguiéndose con sus varitas, nada grave para él... incluso agradable, le traía recuerdos de unos años atrás, sin embargo las nuevas reglas, castigos y prevenciones lo obligaban a reprender eso, se acercó a los niños pero antes de que llegara hacia ellos unos gritos terminaron de quitarle el sueño. Era Lily Evans...

— ¡¿Pero en que están pensando?! Saben que no deben estar aquí, no les quitare puntos si me prometen no volver a hacerlo ¿De acuerdo? — Dijo Lily un poco exasperada pero con amabilidad

Los "pequeños" la miraron con extrañeza pero se retiraron, Remus no dijo palabra alguna, por alguna razón no quería hablar con ella, él suponía que ella ya no querría volver a hacerlo jamás.

Lily tomó un poco de aire antes de seguir con la vigilancia, eso de imponer autoridad no era tan sencillo como ella se imaginaba, se volvió hacia su derecha y se encontró con un Remus cabizbajo, ella sabía que el chico llevaba un buen tiempo con esa actitud, se dirigió hacia él.

Para sorpresa de Remus Lily se dirigió hacia donde él se encontraba y puso su mano en su hombro¿se vería tan mal?, ella no tenía que hablarle si no quería, y eso era algo que él iba a decirle.

—...Yo entiendo si no quieres volver a hablar conmigo— Dijo el chico olvidando cambiar de expresión, Lily lo miró extrañada¿A qué se refería con eso?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Lily buscando el problema, Remus la miró aún más extrañado, él entendía perfectamente el problema, no la iba a obligar a hablarle.

— Entiendo si no quieres volver a hablar conmigo. — Dijo Remus sentándose en el pasto, Lily lo miró más extrañada aún¿Por qué no querría volver a hablar con él?

— A mi no me engañas Remus, hay algo que te aturde. — Dijo la chica tomando asiento junto a él y viendo la expresión en la cara del chico, Remus la miró extrañado¿A caso lo había descubierto?

— No, no me pasa nada... pero... yo entiendo si tu no quieres... No debe ser lindo saber que soy un... licántropo... —Dijo bajando la voz considerablemente al final. Lily lo miró fijamente, había encontrado la raíz del problema.

— Remus, no tienes por que preocuparte por eso. — Dijo segura con una sonrisa amable. El chico la miró con seriedad pero sin decir palabra, Lily sabía que ese era el problema, agachó la cabeza para encontrar palabras y luego volvió a mirarlo. — Debo admitir que no me lo esperaba de ninguna manera, estaba totalmente impactada, pero no pasó a mayores, a mi no me afecta el hecho de que tú seas eso, y espero que a ti tampoco, eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestra amistad... es algo que tú no elegiste ni tienes poder sobre ello, eso es algo que yo comprendo, quizás no soy la persona más indicada para decírtelo, pero te lo digo, además yo no te apruebo... yo te acepto tal y como eres, un excelente amigo, compañero, estudiante, tienes muchas cualidades envidiables como para que pienses que un detalle las borre, al menos desde mi y todos aquellos que te conocemos y estimamos. — Dijo la chica pensando en cada palabra que decía con suma sinceridad. Remus calló ante eso, no se lo esperaba.

— No ha sido agradable... — Dijo de repente Remus poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Lily desconcertada.

— Nunca ha sido agradable ser un... licántropo desde el primer día hasta hoy, pero he recibido el apoyo de ellos. — Decía Remus reflexionando más para él que para ella mientras caminaba a un largo pasillo que estaba en un puente que conectaba dos lados de Hogwarts (para que me entiendan, lugar de plática entre Harry y Lupin en la tercera película D) —De alguna manera ellos siempre lo han visto de una manera muy positiva, pero nunca han consultado nada.

— ¿Los merodeadores? — Preguntó Lily asimilando la situación y siguiéndolo.

— Es curioso pensar que incluso se convirtieron en animagos y me apoyaban, pero nunca consultaron, no es fácil...ahora que lo veo, yo soy quien lo vive así aunque ellos me muestren el camino.

— Son buenos amigos contigo. — Dijo Lily mientras se recargaba en el mirador de roca sólida.

— Siempre lo han sido, incluso cuando se enteraron de esto. Dijo mirándose a sí mismo

— No les importa lo que seas, mientras seas. — Dijo Lily reflexionando un poco al igual que Remus — ¿Siempre te ocultan en el castillo? — Preguntó Lily después de una pausa.

— No, claro que no, lo hacen en... la casa de los gritos.Dijo Remus pensando un poco antes de hablar

—Ya veo, pero, aún así no encuentro el por qué de tu preocupación, yo también puedo apoyarte.

— ¡NO!, claro que no, no quiero que algo te pace, es peligroso, ni siquiera estoy seguro sobre ellos. — Dijo Remus un poco más calmado y con una sombra de sonrisa en sus labios.

— Entiendo... — Dijo Lily dirigiéndole una sonrisa abiertamente.

— Desde que te conocí siempre has sido muy amable, tú vez algo que los demás no. — Dijo finalmente Remus recargándose en el mirador junto a ella y con una sonrisa que ahora era sincera en su rostro.

— No creo, todos los que te rodeamos nos dimos cuenta, pero no te desanimes, tenemos un largo camino por delante y tu no te nos puedes quedar atrás— Dijo Lily optimista y con una agradable sonrisa que contagiaba felicidad, para la sorpresa del chico, se acercó a éste y lo abrazo durante algún rato.  
Remus le habló un poco sobre las lunas llenas poco antes de que llegara la hora del desayuno.

...James bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al gran comedor después de acompañar a Sirius a la enfermería (recuerden que su brazo estaba lastimado).  
Una vez ahí, estaba el habitual bochorno matutino, el desayuno ya llevaba tiempo de haber empezado y Peter y Remus los esperaban en la larga mesa, lo único diferente en el ambiente era que el profesor Dumbledore encabezaba a los maestros una vez más en la mesa de profesores. A mediados del desayuno, este se puso de pie y todos guardaron silencio.

— Antes de finalizar con nuestro almuerzo, quisiera explicar de alguna manera mi ausencia. El ministerio cree que posiblemente haya que poner nuevas normas de seguridad en el colegio, es posible que ya no sea un lugar tan seguro, por eso mismo se saben muy pocas cosas del llamado señor tenebroso. Los veré muy pronto, permanezcan unidos. — Y diciendo esto desapareció de un momento a otro sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo, una confusión general invadió el sitio.

Pronto llegó la hora de clases y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas.

Los alumnos se acumulaban en las puertas del gran comedor de manera que era muy difícil abrirse paso entre ellos; James, Sirius, Remus y Peter caminaban sin mucho apuro al igual que los otros alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso que sólo tomaban las clases referentes a sus carreras (aunque en el caso de algunos, por la magnitud de sus carreras, no había mucha diferencia...) y en el caso de James, tomaba casi todas las que tomaba el curso anterior (él era uno de esos alumnos), al poco rato, el alborote fue disminuyendo y pudieron pasar con más facilidad por las puertas. En ese momento él tenía clase de Transformaciones al igual que sus amigos, cosa que los animaba bastante sin mencionar que ellos eran unos expertos en la materia, cosa que enorgullecía a McGonagall aunque no lo admitiera. Entraron en el aula esperando que la profesora se dilatara un poco en llegar, aunque por desgracia de algunos, ella ya se encontraba ahí, escribía velozmente en unos pergaminos con una cara de seriedad que nadie se atrevió a interrumpir, mientras tanto, James y el resto de los merodeadores, tomaban asiento placidamente en las últimas mesas de el aula como acostumbraban siempre en esa clase, aunque algunas veces la profesora los separara; James miraba hacia un punto fijo muy entretenido, Sirius observaba su entorno mientras que unas risueñas y parlanchinas chicas le mandaban sonrisas tontas (seré sincera, estúpidas) aunque él nunca tomaba demasiada atención a eso, a veces les respondía con una sonrisa, pero nunca en serio. Peter revisaba algo en su mochila muy desesperado, mientras que Remus miraba divertido a James, veía como James miraba ensimismado a cierta pelirroja que platicaba felizmente con sus compañeras, además el chico se despeinaba inconcientemente la cabeza y lanzaba sonrisas muy dignas de él lo que causaba un cuadro más divertido para Remus, pero se alegraba de que su amigo apreciara así a una persona como Lily.

Finalmente, la clase comenzó y la profesora McGonagall se dispuso a dar una breve reseña de la historia de las creencias de animagos que tenía relación con el siguiente tema  
Mientras esta hablaba, James notaba las atentas miradas de las chicas hacia Sirius y a él unas atentas miradas de indiferencia, la verdad le valía un bledo, hasta era agradable, pero ¿Sería posible que aún siguieran molestas por el partido de Quidditch? eso era demasiado exagerar.

— Debido a estas circunstancias podemos deducir que... — La profesora McGonagall paró de hablar con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro. Toda la clase miró hacia donde su mirada paró.

— Si no les interesa mi clase, espero que sea por que ya dominan el tema — Dijo la profesora acercándose a las últimas filas del aula pero al parecer los chicos no parecían poner atención a eso

— He dicho algo señor Potter, señor Black ¿Cuántas veces tendré que cambiarlos de mesa? — Preguntó McGonagall algo irritada y logrando tener la atención de estos.

— Depende... ¿Cuántas clases nos quedan con usted? — Preguntó Sirius sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, incluso algo divertido al ver la expresión de la maestra quién lo miraba fulminantemente, se veía un poco indignada, pero una sonrisa apareció de un momento a otro en sus labios, lo que desconcertó un poco a Sirius.

—Ya que se muestran tan eficientes y seguros ¿Podrían mostrarle a la clase el contra hechizo para animagos? — Esa era una prueba imposible de realizar para la clase, ella no había mostrado el hechizo, sin embargo, era muy común en sus clases que los merodeadores mostraran cosas así.  
James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas divertidas mientras los alumnos miraban con curiosidad.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó McGonagall con seriedad.

— Con gusto profesora pero ¿Cómo lo haremos sin un animago? — Preguntó Sirius mirando a su alrededor. La profesora lo miró por un momento, se quitó las gafas y las limpió con un pedazo de tela que tenía en un bolsillo mientras se alejaba un poco del sitio, los alumnos miraban aún con más curiosidad y con mucha expectación

— Bien... — Dijo McGonagall colocándose de nuevo las gafas... un gato apareció frente la clase sorprendiendo a más de uno.

James y Sirius quedaron un poco atónitos ante aquello, sin embargo no tardaron en actuar. Se colocaron en pie y juntos pronunciaron el maleficio que volvió a McGonagall una persona de nuevo, a decir verdad eso no era la gran cosa para ellos estaban muy acostumbrados a usar ese maleficio, ya que a veces lo utilizaban para jugar entre ellos.  
Un publico atónito guardo silencio y seguía viendo la escena, entre tantos Lily que a pesar de que se daba una idea de como sabían ese maleficio, no podía evitar quedar impresionada.  
La profesora McGonagall volvió a limpiarse las gafas y sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez de forma abierta.

— Bien, ese es un muy buen ejemplo de la aplicación del maleficio, para la próxima clase, traigan una investigación breve de las aplicaciones de este, también iniciaremos con la parte práctica, ya pueden retirarse. —  
Todos se pararon sin renegar nada y se dirigieron a la entrada, algunos mirando un momento a James y Sirius quienes en ese momento sólo intercambiaban miradas de complicidad junto con Remus y Peter.  
Una chica bien parecida paso cerca de ellos y les dirigió una amplia sonrisa, o al menos a Sirius el cual sólo la intercambió con especial simpatía. Los otros tres chicos lo miraban con el entrecejo fruncido mientras salía de su pensamiento.

— ¿Qué? es una chica agradable — Dijo Sirius al percatarse de la mirada de éstos  
James solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios y colocó uno de sus brazos sobre un hombro del chico.

— La envidia de todas— Dijo James bastante divertido mientras Sirius empezaba a caminar hacia su siguiente clase.

— No, aún no... Me gustaría invitarla a Hogsmeade. — Dijo Sirius un poco reflexivo al respecto mientras que James era invadido por una gran preocupación, era cierto, él no iba a ir con nadie pero... al menos iría a Zonko's.

Las siguientes clases transcurrieron sin ninguna relevancia, hasta que llegó la hora de ir de nuevo al gran comedor.  
La comida transcurrió sin mucho apuro, excepto por unas cuantas razones para ambos lados (Lily y James), en cuanto a lo que los merodeadores se refiere, Sirius no paraba de mirar desesperado hacia todas direcciones, buscando a lo que a los demás les pareció, a la chica (envidia de todas), después de mirar unos momentos, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, la chica pasó por la mesa y le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa mientras que éste hacia una reverencia de forma caballerosa, distintos grupitos de chicas parecían al borde del cólera, James dio un ligero codazo a su compañero, este lo miró y vio que James se ponía de pie.

— ¿Porqué no nos presentas? — Preguntó James de la manera más atenta con la intención de un empujoncito a Sirius.  
La chica paró por unos instantes y miró con reproche a James, mientras se acomodaba su castaña cabellera (para dar una pequeña descripción) Sirius se puso de pie un poco reprimido, pero no iba a desaprovechar aquello.

— James, te presento a Melissa Miller; Melissa, te presento a James Potter, aunque ya debes saber sobre él. — Dijo Sirius mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

— Precisamente— Dijo la chica extendiendo la mano con una pequeña sonrisa hacia James y una muy abierta hacia Sirius

— Un placer — Dijo James algo extrañado pero con simpatía. La chica asintió con la cabeza, sonrió nuevamente y se marchó del sitio

— Te veo luego Black — Dijo cuando se marchaba. Remus miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, pero divertido de aquello.

— ¿Cómo es que Canuto conoció a alguien tan digno? — Preguntó irónico y burlón.

— ¿Cómo?, más bien ¡Cómo no! fue en los jardines, ella tropezó y... la plática surgió— Dijo Sirius sentándose de nuevo.

Remus negó con la cabeza aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, miró como ciertas jóvenes sólo mordían lo que tenían a la mano mostrando cólera.

— Será mejor que la cuides, seguro que la estrangulan — Se mofó Remus mirando divertido a las chicas, bromearon un rato sobre aquello aunque era un poco preocupante para Sirius. Al salir del gran comedor, se percataron de que James había recibo un aviso, sin mencionarles más les pidió que quería estar sólo algún rato.

Lily, Stephanie y Mary comían con toda tranquilidad, pero curiosamente justo cuando esta comida se daba por finalizada, una lechuza de un marrón impresionante sobrevoló el gran comedor captando la atención de la pelirroja, era la misma lechuza de las notas, un bullicio impedía una buena visibilidad hacia el lugar de aterrizaje de ésta, caminaba obligada por los empujones de las personas que estaban ansiosas por salir, Stephanie y Mary caminaban por delante de ella jalándola de la túnica, justo cuando estaban en la entrada, pudo ver a la lechuza reiniciar su vuelo desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

Caminó por unos instantes pensando en aquello, pero no le dio gran importancia, llegaron a la sala común, tomaron asiento frente a la chimenea.

— Por fin tarde. — Dijo Stephanie acomodándose en su asiento

— Definitivamente, para todos— Dijo Lily con una sonrisa y dejando todo a tras.

—A pesar de que eres prefecta, te puedes dar tu minuto de descanso —Dijo Stephanie recordándole algo a la pelirroja que la hizo prácticamente saltar de su asiento, era verdad, tenía que supervisar el castigo con los merodeadores, lo había olvidado por completo. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero paró y vio la mirada de desconcierto de sus amigas.

—Yo... olvidé que tenía que vigilar un castigo. — Dijo dándose la vuelta y corriendo hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

Los merodeadores se dirigieron puntuales a su castigo pensando en que tendrían que cumplir todo bajo la supervisión de Lily, que no se les quitaba de la cabeza la idea de que ella talvez sólo había dicho eso para imponer su autoridad para con ellos de una vez por todas. Pero, para James y Sirius, era un alivio no tener que usar los espejos que usaban cada vez que tenían un castigo por separado. Remus había decidido acompañarlos aunque el no estuviese castigado.

Caminaron hasta llegar al despacho, donde curiosamente se encontraba Quejicus hablando con McGonagall, al parecer ya se retiraban ambos, para otra sorpresa, Lily aún no llegaba, unos pergaminos y plumas estaban listos para usarse en unos pupitres que habían aparecido junto al escritorio de la profesora, entraron y unos agitados andares se escucharon tras ellos.

Lily corrió por los pasillos pensando en que siempre llegaba retrasada en las guardias.

Los cuatro se volvieron hacia la entrada y vieron a Lily entrando al despacho muy agitada, se volvieron hacia sus asientos y cogieron sus plumas antes de recibir un regaño, ella tenía ese poder.

— ¿Cuáles eran las líneas? — Preguntó Sirius mojando su pluma y viendo su pergamino. Lily tomo aire y recordó las líneas.

—Creo que 'no debo merodear por los pasillos' y 'no debo responder a mis profesores'. —Dijo tomando asiento cerca de ellos. Hicieron una mueca de fastidio, pero comenzaron a escribir. Lily miró la escena y habló cuando estos escribieron el primer renglón.

— Paren. — Se limitó a decir poniéndose de pie, éstos pararon y la miraron muy extrañados.

— ¿Nos hemos equivocado? — Preguntó James mirándola justo a los ojos.

—No Potter, yo si— Dijo Lily mirando los pergaminos y pensando un poco.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Remus mirando como la chica tomaba las varitas de todos que se encontraban en el escritorio.

— No podemos usar magia— Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa malévola

— Pero yo si y no se merecen este castigo, por una vez que no hagan el trabajo no creo que haya gran problema. — Dijo apuntando hacia los pergaminos, que inmediatamente, comenzaron a llenarse de escritos idénticos a sus letras pero con cierta diferencia uno con otro para que pareciera más real.

Luego de eso, la chica guardó su varita y le entregó a cada uno la que les correspondía, éstos estaban muy desconcertados, pero no iban a reprochar nada.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Preguntó de repente Peter cuando vio como se finalizaban los trabajos.

— Esperar, nadie termina dos planillas tan rápido — Dijo Lily enarbolando una sonrisa, Remus negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios, Sirius tenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido mientras que James disfrutaba del cuadro. Peter sólo miraba los pergaminos.

— Sólo es por esta vez, no se acostumbren. — Dijo Lily con una mirada severa hacia los cuatro.

— Bien, si tú no le dices nada a McGonagall, nosotros no le diremos que nos estas malcriando. —Dijo Sirius con una mirada burlona y divertida.

—Ustedes son así desde siempre y estoy a favor de que les impongan regaños que los hagan reflexionar de verdad, pero esta vez no. — Dijo Lily revisando minuciosamente la entrada, Sirius tomó asiento sobre el escritorio mientras que James y Peter lo seguían. Remus se rascó por un momento la barbilla mientras revisaba con curiosidad un reloj que estaba junto a Sirius

— Tendremos que esperar alrededor de media hora para que sea creíble. — Dijo a Lily quien asintió por un momento pero paró un tanto reflexiva.

— Los pasillos están desiertos, podríamos irnos a las salas comunes sin ningún problema, PERO ¡No podrían salir de ahí de ninguna manera y por ningún motivo hasta dentro de media hora! — Dijo mirándolos con severidad.

— De acuerdo. —Dijo Sirius saltando del escritorio junto con James y Peter.

— Retírense, yo recogeré los pergaminos para que no haya problema. —Dijo la chica tomando los pergaminos y dejándolos sobre el escritorio. Sirius, Remus y Peter caminaron con cautela por los corredores mientras que James simplemente se quedaba en la entrada del despacho.

Lily miró que James no se movía.

— ¿Pero qué estas esperando Potter? — Preguntó algo desesperada, James se volvió hacia ella un poco distraído ya que no había tomado detalle de aquello.

— ¿Perdón? me pareció ver a alguien pasar, es todo — Mintió para tranquilizarla.

— ¡Quítate de la puerta! — Dijo Lily asimilando lo que escuchaba, este se movió al instante y tomó asiento nuevamente sobre el escritorio.

— Relájate— Dijo James con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, Lily sólo lo miró con curiosidad, una duda volvió a surgir en su cabeza con respecto a los merodeadores.

— Ustedes ¿Desde cuándo tienen tanta habilidad? es que ser un animago es... increíble, incluso para McGonagall— Dijo mirando el escritorio que tenía por detrás, James la miró con desconcierto, por lo general él era quien tenía que hacer y buscar lo imposible para iniciar una conversación que acababa con disgustos.

— Desde que tengo amigos, merodeadores —Dijo James inconcretamente, pero le divertía la idea. Lily lo miró con curiosidad, y una idea cruzó su cabeza "merodeadores" era verdad...

— ¿Ustedes tienen sobrenombres, verdad, son algo en especial?... ¿El tuyo? — Preguntó sin poder recordar dichos apodos. James la miró con el entrecejo fruncido¿Desde cuándo le interesaba lo que ellos hicieran o dejaran de hacer? no le iba a preguntar nada ni responder, quería que eso durara.

—Tenemos, es verdad, que curioso que lo recuerdes. — Dijo casi enarbolando una sonrisa, paró justo cuando varios recuerdos invadieron su mente: la vez que salvó a Snape, él chico que era igual a él; todo aquello hizo que su actitud animada se tornara un poco más seria.

Lily miró nuevamente al chico quien seguía sobre el escritorio pero esta vez con una mirada diferente, para ella era evidente que a él nunca le iba a sacar nada concreto, era como seguir buscando vida en la Luna, 'la luna' su actitud... otra duda. Lily recordó la platica que había tenido con Remus esa misma mañana, él le había contado que se escondían en la casa de los gritos en una trampilla cerca del sauce, al igual que el incidente de Snape.

— Tú ¿Tú salvaste a Snape en una luna llena, verdad? — Preguntó cambiando toscamente de tema, James miró a la chica ¿A caso no sabia hablar de otra cosa¿Por qué siempre entre la espada y la pared?

— Pues, si — Dijo buscando la forma de salir de ese aprieto antes de que volviera a preguntarle porqué lo había hecho.

— Ese Snape debió ser un apuro para ustedes que estaban con Remus pero... acaso ¿Lo salvaste porque Remus estaba ahí? Tú me dijiste que fue algo que se presentó en el momento, no te entendía, pero ahora veo que... soy una metiche, ahora entiendo porqué no querías decírmelo ¡Y qué secreto te pidió Dumbledore que guardaras! Lo siento— Dijo la chica dejando a James sin la posibilidad de decir mucho.

— De acuerdo, no fue exactamente Remus pero se presentó y ciertamente por eso no te iba a decir nada ni a nadie, me metería en apuros yo también— Dijo el chico pensando en un regaño por parte de Dumbledore y el enojo de Remus, sin embargo, la chica lo entendió de otra manera.

— Es verdad, no les ibas a decir que eres un... un... ¿Pero qué animago eres? — Preguntó al fin mirándolo fijamente.  
James estaba peor que atrapado, no le iba a decir que era un ciervo y que la había salvado la noche anterior e infinidad de veces, por un lado eso era conveniente, pero se escucharía extraño ¿Qué haría?

James decidió tomar una salida alternativa ¿Tenía otra opción?

— ¿Porqué lo preguntas? — Dijo sólo por responder (¬¬ vaya salida) Lily volvió a mirarlo, pero tenía derecho a preguntar aquello.

—Por saber, curiosidad, no sé qué es cada quién, excepto Remus pero no importa, hacen bien en apoyarle— Dijo cortando su pregunta, sin embargo aún con curiosidad.

Unos pasos se oyeron muy cerca de ahí, James se bajó del escritorio mientras que Lily acomodaba los pergaminos en su lugar, para su sorpresa era McGonagall quién también se sorprendió al entrar.

— Buenas tardes profesora— Dijo Lily adaptando seriedad, pero con simpatía. La profesora miró su despacho con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, al parecer no creía nada de lo que miraba.

— ¿Ya han acabado? — Preguntó mirando fijamente a James.

— Si, aquí están los pergaminos. — Dijo Lily tomándolos a nueva cuenta, McGonagall los miró detenidamente y para sorpresa de ambos, tomó la varita de James y la examinó con detalle.

— Bien, me alegro ¿Ya se han ido? — Preguntó señalando las butacas vacías.

— Sí, ya nos retirábamos —Dijo James muy quitado de la pena, McGonagall volvió a mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Retírense. — Dijo tomando los pergaminos y dejándolos en el escritorio. Estos obedecieron al instante.

Lily y James salieron del despacho de la profesora un poco apurados por el tono de voz de ésta.

— Gracias... — Dijo de repente Lily después de caminar por unos momentos.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó desconcertado.

— De hecho, tú y Black inventaron su castigo, el de los tres... aunque Remus no tenía nada que ver decidió acompañarlos, pero aún así yo no recibí nada, gracias. — Finalizó después de reflexionar un poco

— Eso no es nada, para empezar no tenías que estar castigada de nada, y tú nos quitaste el castigo, así que no hay problema— Dijo muy feliz consigo mismo, nunca en su vida pensó que ella le agradecería algo— Lo bueno es que supiste cómo salvarnos a parte, usando tu varita. — Agregó un poco más serio pero sin ocultar su felicidad.

— Bueno, es que yo sé que en ese tipo de castigos siempre revisan las varitas, pero no la del vigilante — Dijo Lily serena mientras llegaban a la sala común de Gryffindor y el punto donde se llegaba a la de Ravenclaw. El retrato se abrió y vieron a Sirius salir y dirigirse a ellos. Tomó a James por un brazo y lo jaló hacia el retrato despidiéndose de Lily con un gesto con la mano, cosa que James hizo pero con palabras.

— Hasta pronto Evans. — Lily los miró sin decir nada y se volvió para caminar hacia su sala común, sin embargo, escuchó algo que la dejó paralizada en el pasillo...

— Cornamenta, te estuvimos esperando, mira esto

'Cornamenta' sus sobrenombres, los estaba recordando: Canuto, Lunático, Colagusano. El ciervo, el perro, el hombre lobo, la rata. Lily se quedó petrificada, si Cornamenta era su sobrenombre, entonces él era el ciervo.

Lily continuó petrificada en el pasillo por unos instantes, él era el ciervo que la había defendido la noche anterior, Black era el perro y Pettigrew la rata, ahora sabía más cosas pero estaba muy impactada. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a su sala común donde Stephanie y Mary platicaban placidamente aún en los sillones.

... — Cornamenta, te estuvimos esperando, mira esto... — Dijo Sirius señalando hacia la ventana donde se tenía una pequeña vista hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, un hipogrifo estaba en la orilla del lago, era sorprendente además de que era bastante imponente.

— Genial— Dijo James mirando con expectación

— ¿Pero qué estará haciendo por aquí? — Dijo Remus mirando con cierto misterio.

— Entrevistas ¿Qué más? es evidente que ha venido del bosque— Contestó Sirius mirando con el entrecejo fruncido, normalmente él era el de la pregunta y Remus lo corregía.

— ¡Vayamos! — Dijo James yendo por su capa mientras Sirius corría por el mapa.

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter caminaron con cautela bajo la capa invisible y mirando de vez en cuando el mapa asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie, llegaron a los terrenos, el hipogrifo parecía indiferente a todo lo que pasara a su alrededor, su única preocupación era cuanta agua podía beber del lago.

— ¿Y... ahora qué? — Preguntó nuevamente Peter mirando con expectación al hipogrifo.

— Saludarlo. — Dijo Sirius adelantándose un poco y casi saliéndose de la capa.

— ¿¡Pero qué estas loco!? Te va a ver ¿A caso no has aprendido nada? si lo ofendes estamos perdidos — Reprendió Remus a Sirius jalándolo para que entrara nuevamente a la capa. Sirius lo miró con reproche mientras que James le guiñaba un ojo, Sirius se jaló un poco para que Remus lo sujetara.

— Mira y aprende— Dijo James saliendo de la capa, Remus no pudo hacer nada ya que tenía las manos ocupadas con Sirius.

— Debí imaginarlo— Dijo Remus soltando a Sirius quien salió de la capa y tomó asiento en el césped seguido de Remus y Peter quienes seguían dentro la capa.

James avanzó sin muchos apuros hacia el hipogrifo quien rápidamente se percató de su presencia, Sirius miraba sin mucho asombro, Peter lo vitoreaba y miraba admirado mientras que Remus sólo lo veía.  
James sonrió ante la atención prestada y se dispuso a actuar, el hipogrifo retrocedió un poco en señal de alerta, James lo hizo de igual forma mientras hacia una caravana digna de un caballero con honores (¿raro no?), esperó a que el hipogrifo hiciera alguna clase de movimiento. Peter hacia sonidos de asombro y aplaudía en las partes emocionantes mientras que Sirius era sacado de sus casillas por el comportamiento de Peter. Remus sólo miraba atento al hipogrifo.  
El hipogrifo miró fijamente a James mostrando desconfianza mientras que éste retrocedía un poco mostrando respeto, el hipogrifo hizo un movimiento inesperado que hizo que Peter sacara un chillido agudo, pero en cuanto vio que el hipogrifo se acercaba empezó a aplaudir nuevamente.

— ¡¿Podrías calmarte?! — Preguntó Sirius ya harto de aquello. Remus apartó la vista del hipogrifo para ver a Sirius, Peter lo miró sin comprender mientras que James enarbolaba una sonrisa, estaba apunto de tocar al hipogrifo. Un sonido similar al de una escopeta se escuchó por los aires haciendo la desesperación en el hipogrifo.

Varios disparos siguieron tras ese mientras el hipogrifo se mostraba muy alterado. James se acercó un poco con la intención de calmarlo mientras que Sirius, Remus y Peter se ponían de pie para ver de dónde provenía aquello.

— Deben ser alguna clase de cazadores. — Dijo Remus después de unos momentos

— ¿En el bosque prohibido? — Preguntó Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido. (Ese día estaba un poco más despierto xD)

— Es una posibilidad. — Se justificó Remus mirando con cautela entre los árboles, los disparos se escuchaban cada vez más de cerca.

James mantenía una interesante batalla tratando de tranquilizar al hipogrifo, los disparos cesaron un momento dándole la oportunidad de tocarlo, éste se tranquilizó un poco.

— Será mejor que lo ocultemos— Sentenció Remus mirando la escena.

— ¿Dónde? — Dijo Peter inmediatamente.

— La casa de los gritos— Dijo Sirius llamando a James para que se acercara, James tenía al hipogrifo un poco más calmado, pero se sentía la preocupación.

— ¿Y se puede saber cómo lo vamos a meter con el sauce ahí? — Preguntó James quién aún no lograba que el hipogrifo diera un paso hacia delante.

— Buena pregunta, yo podría paralizarlo, que Sirius abra la trampilla y — Dijo Remus pensando un poco aquella situación.

— ¿Y? — Dijo Sirius impaciente cuando los disparos empezaron a oírse muy de cerca.

— Y James podría sobrevolar el área con el hipogrifo— Dijo Remus mirando con cautela a James.

— ¡¿Escuché bien, cómo se supone que voy a sobrevolar?! — Preguntó James un poco alterado ya que el hipogrifo empezaba a desesperarse nuevamente.

— Montándote... y será mejor que sea rápido — Dijo Peter ya entrado a la conversación.

— Tú entretén al sauce Peter. — Dijo Remus ya empezando a caminar hacia el sauce, Sirius y Peter lo seguían muy de cerca mientras que James se quedaba parado con el hipogrifo ¿Por qué él?

Un crujir de hojas se escuchó tras James, tenía que hacer algo y rápido, el hipogrifo empezó a desesperarse nuevamente, James lo tomó con la fuerza que tenía.

— No te vallas a ofender pero, espero que me permitas llevarte— Dijo James preparándose para subir al lomo de este, el hipogrifo retrocedió un poco, James lo miró con ansias pero notó como este se encorvaba un poco e inclinaba la cabeza.

— Bien, gracias, no te arrepentirás, si nadie monta un hipogrifo a los 16... ¿Qué te parece si somos la excepción? — Dijo James subiéndose al hipogrifo, este retrocedió un poco, James se extrañó un poco y tomó al hipogrifo por alrededor del cuello justo cuando este empezó a correr a una buena velocidad, en segundos se hallaba a metros del suelo.

James sentía un gran cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, una emoción lo invadía, tenía muchas ganas de volar por todos los terrenos, pero tenía que llevarlo al sauce.

Remus se paró frente al sauce mientras que una rata corría al rededor de éste para captar su atención.

— Petrificus totallus — Dijo Remus y el sauce quedó paralizado, sin embargo, por la fuerza de este, no duraría mucho. Sirius se apresuró a abrir la trampilla.

James daba vueltas por encima de estos sin que lo notaran, esperaba ver la trampilla abierta.

— ¿Dónde está James? — Preguntó Remus mirando hacia los lados, James bajó en picada tal y como lo solía hacer con su escoba, no se le dificultaba eso para nada era agradable.

— ¡Justo aquí! — Dijo Sirius señalando a James al tiempo que se tiraba al suelo para evitar ser golpeado por estos.

James cayó en picada casi golpeando a Sirius, pero este se movió antes de que algo sucediera, entró en la trampilla sin ningún problema y se bajó del hipogrifo inmediatamente, éste le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza, Sirius, Remus y Peter entraron después de James.

— Casi me matas Cornamenta. — Dijo Sirius viendo la forma de acercarse a James sin ofender al hipogrifo, James sólo sonrió y se alejó un poco del hipogrifo para estar cerca de sus amigos.

— ¿Y ahora qué haremos? — Dijo James mirando fijamente a Remus.

— No lo sé, cuidarlo supongo. — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y pensando un poco al respecto

— No ¿Qué va? JURALO. — Dijo Sirius irónico ante eso, Remus lo miro sin decir nada.

— Creo que se alimentan de Hurones— Dijo Peter mirando al hipogrifo.

— Genial... ¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar hurones? — Dijo Remus mostrando su preocupación al respecto.

— No se, pero no podemos tenerlo aquí por mucho tiempo— Dijo Sirius mirando fijamente a Remus dando a entender que se refería a las lunas llenas.  
Optaron por salir de ahí después de hablar por un rato, se dirigieron al castillo, pero vieron que alguien salía del bosque prohibido.

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se volvieron al escuchar a alguien volver del bosque prohibido, ellos estaban bajo la capa, no podía verlos, miraron aliviados como un simpático semigigante que debía medir unos alegres dos metros y medio, volvía del bosque con unos aires por los suelos, lo conocían, eran amigos, se trataba de Hagrid, el guardián de llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts, no se resistieron más y decidieron ir a saludar a su amigo (les llevaba algo así como 10 años de antigüedad) Se quitaron la capa lejos de la vista de Hagrid, y pronto se dirigían hacia donde éste estaba.

— ¡Hagrid! — Dijo James dirigiéndose a una pequeña cabaña en los terrenos del castillo.

— James ¡hola chicos! — Dijo Hagrid enarbolando una confusa sonrisa

— ¿Pero qué sucede? — Dijo Sirius sintiendo curiosidad, tal vez Hagrid tendría algo que ver con esos disparos, pero él no cargaba ningún tipo de arma.

—Nada, no es nada— Dijo Hagrid como si quisiera ocultar algo

— No, por supuesto que pasa algo, vamos Hagrid¿Cuándo nos has podido ocultar algo? — Dijo Sirius guiñando un ojo a Hagrid, este sólo lo miró por un momento, tomó aire y miró al bosque

— Escuché que unos locos perseguían a un hipogrifo, lo seguían con la intención de cazarlo así que me dispuse a ir, pero cuando llegué, el hipogrifo ya no estaba espero que haya huido lejos, esos locos decían que lo seguirán buscando pero es difícil que se haya salvado, lo más seguro es que haya vuelto al bosque, su única salida es irse lejos, pero eso es difícil sin la ayuda de alguien que lo guíe. — Dijo Hagrid cada vez más deprimido

— No te preocupes, yo estoy seguro de que está a salvo— Dijo Remus mirando aliviado a Hagrid, éste lo miró un poco más alegre.

— Eso espero —Dijo acercándose a su cabaña.

— ¡Eh, Hagrid! — Dijo James antes de que este volviera a la cabaña.

— De casualidad ¿No sabrías de un lugar donde encontrar hurones? — Dijo recordando lo buen andante que era su amigo.

— Muertos— Agregó Remus antes de que este respondiera, Hagrid los miró con la ceja arqueada, pero no reprochó nada.

— Bien pues, al acceso de ustedes hay un comercio de alimento para criaturas en Hogsmeade, pero ¿Para qué los necesitan? — Preguntó Hagrid con una sonrisa, pero con un tanto de extrañes al final. Los cuatro se miraron entre sí.

— Para nada, sólo curiosidad — Dijo Sirius mientras corrían lejos para evitar ser descubiertos, Hagrid los miró irse, se dirigió a su cabaña donde se preparó lo que se estaba volviendo su tradicional té con galletas.

Lily tomó asiento junto a Stephanie y Mary quienes tenían una animada conversación. En cuanto le vieron, la invitaron a tomar asiento cerca de ellas.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido en la vigilancia, algo nuevo? Dijo Stephanie mientras Lily tomaba asiento ¿Que si había visto algo nuevo? qué pregunta tan certera.

— No... Lo normal— Dijo Lily negando con la cabeza

— ¿Segura? —Dijo Mary con el entrecejo fruncido

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no? — Dijo Lily con la misma extrañes que ella.

— Nada, de hecho nada... nada que tenga que ver con la vigilancia, has estado rara desde que viste la lechuza en el gran comedor. — Dijo Mary como si olvidara algo.

— La de James para ser precisas. — Dijo Stephanie como recordándole algo a Mary, Lily se quedó helada ante eso.

— ¿De Potter? — Preguntó con un hilo de voz, tenía muchas dudas ante eso.

— Sí, era marrón ¿No? — Dijo Stephanie dirigiéndose a Mary.

— Definitivamente— Dijo Mary asintiendo con la cabeza, Lily no podía creer aquello

— Pero... es la misma lechuza de las notas— Dijo Lily haciendo que Stephanie y Mary dieran un brinquito de su asiento.

Stephanie y Mary intercambiaban miradas a cada momento, sin embargo no se mostraban con gran asombro, Lily solo se "fosilizaba" en su asiento, estaba sentada sumergida en sus pensamientos. Él había pasado la noche de la supuesta cita cancelada, leyó la nota y no le dijo nada ¿Sería otra de las tantas estupideces de Potter? En definitiva ella siempre le había hecho saber lo que opinaba de una cita ¿Qué le hacia pensar que esa vez sería diferente¿Su anonimato? bueno, supuesto anonimato. Todos estos pensamientos pasaban por una Lily que cada vez se mostraba más molesta.

—Vaya... qué peculiar. — Dijo Mary después de un largo instante de silencio, Lily la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Bueno es que... es peculiar si, pero no es novedad — Dijo Stephanie respaldando a Mary

— Cierto, no lo es, es otra estupidez de ese Potter. — Dijo Lily incorporándose de su asiento, se dirigió al cuadro con la intención de irse.

—Cierto, la cena va a comenzar. — Dijo Stephanie con otros ánimos como si fuera la cosa.

— Vamos— Dijo Mary tomando la iniciativa jalándolas de los brazos hacia el exterior

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, se dirigían cómodamente hacia el gran comedor, caminaban tranquilos por los corredores pensando en la cercana visita a Hogsmade. Al llegar al gran comedor, se sentaron en la punta de la mesa, a menudo lo hacían, era agradable desde su perspectiva.  
La cena pasó sin muchos apuros, todos comían placidamente lo que más les gustara de los elfos, en la mesa de profesores se podía sentir ese cuchicheo que se había vuelto cotidiano en ellos, los alumnos aún mostraban desconcierto, sin embargo, no le daban tanta importancia al asunto desde el último aviso. La cena terminó satisfactoriamente, en el caso de los merodeadores, Sirius había conseguido una breve charla con Melissa, cosa que le agradaba demasiado. La entrada se llenó súbitamente de alumnos que esperaban ansiosos subir a los dormitorios.

Lily, Stephanie y Mary, caminaban sin articular palabra alguna, Lily se apartó un poco para ver los horarios de vigilancia de la semana. Remus hizo lo mismo (además de otros prefectos), pero acompañado de los merodeadores.

Lily miraba por entre las listas buscando las iniciales L. E. las encontró, por ahora podía respirar pero en unos días estaba saturada de vigilancias. Escuchó unas carcajadas detrás de ella, reconoció esas voces al instante, eran los merodeadores. Lily se volvió al horario al ver como los prefectos bloqueaban el paso al enfrascarse en sus horarios.

Remus miraba su horario mientras que James y Sirius no paraban de hacer bromas respecto a él y Peter, miró que Lily se encontraba cerca

— Hola— Dijo con muchos ánimos, Lily salió de sus pensamientos para ver a Remus quien sonreía cordial

— Hola Remus — Dijo alegre mientras veía la forma de salir de ahí, al notar eso, Remus se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar.

— Gracias, nos vemos— Dijo Lily aliviada de salir de ahí, ahora podía dirigirse a su sala común. James vio que Lily salía de entre la multitud, aquella mañana se había mostrado cordial, talvez no habría mucho problema si decía algo.

— Hola Evans—Saludó posando su mano sobre su hombro para que esta interrumpiera su paso, Lily paró cortante, escuchó la voz que menos quería oír en ese momento, se volvió hacia él con esa mirada fría que solía tener frente a él, James lo notó al instante.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó un tanto desconcertado, la verdad ese comentario era más para si mismo que para ella.

— ¿Que qué pasa¡No tienes vergüenza Potter!, tú y tu estúpida notita me tienen cansada ¿Cómo no lo supuse antes¡Eres un infeliz!, y hacerte pasar por lo que no, ES LA GOTA QUE DERRAMÓ EL BASO, no digas que no sabes lo que pasa, TU LECHUZA TE HA DELATADO, ahora... ¡Déjame en paz! — Dijo (bueno, gritó) Lily muy irritada y quitando la mano de éste bruscamente de su hombro, se marchó a buen paso como solía hacerlo cuando estaba molesta.

James se quedó pasmado en el pasillo sin poder comprender ni media palabra de lo que ella había dicho ¿Cómo que su lechuza lo había delatado? esa mañana había recibido una carta de su madre nada alentadora ¿Porqué se enfadaría por eso? Y ¿Cuál nota? Remus y Sirius intercambiaban miradas inseguras y preocupantes mientras que Peter estaba tan desconcertado como James.

* * *

-Deja a un lado su mechudo para desempolvar- ¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo –ve el calendario- alrededor de un año ¬¬… 

Am, para serles franca, no tengo excusa más que el hecho de que me quedase en la eterna espera de un review o seña de que alguien pasaba por la página, aunque igual no debí haberla dejado caer tanto…

Espero que algún alma pase por este proyecto en el cual he puesto bastante empeño y que sería muy lamentable terminara cerrado… pero como quien dice, así es la life.

-Desaparece-


	11. ¿Quidditch azul o problemas de colonia?

>-- Changing for you -->

Disclaimer: Simple, ella tiene el libro más vendido por anticipación, y yo un fanfiction con promedio de 2 reviews por capítulo xD ¿De quiénes son los personajes y quién es la que gana $$? Ella owo.

Capítulo 11:

_**Quidditch azul y problemas de colonia**_

El cielo estaba en su tono más claro mientras las nubes eran perladas y hacían contraste con aquella mañana fría y tranquila, sin embargo, eso no disminuía en lo más mínimo el ánimo de los alumnos.

James Potter se levantó casi enseguida después que el primer rayo de luz iluminara su ventana, tenía muchas razones para levantarse ese día: la primera era el partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw, esa temporada era muy reñida para todos, Ravenclaw había perdido su encuentro con Hufflepuff y tenía que reponerse mientras que Gryffindor apenas llevaba su segundo partido y era decisivo para saber si quedaba dentro de la copa, también tenía ganas de ir de a Hogsmeade, además de tener que conseguir la comida para el hipogrifo (el cual se estaba alimentando de algunos platillos de los elfos) pero por otro lado, también tenía razones para quedarse estampado a su cama. Evans lo odiaba de nuevo, la mañana anterior incluso le había dado las gracias, pero esa misma noche, su mundo rosa se desvaneció más rápido de lo que él lo esperaba ¿Cómo iba a solucionar aquello? De sólo pensarlo se envolvió en sus cobijas nuevamente, hubiera podido caer rendido sino fuera porque también tenía que solucionar su problema "social" con los Hufflepuff, se paró de un brinco y se alisto en el menor tiempo posible.

Lily se hallaba un tanto perezosa aquella mañana, el simple hecho de despegarse de su cama la desanimaba mucho, aquel día media escuela (la verdad toda) se descompondría con el Quidditch y más tarde paseo por Hogsmeade, quizás la última era su razón de levantarse. Se alistó tan rápido como pudo al notar que no había ni un alma en las camas del dormitorio.

James bajó tranquilamente las escaleras, era uno de los primeros en hacerlo, muchas cosas lo aturdían en ese momento pero por ahora tenía que concentrarse en lo primero que era el partido de Quidditch, terminó de bajar los escalones deslizándose por el barandal de roca de las escaleras, entró en el gran comedor y notó que sólo los jugadores de ambos equipos eran quienes ocupaban asiento, tomó asiento junto al capitán para saber los detalles.

Lily corrió por los pasillos que se hallaban desiertos en ese momento, pero se debía a lo tarde que debía ser, dobló la esquina patinando casi estampándose al suelo, y entró al gran comedor el cual se hallaba totalmente lleno.

Al poco rato, más y más alumnos empezaron a llegar a la vez que los platos iban llenándose uno a uno, James notó que Sirius, Remus y Peter entraban cómodamente y sin ningún apuro, se sentaron al lado de él sin más que agregar y empezaron a servirse

Sirius se sentó junto a James y Remus y Peter frente a sin decir nada por un largo rato hasta que Sirius dijo el primer comentario muy animado.

— Por fin le dije a Melissa que fuera conmigo a Hogsmeade. —

— ¿Y qué te dijo? — Preguntó Remus interesado.

— Estoy feliz¿Qué me dijo? — Preguntó Sirius irónico ante eso, Remus arqueó la ceja y volvió a su lectura.

— Y... como mi querido James va a ir sólo— Dijo Sirius un poco más serio, James miró un poco más atento.

— ¿Qué¿Qué le has dicho? — Dijo un tanto alterado

— Nada, tranquilo, sólo que tú ibas a ir solo y... que si no conocía a alguien que le gustara divertirse un rato— Dijo Sirius guiñando un ojo a su amigo el cual lo miraba un poco acongojado.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? — Volvió a preguntar Remus esta vez con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Me dio una cachetada y 'que me veía en Hogsmeade'— Dijo Sirius un tanto extrañado y tranquilo.

— ¿Qué¿Por qué? — Preguntó James muy extrañado y confundido.

— No lo sé, no le has hecho nada. — Dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

— A caso ¿No es ella una Hufflepuff? — Dijo Remus una vez más metido en la conversación.

— Cierto... si, efectivamente, ya veo... con razón. — Dijo Sirius tocándose la mejilla, James se encogió en su asiento ahora entendía la indiferencia de ella hacia él, la indiferencia de muchos, miró como cierta pelirroja entraba al comedor.

Lily tomó asiento junto a Stephanie y Mary quienes terminaban su desayuno, cogió un plato de avena y lo devoro lo más rápido que pudo mientras que Stephanie y Mary la miraban un tanto sorprendidas pero no decían nada al respecto, inmediatamente que terminó su plato, la gente empezó a acumularse en la entrada.

James se paró de su asiento junto con los demás jugadores y empezaron a retirarse del gran comedor, los demás alumnos empezaron a hacer lo mismo.

Llegaron a los vestidores y repasaron con cautela las últimas estrategias, después de unos momentos, salieron con sus respectivas escobas y anudaron el vuelo, James volaba espléndidamente en su barredora mientras que Elyon narraba el partido tan animada como siempre.

…James sobrevolaba el estadio al igual que el otro buscador, los marcadores iban empatados cincuenta a cincuenta, una lluvia azotadora recorrió el lugar, James no podía ver muy bien, sacó su varita y conjuro lo que le correspondía.

— Ravenclaw tiene la quaffle, pero parece que Gryffindor no se queda con los brazos cruzados, toma la quaffle, se dirige a la meta y... ouch!, Ravenclaw manda una blodger al cazador y muy certera¡que alguien haga algo, esta cayendo! — Decía Elyon mirando hacia McGonagall quién enseguida pidió medio tiempo para hablar con la profesora encargada del partido.

James pasaba por las gradas notando el aire de indiferencia de todos, una pequeña porra de Gryffindor se escuchaba, aunque estos se notaban tímidos al estar al lado de Hufflepuff, James estaba cansado de aquello, tenía que hacer algo, bajó de su escoba mientras varios profesores discutían junto a McGonagall, algunos jugadores hicieron lo mismo, James sintió una mano sobre su hombro, se trataba de Remus

— Que embrollo— Dijo tomando asiento junto a él.

— Lunático estoy cansado¿Cómo soluciono el problema con Hufflepuff? — Dijo James sumamente acongojado, Remus lo miró por un instante, miró hacia las gradas rascándose un poco la barbilla.

— Por ahora no estas jugando contra ellos, pero se me ocurre... —Decía Remus reflexivo al respecto.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo James ya desesperado de que nada le viniera a la mente.

— Pierde el partido. — Dijo Remus mirándolo con tranquilidad.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! pero este no tiene nada que ver con Hufflepuff. — Dijo James acongojado.

— Confía en mi, después verás que tiene que ver. — Dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

— Pero si lo hago, no tendríamos nada asegurado para la copa, tendríamos que jugar contra Slytherin— Dijo James reflexionando

— Tú eres un magnífico jugador, y le has ganado mil veces a Slytherin, vamos, confía en mi — Dijo Remus subiendo a las gradas al ver que el partido comenzaba de nuevo, James retomó el vuelo un tanto acongojado, su equipo le miraba con confianza, no sabían en el traidor que se iba a convertir en ese momento.

La lluvia empezaba a calmarse un poco, la quaffle se lanzó y el partido volvió, James miraba hacia las gradas, la porra de Gryffindor seguía igual de tímida y todo por él, tenía que hacerlo (fuera cual fuera el plan de Remus), pero se prometería algo POR NADA DEL MUNDO PERDERIA EL PARTIDO CON SLYTHERIN, miró hacia Remus quien lo veía con tranquilidad, volvió su mirada hacia Ravenclaw, tenían unos ánimos sorprendentes y con qué razón después de todo, iban a ganar. Miró a cierta pelirroja que observaba hacia los cazadores indiferente de todo. Decidió volver su mirada hacia el buscador de Ravenclaw quien torpemente se iba abriendo paso entre la lluvia, eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba, a ese paso nunca iba a encontrar la snitch. James decidió buscarla para que éste lo siguiera, miró hacia todas direcciones desesperadamente ¡la encontró! bajó en picada como era su especialidad y el otro buscador reaccionó de forma torpe bajando sumamente empinado. 'Novato', pensó James mientras seguía persiguiendo la snitch.

— Gryffindor encabeza el juego con más puntos, pero Ravenclaw parece reaccionar, otra bludger CASI, John la ha esquivado por un pelo, parece que estas bludgers son la especialidad de Ravenclaw ¿Pero qué tenemos? James Potter va tras la snitch, va muy decidido¿Será el fin de Ravenclaw? parece que no, Forz va tras James, este chico nuevo egresado al equipo de Ravenclaw parece tener agallas. — Elyon seguía narrando con detalle, James se sentía cada vez más y más mal pero tenía que darle un fin a aquello, retrocedió un poco quedando exactamente igual que aquel buscador, algunos espectadores se colocaron de pie.

Precia que Forz no se decidía a tomar la snitch '¿Qué tendrá en la cabeza?' Se preguntaba James cada vez más alterado, el publico miraba atónito preguntándose '¿Porqué no cogen la snitch de una buena vez?' La snitch dio una vuelta cerrada y peligrosa dándole a James la excusa perfecta para hacerse a un lado. El chico Forz se emocionó ante aquello, el publico se puso nuevamente de pie y miraba con las manos tapándose la boca. Forz sí había tomado la snitch, pero también se había estampado en una grada. Todos miraban con asombro y atónitos al chico y a James, Elyon quedó helada.

—y... Ra... Ravenclaw ¡GANA! — Dijo después de unos instantes.

James miraba al chico caer, un destello se vio y una camilla lo sujetó antes de que algo pasara. 'Pobre novato de segundo' pensó James bajando de su escoba junto a los demás jugadores.

Las gradas de Ravenclaw estallaron en gritos de emoción, todos vitoreaban al pequeño Forz.

James bajó de su escoba junto a los Gryffindor quienes no tenían palabra alguna.

— Bien pues ¡A entrenar contra Slytherin! — Dijo el capitán con un poco de ánimo, todos asintieron mirando un poco acongojados a James.

— Bueno… mejor eso a que tu fueras el estampado ¿No? — Dijo una cazadora más para si misma que para los demás, parecía que ella buscaba una explicación a ese resultado.

— Genial — Dijo James por lo bajo irónico ante eso, ahora si podía decir que era el jugador más desdichado de Gryffindor.

James caminaba por los corredores (que estúpido sonó eso o .o) mirando a diversos grupitos de Ravenclaw eufóricos por su "victoria", James sólo quería encontrarse con Remus para ver cual era su "grandioso" plan. Todo era un caos, él había hecho eso para no ser la oveja negra de Gryffindor que trae famas raras al equipo ¿Cómo iba a solucionar aquello? todo le había resultado al revés ¡¿Donde demonios estaba Remus?! Siguió por los corredores siendo nuevamente, victima de los señalamientos y cuchicheo de todos.

Encontró a Remus caminando tranquilamente por un corredor

— ¡Lunático! — Dijo James acercándose hacia Remus como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¿Eh? — Preguntó Remus mirando a quién tenía en frente.

— Hasta ahora estoy perdido¿Cuál es tu "dichoso" plan? — Dijo James bastante irónico.

— Bien... ¿Cuáles son los marcadores? — Preguntó Remus muy quitado de la pena.

— ¡¿QUÉ¡¿CÓMO QUE CUÁLES SON LOS MARCADORES?, TODO LO QUE HICE PARA QUE TÚ ME DIGAS QUE TENGO UNA OPORTUNIDAD CON SLYTHERIN! — Dijo James bastante alterado sacudiendo a Remus.

— No, tranquilízate, sólo dímelo. — Dijo Remus con una tranquilidad que a James le pareció cinismo.

— Pues... — Dijo James tomando un poco de aire — Hufflepuff perdió el primer partido con Gryffindor, su segundo lo ganó contra Ravenclaw ¡quién venció a Gryffindor! y Slytherin venció a Hufflepuff y perdió con Ravenclaw — Dijo James un POCO mas calmado.

— Exactamente, verás, este partido no lo perdiste contra Hufflepuff pero es como si hubiera sido así — Dijo Remus antes de que James empezara a alegar. — Si Ravenclaw perdió con anterioridad contra Hufflepuff y ahora gana contra Gryffindor ¿Qué significa eso?

— ¿QUE SOY UN ESTÚPIDO? — Dijo James volviendo a su desesperación.

— ¡NO! James, en primer término, tú tienes que calmarte, muéstrate acorde al resultado no alterado ¿De acuerdo? — Dijo Remus con la misma desesperante tranquilidad

— ¿Y en que va a...

— ¡SÓLO HAZLO! — Interrumpió Remus a James cuando un grupito de Hufflepuff pasó frente a ellos.

— Vaya, vaya pero si es el 'gran' señor Potter, tan grande que perdió contra un pequeño de segundo de un equipo al cual Hufflepuff derrotó hace poco. — Dijo uno de ellos, era el mismo chico que lo había retado la vez anterior.

— Recuerda Cornamenta, acorde, no alterado — Le dijo Remus a James al oído antes de que este se abalanzara contra ese muchacho. Un público se fue acercando mirando con expectación la escena.

— De acuerdo — empezó a decir James entendiendo a Remus — Es verdad, soy pequeño muy pequeño, no pude ganarle a quienes perdieron contra ustedes, soy mil veces más pequeño que cualquiera de aquí, me retracto de lo que dije alguna vez. Mis respetos. — Dijo James haciendo una reverencia que se vio un poco exagerada, pero acorde. El chico lo miró bastante extrañado.

— Lo que digas Potter — Dijo el chico dando media vuelta, pero a James no le importaba el "publiquito" que tenía alrededor, aceptaban su comentario.

— ¿Lo ves? — Dijo Remus sacando a James del bullicio que ahora se dispersaba.

— Salve sabio Sir Lord Lunático— Dijo James burlándose un poco, estaba eufórico de felicidad, un problema menos y ahora no pensaba ser generoso con Slytherin.

Este nuevo comentario de James no tardo nada en dispersarse por todo el castillo, los jugadores no lo miraban con el reproche de antes (aunque seguían reprimidos por la derrota), todos se enteraron incluso cierta pelirroja que sólo opino: Vanidad, payaso, no le creo. ¿Que quién le aviso a ésta sobre aquello? pues Stephanie y Mary estaban entre el bullicio de personas, los Hufflepuff cambiaron su mirada de un momento a otro, no lo miraban con indiferencia, pero ya no lo hacían con admiración.

James y Remus se encontraron rápidamente con Sirius y Peter (quienes también ya habían escuchado algo al respecto).

— Gran derrota Cornamenta — Dijo Sirius guiñando un ojo burlonamente. James no dijo nada al respecto

— Llegaras tarde a Hogsmeade con Melissa — Dijo Remus sacando los ánimos de Sirius.

— ¡Cierto! cinco minutos, por cierto mi querido Lunático¿Tu con quién irás? — Preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

— Lamentablemente, quieren que los prefectos hagamos guardia en Hogsmeade, a mi me toca la primera mitad del paseo, la otra mitad la puedo pasar donde quiera pero bueno, de área me corresponde con Evans. — Dijo Remus mirando con especial atención a James.

— ¿Qué? ya saben que como voy solo voy por los hurones — Dijo James ante la mirada de todos

— Y tú Colagusano ¿Con quién? — Dijo Remus cambiando su mirada

— Pues... Dohd, me invitó. — Dijo Peter con un gran nerviosismo... (nota: no es por timidez, si no por que es un gran mentiroso)

— Ja já, Colagusano con cita y Cornamenta no. — Se mofó Sirius a un volumen alto.

— ¿Cómo que James va solo? — Se escuchó tras ellos, se volvieron, para su desgracia era el "club de fans oficial de los merodeadores".

— Tenias que hablar Canuto — Reprochó James a Sirius por lo bajo, Las chicas se acercaron nuevamente a ellos con esos aires soñadores y perdidos, en ese momento James deseó ser un "inadaptado social" nuevamente, al menos antes lo ignoraban.

— No, claro que no, lo que pasa es que irá sin nosotros, que también vamos acompañados, por eso decimos que va solo. — Dijo Remus pensando en algo lo más rápido que pudo, ellas los miraron muy cabizbajas.

— Bien, no importa, los vemos luego. — Dijo una de ellas y todas se dirigieron hacia los corredores.

— ¡Lunático, eres mi héroe! — Dijo Sirius imitando una voz femenina y "abalanzándose" sobre él.

— ¡Llegarás tarde! — Dijo Remus para quitárselo de encima, Sirius hizo una reverencia y se marchó del lugar, los demás optaron por tomar su camino.

…

Lily Stephanie y Mary, se alistaban para ir a Hogsmeade minutos antes de que llegara la hora de partida, "volaron" por las escaleras y llegaron al lugar indicado para ir a Hogsmeade.

— ¿Donde está Graham? — Dijo Stephanie viendo por encima de las cabezas

— ¿Pasarás todo el día con él? — Preguntó Mary...

—Obvio— Dijo Stephanie mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido. — ¿Con quién irás Mary? Sólo Lily me ha dicho que tiene guardia por media visita — Dijo Stephanie mirando de vez en cuando a Lily

— Pues, me parece que el primer tiempo estaré sola, pero ya quedé con Lily de estar con ella el resto — Dijo Mary mirando con una amplia sonrisa, Lily respondió con otra sonrisa

—Ya veo...Dijo Stephanie mirando con alegría como Graham se dirigía hacia ellas...

...El clima del lugar había mejorado un poco en cuanto a que ya no llovía... sin embargo, aún se sentía cierta brisa fresca en el ambiente (humedad-en verdad me complico las cosas ¿no?-¬¬). Al poco rato, llegaron a Hogsmeade, donde el clima no era nada diferente al de Hogwarts. Un gran bochorno se formó por la entrada de este lugar por diversos alumnos que se amontonaban por entrar primero.

Los únicos que tal vez no se mostraban con ese impactante entusiasmo, eran los prefectos, algunos más desanimados que otros, ya que no les gustaba el horario de su turno.

En medio de todo, cierta pelirroja hacia lo posible para abrirse paso entre la multitud, estaba un poco tullida de frió, pero le agradaba el ambiente. Caminó hasta el final de Hogsmeade que era donde le correspondía la guardia junto con otros tres prefectos, tomó asiento sobre una enorme roca que se hallaba cerca de ahí y comenzó a ver hacia sus alrededores.

— Hola Lily— La chica se volvió hacia su derecha, se trataba de Remus quien se dirigía alegremente hacia ella

— ¡Remus! vaya, qué agradable, no sabía que tenias guardia aquí —Dijo Lily embozando una sonrisa mientras este se paraba junto a ella.

— Bueno no sé si sea guardia¿Cómo se le llama cuando vas a contemplar la nada de un lugar? — Dijo Remus sin poder evitar llenarse de cierta felicidad que era desconcertante.

Mientras tanto, un chico al otro extremo de estos, se limpiaba las gafas empañadas por la humedad, James tenía una expresión altiva y aburrida su única razón de estar ahí, eran los hurones aunque... por otro lado IRIA A ZONKO´S, y es que ya llevaba tiempo sin poner un pie ahí, caminó por diferentes comercios hasta dar con el que Hagrid había señalado. Era un lugar muy amplio a pesar de que desde el exterior se veía bastante estrecho, y lo era, sólo que era muy largo, sonó un pequeño timbre que se hallaba en lo que parecía un mostrador, tardaron en llegar, había diversas bolsas con adornos dignos de una tienda de regalos (lo que lo extrañó demasiado) por las paredes colgaban diversas cabezas de animales, algunos mágicos y otros no, sin embargo se podía apreciar fácilmente que ninguno de ellos era genuino, es decir no eran reales.

Al cabo de unos instantes, un viejecillo apareció del otro lado del mostrador, éste le dirigió una amplia sonrisa a James.

— Disculpe ¿No tendrá hurones... muertos? — Preguntó James mirando las cabezas artificiales

— ¡Claro que si! después de todo, ese es el tipo de cosas que vendemos aquí — Dijo el viejecillo mientras entraba a una habitación posterior a esa. James siguió viendo las cabezas hasta que este volvió.

— Son 10 galeones — Dijo este mostrando una bolsa con una enorme cantidad de hurones

—Claro— Dijo James sacando el dinero de uno de sus bolsillos.

— Oh pero qué tonto, enseguida los envuelvo — Dijo el viejecillo tomando una de las bolsas de regalo, envolvió los hurones rápidamente en lo que recibía el pago, James lo miró bastante desolado.

James miraba nuevamente las cabezas evitando decir algo con respecto a la envoltura, ya que este se veía bastante feliz envolviendo la bolsa.

— ¿Le gustan las cabezas? — Preguntó el viejecillo entregándole los hurones en una envoltura rosada

— Eh, si... — Dijo James esperando que este no pensara venderle una.

— A mi también, pero artificiales, se me hace una brutalidad eso de matar tantos animales sólo por adorno— Dijo el viejecillo con una seriedad que era muy evidente en su rostro. James hizo un gran esfuerzo de no poner los ojos en blanco (y decirle "¡¿está conciente de que es lo que vende?!"), luego de unos instantes salió del lugar aunque se sentía bastante estúpido con su envoltura rosada y floreada.

Caminó por las calles ocultando lo más posible su envoltura, pero al final de cuentas, precía que era un presente para alguien así que dejó de hacerlo, mientras caminaba distraído buscando a "Zonko´s" chocó con alguien

— Lo siento— Dijo poniendo a la persona de pie, James se llevó un gran sobresalto al ver que se trataba de Mary, una de las amigas de Lily, la miró con un poco de angustia, no quería causar una peor impresión. —Te ayudo— Dijo ayudándole a recoger unos libros, entre ellos vio uno con un titulo que le llamó la atención.

— Animagos, vaya, no sabía que te interesaban esos temas— Dijo James terminando de poner todo en orden.

— Pues si, se me hacen fascinantes aunque no sé tanto como tú en cierta clase de transformaciones. — Dijo Mary viendo quién demonios la había tumbado, James sonrió levemente

— Pero no es tan fascinante como el regalo rosado que tienes. — Dijo Mary con suspicacia, James miró el paquete

— ¡Ah! esto, es un... — Intentó explicar James ya empezando a caminar junto a ella.

— ¿Otro regalo del anonimato por correo? — Preguntó Mary empezando a formar sospechas.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó James bastante desconcertado y extrañado

— A mi no me engañas Potter, además paso una eternidad junto a Lily. — Dijo Mary con el entrecejo fruncido — Yo se de las lechuzas supuestamente anónimas que mandabas a Lily ¡qué astuto! así si pudiste tener su cita con ella. — Terminó de decir Mary como si se tratase de un gran misterio o acertijo

— ¡NO! — Dijo James al entender a lo que se refería Mary. — ¡No! yo te juro que yo no las mande, lo juro— Dijo James recordando el alborote de la noche pasada 'así que a eso se refería Lily...'

— James por lo mismo que paso la mitad de mi vida con ella, se que piensas o más bien sientes por ella y de lo que eres capaz, además ¡Era tu lechuza la que entregaba las cartas! — Dijo Mary ahora como si condenara a un delincuente.

James se quedó perplejo al escuchar aquello, tardó unos momentos en asimilarlo todo

— Yo... ¿Cómo que mi lechuza entregaba las cartas? no, no sé como demonios sucedió todo esto¡Pero yo te juro que yo no las hice! — Dijo James muy convencido de lo que decía, Mary lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Si estás tan seguro de no haber sido tu¿Entonces quién fue? — Dijo Mary tomando cartas en el asunto.

— No lo sé, no tengo idea. Quien sea que lo haya hecho es un cobarde por no usar su propia lechuza — Dijo James con muchos desánimos, Mary notó esa actitud, era rara pero entendible, quizás decía la verdad, pero quizás NO.

Mary y James estuvieron caminando algún tiempo sin decir ni una palabra, Mary tenía muchas dudas con respecto a lo que James decía, por ahora sólo meditaba y daba vueltas al asunto

James seguía enfrascado en sus pensamientos¿Quién habría utilizado su lechuza?... ¿Porqué la suya, o más bien, porqué a él¡¿Cómo arreglaría eso con Lily¿Su suerte podía ser peor? Esperaba que no. James tenía un rostro bastante acongojado, sin embargo también mostraba firmeza y seguridad.

— Espera Potter — Dijo Mary de repente tomando un poco por sorpresa a éste

— ¿Qué cosa? — Dijo James una vez fuera de sus ideas

— Y si alguien, no sé ¿Quiso ayudarte? o... ¿Perjudicarte? pero esto es lo único que se me ocurre para dar validez a lo que dices, la verdad aún pienso que has sido tú — Dijo Mary con el entrecejo fruncido y pensando en todo lo que sabía al respecto

— No sé, no sé nada ni qué pensar, talvez haya sido alguna... pero no creo. — Dijo James pensando un aquello, Mary volvió a mirarlo sin decir nada, ahora era James el que la miraba, unas dudas lo impulsaron a preguntar algo de lo cual al instante se arrepintió

— Bueno, ya que tú pasas y conoces muy bien a Lily ¿No sabrás de casualidad que piensa de mí? — Dijo James sin pensarlo ni un momento, rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho 'Idiota.' Pensó mientras seguían caminando, Mary por el contrario lo miraba un poco divertida pero sin abandonar su seriedad.

— Pues no te tiene en sus mejores términos, dice que eres muy... arrogante, infantil, creído, falso

— OK, ya entendí — Interrumpió James a Mary al escuchar aquello

— Una vez dijo... bueno, la vez de la nota cuando hablaste con ella, dijo que parecías reaccionar un poco, pero con lo que ha ocurrido no sé... sólo te digo una cosa, si logras lo que ella dijo, no será necesario que me preguntes esto — Dijo Mary mirando hacia el vació. James reflexionó un poco aquellas palabras, eso significaba o podía significar muchas cosas, lo que si era cierto es que él no sabía que Lily se había llevado esa impresión el día que platicaron en la torre del castillo, pero ya no... La noche anterior James había perdido esa imagen gracias a la nota. James seguía sin decir una palabra aunque su mirar decía más que suficiente.

Siguieron caminando hasta que James halló su 'edén': Zonko´s, Mary miró cuando éste paró y vio como miraba ensimismado e ilusionado aquel lugar.

— Pasa — Dijo Mary mirando fijamente a James, éste no lo pensó dos veces y se decidió por entrar

Lily y Remus platicaron muy animadamente por un largo rato, no pasó nada que fuese alarmante como tanto lo suponían los profesores. Bajaron hacia Hogsmeade una vez acabada su guardia.

— ...No Potter, aún sigo pensando que las varitas chispeantes son una estupidez, sin mencionar el gasto de dinero. — Decía Mary cuando llevaban ya alrededor de quince minutos en Zonko´s, James le mostraba los diversos productos de broma y miraba ensimismado una nueva varita de broma. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde (cuando James había gastado casi todo su dinero y Mary comprado un par de cosas que le parecieron útiles), salieron de la tienda casi sin percatarse que la mitad de la visita ya había transcurrido.

Sirius y Melissa habían caminado por todo el lugar con diversas conversaciones además de visitar acogedores lugares para almorzar o tomar cualquier bocadillo. Diversas chicas miraban a Melissa con sus mejores miradas asesinas y despectivas, sin embargo esto era algo que a Melissa no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ya que sólo tenían una charla mientras que a Sirius le preocupaba demasiado que a algunas de ellas se le ocurriera una estupidez que pudiera estropear el paseo. Por el momento todo parecía marchar de maravilla, podían hablar de todo... casi (por eso de los temas de animagos y hombres lobo), era como si hablaran consigo mismos, pero más interesante.

Lily miraba por entre las cabezas buscando a Mary mientras Remus le platicaba diversas cosas, la calle estaba saturada de personas por lo que era muy difícil pasar y más buscar, dio con el sombrero de su amiga (jeje, bueno, no lo había dicho, Mary traía un sombrero rojo por eso del otoño, era lo de entonces).

— ¡Mary! — Dijo Lily empujando a quien se le atravesara, sólo iba directo a su amiga ( o más bien al sombrero, jejeje)

James y Mary se volvieron para ver unos cabellos rojos que se habrían paso entre la multitud, era Lily. Mary dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras James pensaba en todo lo inimaginable e imaginable para solucionar su problema, Remus siguió a Lily después de disculparse con las personas a las cuales esta había atropellado. Se encontró con James.

— Mary, que bueno encontrarte ¿Qué has hecho? — Preguntó Lily abrazándola como si no la hubiera visto en años, miró hacia sus lados enterándose de que James y Remus se encontraban junto a ellas, miró a Remus con normalidad mientras que simplemente desviaba su mirada de James.

— Te explico con mucho gusto, sólo déjame respirar — Dijo Mary con un hilo de voz mientras que Lily la soltaba — He estado comprando algunas cosas y charlando con Potter. — Dijo Mary tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y con toda tranquilidad

— Ah, eso... — Dijo Lily con indiferencia y asimilando lo que escuchaba. Remus y Mary la miraron con el entrecejo fruncido mientras que James comprobaba si la tierra podía tragárselo.

— No seas descortés Lily — Dijo Mary con serenidad y lanzando una mirada de confianza hacia James

— ¿Qué tal Evans? — Dijo James al entender, pero no tenía esperanzas de nada Lily lo miró sin decir palabra, pero su mirada reflejaba un profundo odio que no era reprimido ni por casualidad

— Potter. — Dijo Lily con un tono de voz no muy distinto a su mirada. A James le dolía bastante aquel cuadro, era verdad que era muy arrogante, pero esta vez él no había sido, él no había hecho aquellas notas... por otro lado estaba empezando a desesperarse.

— Evans, si sigues enojada creo que ese ya es tu problema, yo no había entendido a qué te referías ayer hasta que alguien me lo aclaró (dijo mirando a Mary un poco más gentil), pero algo te voy a asegurar: yo no escribí esas notas, no puedo explicar quien las hizo o por qué con mi lechuza, pero yo no lo hice me creas o no. — Dijo James con suma seriedad, nadie de los presentes esperaba algo semejante. James dio media vuelta, se despidió con la mano y empezó a caminar hasta perderse entre la multitud dejando a Remus, Mary y Lily con la palabra en la boca.

Remus lo vio perderse entre la multitud, tenía que hablar con Sirius y rápido. Se despidió y decidió avanzar entre la multitud.

Lily y Mary callaron por unos momentos, sin embargo intercambiaban miradas, Mary empezó a caminar mientras Lily la seguía.

— Pasaste todo este tiempo con él. — Dijo de repente Lily más para si misma que para Mary.

— Sabes... -Tal vez- diga la verdad. — Dijo Mary como única respuesta, pero con suma sinceridad. Lily la miró por unos momentos.

— Con esa escenita, yo he quedado como la... malvada de la historia (dijo dudando si decir "bruja", ya que era bastante irónico o.ô), pero yo también tengo criterio y odio que jueguen conmigo, ya sabes lo que pienso de él, además me miras como si lo apoyaras ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer por lo que acaba de decir, ponerlo en un pedestal? — Dijo Lily bastante irónica y con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido Mary la miró a nueva cuenta.

— No estoy diciendo eso, ya te dije que -tal vez- sea verdad, estuve hablando con él y parecía muy convencido de lo que decía pero concuerdo contigo, es sólo una observación, no quiero discutir con esto, sólo te digo que lo consideres. — Dijo Mary 'dando el tema por visto'. Lily asintió, pero sostenía lo que pensaba.

Rápidamente la visita a Hogsmade acabó y James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se encontraron y regresaron juntos a Hogwarts, todos parecían muy animados y satisfechos con aquella ida, sin embargo James se mostraba algo serio, Remus sabía que tendría que hablar pronto con Sirius.

Entre Mary, Lily y Stephanie la situación no fue diferente, Mary y Stephanie no cabían en su felicidad mientras que Lily hacia pequeñas muecas.

Una vez en la sala común de Gryffindor James decidió tomar asiento junto a la chimenea, Sirius decidió seguirlo, notó la expresión de su rostro ¿A qué se debería?

— Cornamenta¿Porqué la cara tan larga? — Preguntó Sirius haciendo a un lado el paquete rosado de James, este se limitó a respirar hondo y negar con la cabeza, posteriormente se agachó posando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y ocultando un poco su cabeza la cual tomaba entre sus manos, la despeinó desesperadamente (jejeje) y decidió salir de la sala común.

Remus se acercó inmediatamente a Sirius cuando James hubo salido.

— Canuto, ayer no era una pelea más entre esos dos, las cosas nos han salido al revés. — Dijo Remus con cierta seriedad.

— ¿Te refieres a Ev

— Si, a eso, piensa que Cornamenta fue el que

— ¿Por la lechuza? lo sabia... no era buena idea. — Ambos se interrumpían entre si y completaban las ideas sin dejar a conocer nada concreto.

— Tenemos que hacer algo... o resultará todo lo contrario. — Dijo Sirius con un aire un tanto reflexivo.

— ¡Olvida eso! si Cornamenta se entera ¿Qué será de nosotros? — Dijo Remus muy preocupado y serio. Mientras tanto Peter "socializaba" con nuevas personas (si es que a eso se le puede llamar persona ¬¬)

James caminó por los pasillos cabizbajo y pateando todo lo que se ponía en frente (menos mal que nadie caminaba por ahí). Estaba enfadado, no con Sirius ni tampoco con Evans, sino con sigo mismo ¿Porqué demonios siempre le pasaba eso? parecía anécdota vieja, cuando en verdad hacía ese tipo de cosas ni quién se diera cuenta (no utilizaba lechuza, mucho menos la suya) pero cuando no es él... _'¡DEMONIOS!_' Pensó cuando resbaló estúpidamente en el fango de los jardines de Hogwarts, se hallaban húmedos y una brisa recorría el sitio. Se paró después de unas cuantas maldiciones y decidió limpiarse un poco con la ayuda de su varita.

Mientras tanto Lily, Stephanie y Mary descansaban en la sala común de Ravenclaw. Lily seguía con una cierta expresión de indignación en el rostro, le parecía increíble que _su_ amiga dijera tales cosas. Mary miraba a Lily de vez en cuando pero no decía nada al respecto, ya se le pasaría, mientras que Stephanie hablaba tanto como de costumbre (se emocionaba demasiado con Graham).

Lily se colocó de pie y se dirigió a hacer sus deberes, quería distraerse con algo, por ahora lo más útil era un ensayo para pociones, ese profesor Slughorn siempre tenía muchas expectativas hacía ella. Sacó su pergamino y se dispuso a escribir, tenía un poco de rencor aunque no tenía por qué tenerlo, escribía burdo y rápido, su mano le temblaba. _'Poner a Potter en un pedestal'_. Pensaba irónica mientras se reía de la situación. Pasó alrededor de media hora hasta que terminó su ensayo, en verdad había escrito rápido.

Al terminar tenía una pequeña guardia después de la cena, dudaba seriamente si ir pero por otro lado era parte de su responsabilidad. Decidió salir un momento de la sala común.

— Pero Lunático ¿Cómo solucionaremos esto? — Preguntó Sirius después de que Remus le contó todo a detalle.

— No sé, pero... ¿Y si habláramos con Ev...?

— Si claro ¿qué le decimos? "Adivina qué, fíjate que Remus y yo..."

— No, eso no, ya se me ocurrirá algo pero no voy a mentirle. — Dijo Remus con suma seriedad mientras se seguían interrumpiendo.

— Lo que si es seguro es que tendremos que decirle esto a James antes de que se entere por su cuenta. — Dijo Remus mientras Sirius asentía con la cabeza.

Remus caminó por los pasillos y por la sala común de Ravenclaw con la esperanza de encontrar a cierta pelirroja, pero al parecer no se encontraba ahí. Siguió caminando por los corredores hasta que dio con ella, bajaba las escalinatas del área de astronomía. Se acercó, ella tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, posó su mano sobre su hombro para que parara de caminar

Lily sintió como alguien la tocaba, se volvió, se trataba de Remus. Lily dirigió una sonrisa abiertamente.

Después de que este reaccionara, decidió proseguir con el plan.

— ¿Porqué tan seria? — Dijo Remus contagiado de cierta felicidad. Lily lo miró por unos instantes, no creía muy prudente decir sus "simples" pensamientos de Potter.

— Pues es sólo que... estoy un poco molesta es todo — Dijo Lily algo fastidiada, pero no pensaba enojarse con Remus.

— Oh — Dijo Remus viendo que iba por buen camino, Lily decidió cambiar de tema.

— Pero no importa, me divertí la mitad de mi visita al menos— Dijo Lily con otra sonrisa amistosa... Remus la miró por unos instantes.

— Para mi ha sido la mejor visita. — Dijo Remus con más de un propósito mientras Lily seguía pensando en evadir el tema. — Pero ¿porqué la mitad? a caso es por ¿James? — Dijo Remus antes del nerviosismo, Lily quedó un tanto perpleja, no podía evadir el tema.

— Sin ofender, es un infeliz— Dijo Lily volviendo a su mal humor en cuanto a Potter. Remus la miró unos momentos antes de proseguir, tenía que decir lo indicado.

— Lily se que tal vez no quieras escuchar nada de nadie pero yo se que James no lo hizo. — Dijo Remus firmemente y con cierta seriedad. Lily lo miró sin palabra alguna, ella sabía que Remus era muy sensato, pero aquello sólo sonaba como un respaldo, sin embargo, había una vocecilla que le decía¡Es Remus, no miente!

— A... ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Lily para saber si lo decía con franqueza.

— Qué él no ha sido, yo y Sirius pasamos el suficiente tiempo con él y no ha sido él; además yo se que nosotros tramamos de todo, los merodeadores, a si que entiendo tus razones, pero de haber sido así él nos hubiera comentado algo al respecto. — Dijo Remus sin decir enteramente la verdad, pero sin mentir en ningún momento. Lily asintió después de unos momentos, aún tenía sus dudas pero era la primera explicación aceptable que le daban.

Lily y Remus caminaron por un corto tiempo por los pasillos antes de que la cena llegara. Lily estaba más relajada pero aún pensando en lo mismo mientras Remus pensaba en la segunda parte y más difícil del plan, decírselo a James. Llegaron al Gran Comedor, la cena ya había empezado, Lily se despidió de Remus y se dirigió a su mesa donde Mary y Stephanie la esperaban.

Remus se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, Sirius y Peter se veían cómodos pero ¿Dónde estaba James? Se sentó junto a ellos.

— Lunádimo, benamos e nnod egariads¿onde espa Ganes? — Dijo Sirius atragantándose, Remus lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Canuto, traga y luego dime — Agregó Remus aún mirándolo. Sirius no dijo nada y terminó de pasar el bocado

— Dije: Lunático, pensamos que no llegarías¿Dónde esta James? — Dijo Sirius aún preguntando.

— Ah no, no se, pensé que estaría con ustedes

— Ah — dijo Sirius un tanto desalentado — y ¿Hablaste con...?

— Si, ahora a ti te corresponde hablar con James— Dijo Remus al instante, Sirius negó rápidamente.

— No, apuesto a que no fue un gran trabajo, tú habla con James que yo conseguiré que Evans lo adore. — Dijo Sirius con la esperanza de que no le correspondiera aquello, Remus lo miró mientras Peter observaba sin comprender.

Después de la cena Remus, Sirius y Peter, subieron a la sala común donde suponían que encontrarían a James

Lily se dirigió a la torre de astronomía, que era en el lugar donde le tocaba guardia, vigilaba los alrededores pero le gustaba mirar todo desde ahí, se podía apreciar

James seguía fastidiado, reflexivo, caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Había ido por unos momentos a la sala común de Gryffindor en la hora de la cena, tenía el paquete rosado así que iría a ver al hipogrifo, después de todo no quería acostumbrarlo a la comida de los elfos. Tenía ganas de huir, salir ¿en un hipogrifo?

James se dirigió muy decidido al sauce boxeador, lo paralizó en el primer intento, presionó el nudo y se deslizó por la trampilla. El hipogrifo lo miró al instante esperando ver otro plato de comida, James se acercó a él y lo acarició mientras desenvolvía el paquete rosado, tiró la envoltura lo más lejos que pudo y sacó unos cuantos hurones de la bolsa los cuales el hipogrifo miraba con cierto brillo en la mirada. James retrocedió un poco antes de que este le arrancar un brazo, empezó a darle los hurones en una especie de juego con este, al poco tiempo acabó con la dosis de hurones de esa noche. A decir verdad, el pobre llevaba días encerrado en la oscuridad, James dejó la bolsa en una mesa que se hallaba destrozada, miró al hipogrifo que lo observaba con cierta seriedad y expectación. James se dirigió a la entrada y la abrió, el hipogrifo lo miró sin comprender, James hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— ¿Me daría el honor de mostrarle el exterior? — Pregunto James entre honrado y burlón, el hipogrifo lo miró por unos momentos, retrocedió e inclinó su parte delantera. James se acercó.

— Gracias, es un honor. — Dijo mientras se subía rápidamente, justo en el momento que este tomaba carrera, salieron literalmente disparados de la trampilla. El cielo se había oscurecido por completo, no había ni una sola nube que tapara las estrellas que en ese momento se encontraban impresionantes. El viento helado chocaba contra su rostro dándole una increíble sensación de libertad, era libre.

Por otro lado, el hipogrifo no se mostraba nada diferente, volaba como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, y la verdad es que llevaba días, eran dos seres placidamente libres, James sentía como si volara en su escoba, pero unas cuantas miles de veces más rápido... Sobrevolaron los jardines, luego los terrenos, prácticamente se tenían confianza entre ellos, el viento soplaba en su contra, pero eso no los paraba en lo más mínimo, incluso les era agradable. Llegaron al área de Quidditch, pasaron las gradas, James se encontraba eufórico de felicidad, sólo extendía los brazos y cerraba los ojos para imaginárselo. De una manera impresionante, tocaron el borde del lago en picada, tal y como James siempre lo había deseado, volaban de la manera que querían, incluso algunas veces de forma inclinada, chueca, pero eso no les preocupaba en lo más mínimo, eran unos expertos en la materia.

Lily miraba su entorno desde la torre de astronomía, le gustaba ver el brillo de las estrellas en el lago y esa noche era especialmente espectacular, era tan particularmente oscura, que se podía apreciar mejor... el viento hacia que el lago provocara pequeñas olas e incluso pequeñas imágenes borrosas. Lily desvió su mirada un momento hacia el cielo, luego miró nuevamente hacia el lago, una figura lo cruzó velozmente, era enorme, pero no se podía ver bien. Lily la buscó con la mirada, pero nada, era demasiado oscuro, posteriormente sintió una enorme ráfaga de viento por encima de ella y un sonido de aleteo, miró... una imagen impactante pasó por encima de ella, sin embargo no la pudo reconocer.

James sobrevoló el castillo, era increíble desde ese ángulo, pasó cerca de las torres y vio una pequeña imagen en la torre de astronomía. Sobrevoló esa parte, miró cuando pasaron justo encima, se trataba de Lily, desvió un poco al hipogrifo para que ella no pudiera verlos; pero lo que él no esperaba era que de su túnica caía un pequeño pedazo de envoltura rosa que tenía pegado.

Lily siguió buscando con la mirada pero sin resultados se resignó y miró por unos instantes al suelo, un pequeño pedazo de papel caía lentamente.

James tomó conciencia del asunto, había sobrevolado Hogwarts sin importarle la idea de que alguien pudiera verlo.

— Es hora de volver, mañana lo repetiremos— Dijo James elevando la voz un poco par que el hipogrifo pudiera oírlo. Volaron hasta el sauce donde entraron nuevamente en picada. James se despidió del hipogrifo quien inmediatamente se recostó en una esquina a roer unos huesos, James salió no sin antes darle otro hurón, tomó la bolsa que ahora se encontraba sin envoltura y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Sirius y Remus descansaban frente a la chimenea con la esperanza de que James volviera, no estaba en la sala común, sin embargo, por medio del mapa notaron que se encontraba en los terrenos del castillo. Lo esperarían, además tenían que explicarle lo antes posible... mientras las últimas cenizas crepitaban en la chimenea el retrato fue abierto precipitadamente por un chico que entraba muy agitado, lo vieron, era James.

— ¡Cornamenta! — Dijo Sirius un poco impactado, James sólo les dirigió una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento cerca de ellos, no cabía duda que sus ánimos habían mejorado notoriamente. Remus y Sirius intercambiaban miradas inseguras y se movían de su asiento amenazando con irse, James los miró sin comprender.

— ¿Qué pasa? no saben de la que me he escapado con el velador, además de que el hipogrifo…

— ¡Potter! — Lo interrumpió Sirius, pero eso no fue lo que más desconcertó a James, sino que lo llamara por su apellido, la verdad ni Sirius ni Remus querían quitar esa sonrisa de sus labios, pero mientras más lo ocultaran sería peor.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó James esta vez no tan animado

— Verás... nosotros no... lo que pasa es que... — Intentó decir Sirius

— Tenemos que decirte algo — Dijo Remus con seriedad causando más desconcierto en James, éste los miraba con un poco de seriedad, ni Remus ni Sirius parecían querer decirle aquello, sólo intercambiaban nerviosas miradas.

— James... primero que nada... antes de cualquier cosa... sólo te pido algo... espera a que terminemos. — Apuntó Remus pensando cuidadosamente en cada palabra que decía, James no dijo nada sólo se preparaba para escuchar aquello

— Verás— Empezó Sirius — desde el inicio de este curso de alguna manera te notamos un poco... diferente.

— Serio— interrumpió Remus a Sirius mirando cuidadosamente a James.

— Todo nos pareció que, no sé... giraba al rededor de Evans — Dijo Sirius sonriendo por unos segundos al decir lo último, pero una mirada de Remus lo hizo recobrar su seriedad.

— Y en la primera clase de este curso que fue la de Herbología, pues pensamos que... Vimos como le llegaba un papel a Evans — Dijo Remus como si temería que James dijera algo, James los miró fijamente aún sin entender cual era el punto, no dijo nada, se lo habían pedido. Remus y Sirius continuaron al ver que este no decía palabra.

— Y... nos pareció que era una nota anónima así que

— ¿¡Ustedes saben quién es el dueño de esas estúpidas notas?! — Preguntó James dando un pequeño salto de alegría de su asiento, Remus y Sirius le señalaron que se sentara mientras se miraban con nerviosismo.

— Pues... la verdad es... que si — Dijo Sirius mirando a Remus quien interrumpió de inmediato.

— James, amigo... Nosotros somos los autores de las notas. — Escupió Remus mientras que James quedaba totalmente helado e impactado en su asiento.

—... Ya que esa nota nos pareció anónima, rápidamente supimos que se trataba de un "admirador" a si que supusimos que... ¡no te podía ganar terreno! — Dijo Sirius como si se tratase de lo más obvio del mundo. James no decía nada tenía una enorme confusión en la cabeza, una mezcla de sensaciones lo abatía de una manera tirana, sólo estaba sentado no por que no le importara lo que le decían, si no por que tenía tantas emociones que no sabía que hacer.

— Y entonces... ustedes... no entregaron esa nota. — Dijo James mirando al suelo sin dirigirles palabra o gesto alguno.

— Exacto, pero la nota de cuando Lily fue citada a las torres, fuimos nosotros... esas notas fuimos nosotros, pero la primera es un misterio. — Dijo Sirius con aires reflexivos. James tenía o más bien sentía un gran impulso de pararse y ahorcarlos a ambos, no tenían idea de lo que acababan de hacerle, todo estaba arruinado.

— Y... ¿No tuvieron la sutileza de decirme¿Porqué no me dijeron nada?, yo sólo estaba como un tonto en las torretas junto a ella y luego viene y me dice que yo soy el autor, y yo le juro por mi palabra que no es así... ahora resulta que después de todo si era yo — Dijo James sin alzar la voz. Sin embargo, lo decía de una manera tan monótona que era incluso más preocupante.

— James... nosotros en ningún momento quisimos eso, en las torres sólo queríamos que... fueras feliz. — Dijo Sirius sintiendo un enorme nudo en el estomago, James no dijo nada.

— No te lo dijimos por que nos pareció que era mejor así— Dijo Remus mirando a James quien seguía indiferente.

Remus y Sirius miraban la expresión de su compañero, a decir verdad este ni siquiera tenía expresión, se mostraba totalmente monótono.

— ¡Pero! Sabes... hemos hablado con Evans. — Dijo Sirius encontrando un punto importante.

— Y ¿qué le dijeron?. ¿Que ustedes escribieron las notas para "ayudarme" en mi arrogancia? — Preguntó James bastante agriado.

— NO, no, de ninguna manera... yo hablé con ella, le dije que yo sabía perfectamente que tú no eras el autor, que pasábamos el suficiente tiempo contigo como para saberlo y que nos avisarías de algo así, ella se calmó. — Dijo Remus reflexionando sus palabras y mordiéndose la lengua al notar como se había escuchado aquello.

— Correcto, yo les hubiera avisado, pero talvez yo no pase el suficiente tiempo con ustedes para que me avisen — Dijo James parándose de su asiento

— No nnn... nosotros — Intentó decir Sirius.

— ¿Creen que con decirle eso ya se arregló todo? yo creo que no. — Dijo James dirigiéndose a los dormitorios.

— No, por supuesto que no. — Dijo Remus antes de que James terminara de entrar al dormitorio.

Remus y Sirius se dirigieron al dormitorio, habían quedado muy perplejos y no era para menos, James tenía sus cortinas cerradas así que no pensaban decir nada más.

…

Mientras tanto, Lily se dirigía hacia su dormitorio examinando con detalle un pedazo de envoltura rosa, tenía un libro en brazo, Mary y Stephanie dormían placidamente así que no podía comentar nada, se acurrucó en su almohada con el libro abierto y se quedó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Lily se levantó, sentía un gran peso encima lo que ocasionó que lo hiciera muy deprisa, se trataba de el libro que estaba leyendo, aún era temprano sin embargo no tenía más sueño, se alistó con mucha tranquilidad mientras que veía un pedazo de envoltura rosa en su mesa de noche. Bajó de su habitación hacia la sala común. Mary se encontraba placidamente acurrucada frente a la chimenea escribiendo algo.

— Hola, madrugaste — Dijo Mary con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Si... pero ayer fue una noche larga — Dijo Lily un poco suspicaz y tomando asiento junto a ella.

— ¿Porqué lo dices? — Preguntó Mary con curiosidad.

— Pues, en la vigilancia yo estaba en la torre de astronomía y vi una silueta pasar por el lago, pero por la oscuridad no la alcancé a apreciar, posteriormente la volví a ver pero paso justo por encima de mi, era impresionante, imponente, enorme... tampoco alcancé a verla bien, este trozo de envoltura cayó. — Dijo Lily con cierto brillo en la mirada.

—Y... ¿Qué podrá ser? — Preguntó Mary segura de haber visto esa envoltura con anterioridad.

— No lo sé pero luego de eso, mi turno acabó y fui a la biblioteca a investigar un poco... no estoy segura pero creo que se trataba de un ¡hipogrifo! — Dijo Lily un tanto emocionada Mary recordó en ese instante cierta envoltura en Hogsmeade.

— Mmm pero ¿Cómo conseguiste un libro a tales horas? — Preguntó Mary algo divertida, Lily sólo sonrió.

— Pues... las ventajas de ser prefecta — Dijo muy divertida al respecto, posteriormente sacó una envoltura rosa.

— Me parece que esas envolturas las dan en una tienda de alimento para criaturas mágicas. — Dijo Mary sin decir todo lo que sabía.

— Eso quiere decir que ¡Alguien tiene un hipogrifo! — Dijo Lily ya enfrascada en el misterio.

Aquel había sido un momento sereno, normalmente nunca soñaba con cosas tan tranquilas... tan ¿reflexivas? de cualquier manera James Potter despertó lentamente y un poco más sereno aquella mañana. El frió tullía a algunos, parecía que los inicios del otoño no pasaban desapercibidos en Hogwarts con aquellos días ventosos.

Corrió las cortinas de su cama, parecía que nadie más que él permanecía en la habitación, miró con detenimiento las camas vacías de Remus y Sirius. Momentos más tarde, se alistó para el desayuno y las demás actividades.

Bajó las escaleras y recorrió los pasillos jugando un poco con su varita, algunas personas (chicas para ser específicos) le dirigían distintas sonrisas y miradas al pasar, la mañana pasada a esa misma hora aún era un "inadaptado social", qué bien que había dejado de serlo por un lado, pero por otro ¡Cómo deseaba volver a serlo! Entró al Gran Comedor mirando de arriba a bajo las distintas mesas (con especial detalle a una parte de la de Ravenclaw), se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor donde Peter comía muy inspirado y, Remus y Sirius murmuraban cosas entre ellos demasiado enfrascados como para notar que él se encontraba ahí. Tomó asiento frente a ellos, aún no parecían notar su presencia, tomó un plato de avena y se dispuso a comer. Al instante Remus y Sirius miraron hacia él, se quedaron helados.

— James — Empezó a decir Sirius al instante y un poco preocupado— Te juro que nosotros no queríamos que

— No— interrumpió James a Sirius, éste calló al instante. — No tienen por qué decirme nada, yo aún estoy un poco reflexivo, pero... después de todo lo hicieron con la intención de ayudarme. — Dijo James dirigiendo una amplia sonrisa (que enloquecía a más de una) a Remus y Sirius quienes se relajaron al instante. Pasaron un desayuno muy cómodo, hablaban tan animadamente como siempre, además de llamarse por sus respectivos apodos o sobrenombres. Posteriormente el correo empezó a llegar trayendo además de las cartas y paquetes, una/s mala/s noticia/s.

Remus leía enfrascado el diario El Profeta. Un murmullo general invadió el sitio seguido de un grito agudo de una de las compañeras cercanas a ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Sirius con aquella elegancia. La chica lo miró fijamente y a los demás entre sollozos, pero no tenía palabra, sólo seguía en su llanto a lo cual les mostró una carta que parecía del ministerio.

_Señorita Mindds: _

_Es nuestro deber informarle__ de un infortunio reciente en el ministerio. Tras un ataque a las fuerzas del "Señor tenebroso" y el intenso trabajo de varios de nuestros mejores aurores, no conseguimos llegar a nuestro objetivo, lamentablemente perdiendo parte de nuestro equipo por los aliados de éste llamados "mortifagos," y entre estos aurores se encuentran... sus padres. Enviamos nuestro más grande y sincero pésame para usted y su hermano, la apoyaremos en todo lo que este a nuestro alcance. _

_Atte.: Cuerpo docente_

Un enorme silencio invadió el comedor por las diez frías cartas idénticas a ésta. James, Sirius y Peter no dijeron palabra alguna. James sintió como alguien tocaba su espalda, Remus cambiaba de página en el diario.

— Miren— Dijo como si hubiera dado con la página.

_RECIENTE ATAQUE EN CONTRA DEL MINISTERIO. _

_Este pasado fin de semana, una operación fue formada contra el ya muy mencionado "Señor Tenebroso" que esta causando alarde y confusión en la comunidad mágica, sin embargo, tras el arduo trabajo de los mejores aurores del ministerio, se descubrió que éste esta recaudando aliados de todo tipo, entre ellos los magos llamados "mortifagos"__. Una intensa batalla se llevó acabo contra este mago y sus fuerzas, pero sorprendentemente logró vencer las fuerzas del ministerio, por ahora no se sabe el paradero de éste, pero los cuerpos de nuestros héroes permanecen ya en lugares de prestigio. _

_Garen Gran. _

Remus terminó de leer el texto un tanto serio, sin embargo dirigiendo preocupantes miradas hacia los alumnos que se hallaban envueltos en sollozos.

— No es ningún señor tenebroso, es un fanfarrón sin vergüenza Sentenció James con un claro odio en su mirada.

Lily miró aterrada el Gran Comedor, la mayor parte de los alumnos estaban envueltos en llanto (aunque solo 11 recibieron la carta) lo que más le aterraba era que alguien tan cerca de ella lo viviera. Stephanie tenía los ojos completamente llenos de lágrimas pero lloraba en silencio, sostenía la carta firmemente en sus manos muy incrédula. Para ella su padre siempre fue alguien sumamente cercano a ella y ahora, ya no estaba. Lily no sabía que decirle, no sabía que hacer, simplemente veía como varios tenían aquella carta y explotaban en llanto.

En otros lugares, John tenía esa carta, pero no era su padre a quién había perdido, sino a su hermano. Mientras que en la mesa de Slytherin, cierto chico con el pelo sumamente grasiento y una ganchuda nariz, escondía una carta donde mencionaban el fallecimiento de su madre (aunque no precisamente de parte de los aurores del ministerio) Snape no quería que nadie se enterara de aquello.

McGonagall sabía del contenido de aquellas cartas, miraba con suma tristeza aquel cuadro.

— Por favor... yo se que esto nos ha tomado a todos por sorpresa, en verdad no tengo palabras... Esperemos que estos problemas acaben pronto, dirijámonos a nuestras respectivas aulas. — Dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada con los ojos brillosos, lentamente la gente se fue acercando a la entrada.

* * *

Hola¿Qué tal?  
Lo prometido es deuda.. am, agradesco a spike que es la única persona que sigue el FF, seguiré publicando así seas el único xD.  
Ar.. igual no me desagrada que DEJEN REVIEWS!!!

saludos y cosos


	12. Libres y nada más

> --- Changing for you --- >

Disclaimer: No se puede tener todo en la vida pues lol, lo que reconozcas aquí no es mío, y quien no sepa de quienes son los derechos no se puede llamar seguidor de HP, así que me ahorro esa parte o .ó No hago esto con fines de lucro o esas cosas ;

_¿Quieres ver mejor una situación? Sólo cierra los ojos…_

Capítulo número 12:

_**Libres y nada más**_

Los alumnos se acumularon en la entrada, Stephanie se puso lentamente de pie mientras que Lily seguía sin palabra.  
Sirius notaba una cierta mirada de odio de James hacia la situación, James miraba con cierta ¿comprensión? a los que recibieron la carta. En ese momento se dirigían al aula de pociones, tenían clase con Slytherin.

Ninguno en la clase había articulado palabra alguna, el profesor Slughorn daba su clase tranquilamente ante aquel silencio, nadie comentaba nada. Tomaron apunte rápidamente mientras que James pensaba en una forma de subir un poco los ánimos, pero sin ser demasiado visceral. Al término de la clase, una Gryffindor explotó en llanto al salir del aula soltando sus libros y cayendo al suelo tapándose la cara con las manos, para sorpresa de varios había tropezado con Snape quien simplemente le dirigió una mirada despectiva y quitaba los libros de su camino.

— ¡Insensible! — Le encaró una de las chicas que acompañaban a la Gryffindor.

— Son unos exagerados sangre sucia — Dijo Snape abriéndose paso entre la multitud, pero alguien lo detuvo.

— ¡Ey! Quejicus ve cuidando tus palabras arañita ¿Por qué no te largas a comprar un shampoo contra la grasa? o es más, si tan hábil te crees en pociones ¿Por qué no le lames las botas a Slughorn, te untas algo y te pierdes? — Dijo Sirius apuntándolo con la varita. James se sentía al borde de la cólera

— ¡¡Fregotego!! — Dijo James, al instante Snape cayó al suelo y empezó a escupir enormes pompas de jabón atragantándose un poco. La multitud miraba expectante, Snape pudo librarse rápidamente de aquello y tomar su varita.

¿Eso es todo?. ¡Tragababosas! — Dijo Snape apuntando sorpresivamente a James, este no logró esquivarlo por completo.

—¡Araña panteonera!. ¡¡Rictustempra!! — Dijo Sirius, al instante Snape estalló en carcajadas, no podía parar de reír, lo que también era algo doloroso, su varita cayó un poco retirado de ahí, era una perfecta oportunidad para Remus.

— ¡Accio varita! — Dijo Remus apuntando a la varita de Snape, y por primera vez interviniendo en un encuentro con éste, se sentía pleno al hacer eso pero tenía una razón, un profesor se acercaba y tenía la excusa de ser prefecto. Era Warld, el profesor de astronomía.

— ¿Se puede saber qué sucede? — Dijo al ver el Accio de Remus.

— Sólo recogía la varita de un alumno que la usaba de forma indebida — Dijo Remus entregándole la varita de Snape

— Muy bien, señor Severus, sígame, y ustedes ¡Se acabó el espectáculo! — Dijo dirigiéndose a la pequeña multitud. Todos se marcharon poco a poco mientras que James corría por los pasillos en dirección a la enfermería, aún escupía babosas, los demás lo seguían de cerca.

— Bien señor Potter, ya que no me quiere explicar nada, pues no me explico que pudo haber ocasionado esto, pero creo que se le quitará en un par de horas, tome esta poción, puede que reduzca el tiempo— Lo reprendía la enfermera mientras sostenía un balde donde escupía las babosas, la enfermera se acercó a un Hufflepuff al cual lo habían tumbado accidentalmente de unas escaleras, pero no pasó a mayores.

— Maldito Quejicus, cuando lo vea... — Pudo decir James antes de escupir otra babosa.

— Calma Cornamenta, tu oportunidad llegará pronto — Lo animó Sirius cuando la enfermera los corrió del sitio. Se dirigieron a la sala común un instante para dejar a James.

— Será mejor que permanezcas aquí mientras estés en este estado— Dijo Remus mirándolo un poco, en ese momento tenían Herbología con Ravenclaw.

— Pero... — Dijo James un poco acongojado.

— Descuida Cornamenta, de todas maneras a Evans no le agradaría verte en ese estado. — Dijo Sirius mientras se dirigían lejos de James dejándolo solo y con la palabra en la boca.

James se dirigió a su dormitorio después de unos instantes, eso de escupir babosas a cada instante estaba empezando a cansarlo. Estaba demasiado aturdido en aquel momento, la imagen de todos en el gran comedor, de los que recibieron la carta para ser exactos, lo llenaba de varias emociones y sentimientos: odio, angustia, pena, comprensión, rabia...

Estaba muy aturdido, su cama se hallaba perfectamente tendida, a decir verdad la de todos (sin mencionar que ahora su baúl se encontraba organizado). Se tumbó en su cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada, estuvo así por un buen rato hasta que un picoteo se escuchó por su ventana, se trataba de su lechuza.

— Pilla, tú me has traído todo tipo de cosas... y problemas. — Dijo James acariciándola y recibiendo la carta

_Horario de entrenamiento de Quidditch:  
Domingo 25 8:23 p.m.  
Viernes 30 6:30 p.m.  
P.D. Feliz 31 de Octubre (Halloween).  
Atte.: Su capitán (Yhut Gatuh)_

— Vaya, al menos hoy traes una noticia más amable que la de hace unos días... — Dijo James dejando que su parda lechuza saliera por su ventana, James se sentó nuevamente en su cama, el escupir babosas había acabado. Flexionó sus rodillas y puso sus brazos alrededor de ellas ocultando su cabeza recordando cierta noticia y reflexionando un poco, una oleada de tristeza venía hacia él.

Luego de unos momentos, James bajó de la sala común de Gryffindor, como había dejado de escupir babosas ya podía seguir yendo a sus respectivas clases, Sirius, Remus y Peter sólo preguntaban si estaba seguro de aquello, pero James sólo les hacia ver que ya no escupía babosas.

Las clases de aquella mañana transcurrieron con mucha tranquilidad a comparación de las primeras clases donde aún se soltaban en llanto. La comida no fue muy diferente, pero se apreciaba otro tipo de ánimos en el aire.

Lily aún seguía sin decir nada, Stephanie se veía un poco más clamada pero sin decir palabra alguna, Mary sólo miraba la escena pensando un poco en qué hacer para bajar la tensión

— Si hay algo extraño, es el misterio del hipogrifo. — Dijo recordando la conversación con Lily de aquella mañana, Lily enarboló una sonrisa.

— Estuve preguntando y definitivamente esta envoltura corresponde a la tienda de comida para criaturas mágicas de Hogsmeade, lo que quiere decir que la llegada del hipogrifo a Hogwarts es reciente — Dijo Lily envuelta en emoción. Stephanie las miraba entendiendo que tramaban.

— Creo que para el sábado... sabré de quién se trata — Dijo Lily confiada de sus habilidades de rastreo en la clase de encantamientos

…

James pensaba en el momento en que la clase de tortura mágica (mejor conocida como Historia de la magia) terminara, excepto tal vez por que esa clase era de las pocas que compartía con Evans, ésta miraba a menudo hacia su alrededor como si buscase algo sin decir nada, además de que tomaba nota. En el caso de los merodeadores, Remus por lo general era el único que lo hacia y posteriormente se lo pasaba a los demás, que no eran flojos ni mucho menos, sino que tramaban sus cosas, en este caso sorprendentemente hasta Peter tomaba nota.

—...Para la siguiente clase, quiero que me traigan el resumen del tema de la formación del ministerio. — Dijo el profesor cerrando un libro de grandes proporciones del cual sacaba aquella clase.

— Clásico— Dijo Sirius al terminar de escuchar la tarea. En ese momento, la hora de la cena había llegado, lo que era una de las razones de la desesperación de James de salir de esa clase.  
El Gran Comedor no se encontraba ni la mitad de lleno de lo cotidiano, al parecer, gran parte de los alumnos había preferido no bajar. La cena transcurrió rápido para algunos, pero para otros, era una eternidad.  
James podía apreciar que la única persona de los que habían recibido nota que se había quedado, era Stephanie, cenaba con la cabeza baja y sin decir nada, unas pequeñas lágrimas corrieron de sus majillas causando más cólera en James hacia la situación, tenía que hacer algo.

Lily se paró para consultar una guardia con la profesora McGonagall. Era la oportunidad de James, Stephanie sintió una mano sobre su hombro, no quería voltear, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Yo se que no sentimos igual, pero... te puedo decir que te entiendo, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. — Le decía James a Stephanie.  
Lily iba de regreso a su lugar cuando vio que Stephanie sollozaba '_porque_' James la abrazaba ¡Era el colmo!

— Potter, déjala — Dijo acercándose al sitio, James vio como una furiosa Lily se le reclamaba, Stephanie no dijo nada sólo se serenaba.

— ¿Por qué? — Dijo James sin entender.

— ¿No crees que ya has hecho suficiente? — Dijo Lily de manera desafiante

— ¿De qué? Sólo le decía que

— No ¿qué cosa le puedes decir tú? Tú no la entiendes, eres muy visceral— Dijo Lily sin disimular un profundo odio en su mirada, James sintió un enorme dolor en su estomago, tenía ganas de salir de ahí.

— No sé Evans, tal vez que la entiendo, yo también perdí a mi padre ¿qué crees que decía la carta que me mandó mi madre hace unos días con la lechuza que dices que me delató? — Dijo James con suma seriedad dando media vuelta y saliendo del gran comedor a buen paso. No quería hablar con nadie en ese momento. Lily quedó muy impactada, ella había sido la insensible.

— Esta vez te pasaste Lily — Dijo Stephanie hablando por primera vez en el día.

James caminó con rabia por los corredores, tenía grandes sentimientos y emociones suprimidas, no se había permitido sacarlas, sentía como una lágrima amenazaba con salir por su ya brilloso ojo. No quería hablar con nadie, lo que era raro en él en ese momento es que tenía la bolsa de hurones en mano.

Esta vez, más que la noche anterior, estaba dispuesto a largarse de ahí, su furia era tal que fácilmente era capaz de hacerlo. Por ahora, sólo se dirigía hacia los terrenos del castillo.

Lily estaba parada de su asiento mirando hacia la entrada totalmente perpleja y sorprendida, Stephanie se mostraba más serena pero miraba con seriedad a su amiga. Mary solo era una espectadora de todo el espectáculo. La verdad era que Lily no se esperaba aquello, no estaba tan enojada con Potter como se había mostrado. La imagen o más bien impresión de que él fuera el causante de la tristeza de su amiga la había alterado mucho, él no tenía nada que ver con esa furia, era una furia que había tomado hacia sí misma por no poder decirle nada a Stephanie y que fue totalmente descargada en Potter, quien en ese momento salía del gran comedor

Ella no pudo ver la expresión en el rostro del chico, lo que sí era seguro es que nunca se había comportado así.

— Una disculpa — Dijo Lily, después de tomar un poco de aire, en un tono casi imperceptible pero que pudieron escuchar Stephanie y Mary, se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza. Lily salió del gran comedor sin pensarlo nuevamente, ahora tenía que pensar dónde habría podido ir.

James se deslizó por la trampilla hasta entrar con el hipogrifo, en ese momento éste lo miró muy animado. James se acercó cuidando no ofenderlo en lo más mínimo, lo acarició en la parte superior de la cabeza mientras este se acomodaba un poco, sintió un gran alivio al hacerlo, como si todo se fuera a otro lugar, como si alguien lo entendiera. Recibía todo el consuelo que necesitaba.

— Es hora — Dijo James dirigiéndose hacia la bolsa de hurones, el hipogrifo movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Empezó un juego bastante animado entre ambos, la verdad, era un cuadro muy parecido al de cualquier persona jugando con su perro.

— Eres tan noble... Mereces un nombre como compañero de los merodeadores, veamos al igual que los nuestros con un significado especial. — James miró detalladamente al hipogrifo, este lo miraba más atentamente que nadie. '_Garras_' pensó James mirando las patas del hipogrifo (bueno, las traseras) — ¿qué te parece Claws? — Dijo James mirando expectante. El hipogrifo retrocedió y se inclinó un poco como solía hacerlo para que James lo montara.  
— De acuerdo, pero me parece una excelente opción, por lo visto tu vas directo al grano— Dijo James un tanto divertido y montándolo, se sostuvo fuertemente al instante ya que éste no tardo nada en tomar vuelo. Salieron disparados de la trampilla, una vez más unas almas total y completamente libres. — Decidido, eres Claws. — Dijo James una vez cerca del lago.

Lily caminó por los corredores revisando cada aula sin resultados. Se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor, tal vez se encontraría ahí, pero ella no podía entrar. Vio si algún Gryffindor se encontraba por ahí, pero aún se encontraban en el gran comedor. Unas risas se escucharon tras ella, se trataba de unas chicas muy parlanchinas de quinto año, también parecían sumamente risueñas además de tener una mirada perdida. (NOTA: Se trata del "club de fans oficial de los merodeadores"). Lily vio su insignia, eran de Gryffindor.

— Disculpen, pero... lo que pasa es que busco a alguien y... no sé si se encuentre dentro. — Dijo Lily apenas captando la atención de estas.

— ¿A quién? — Dijo una de ellas muy altaneramente.

— A Potter. — Dijo Lily con el entrecejo fruncido por la rareza del asunto, jamás se habría imaginado aquella situación. Las chicas la miraron por primera vez a los ojos y muy atentas.

— ¡¿A James?! —Dijo una de ellas con cierto brillo en la mirada.

— Si... ¿Podrían ver, por favor? — Dijo Lily al notar que volvían a su mirada perdida, pero, esta mirada era más como si hubieran visto su razón de ser (jejejeje). Al poco tiempo, estas regresaron, pero una mirada despectiva se encontraba en sus rostros.

— No está, debe estar con los demás Merodeadores — Dijo una de ellas como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Lily no prestó mucha atención a eso. '_Merodeadores, animagos, Remus... LA CASA DE LOS GRITOS'_. Pensó Lily mientras corría por los pasillos sin mirar atrás dejando a estas con la palabra en la boca.

Lily llegó a los terrenos de Hogwarts, miró a su alrededor esperando ver algo pero una vez más, una noche oscura (aunque no tanto como la anterior) cubría Hogwarts. Ella no recordaba mucho de lo que Remus le había contado acerca de la casa de los gritos, sólo recordaba algo relacionado con el sauce boxeador. Caminó hasta encontrarlo, extrañamente, este estaba paralizado, tal vez James se encontraría por ahí. Caminó con cautela ya que no quería que aquel hechizo paralizador acabara justo en ese momento. Para su sorpresa, entre escondida se hallaba una curiosa trampilla, entró al lugar con cautela y se escabulló hasta llegar a una habitación bastante desalineada, las paredes se hallaban totalmente rasgadas al igual que todas las cosas de ese lugar. Un débil rayo de luz entraba por una ventana iluminando una parte de la habitación, cerca de Lily se hallaba una mesa (hecha trizas), y sobre ella, una bolsa bastante visible que despedía un cierto olor fétido. Lily se acercó a esta.

— ¡AHHHHHHHH! — Lily dio un gran salto de ahí, dentro la bolsa se encontraban varios hurones muertos. La escena la había impactado, pero además recordó que su abuela había tenido un hurón que ella quería mucho. Después de tomar un poco de aire, vio que una pluma de un gris metálico se movía por una pequeña brisa dada por la trampilla abierta. _'Una pluma, hurones muertos ¿Para qué?'_ Lily se quedó helada unos instantes, recordó lo que había leído la noche anterior ¡Los hipogrifos se alimentan sn su mayoría de hurones!

Lily quedó bastante perpleja, eso quería decir que Potter era quien tenía al hipogrifo, pero él no se encontraba ahí, talvez alguno de los otros merodeadores era el dueño del hipogrifo, pero por ahora, todo parecía apuntar que se trataba de Potter.

No era de extrañarse, ya que ese tipo de cosas era justo lo que se podía esperar de los merodeadores, Lily recordó que al encontrar la trampilla esta ya se encontraba abierta, lo que quería decir que alguien ya había estado por ahí, tendría que salir a investigarlo.

James era un alma totalmente nueva y libre, se sentía bastante más animado, al igual que el hipogrifo, se sentía simplemente sin limitaciones. Dieron lo que ahora se convertía en su vuelta de rutina, cada vez se tenían más confianza entre si, una vez que pasaron cerca del lago (nuevamente), tocaron su superficie lentamente mientras sentían el viento chocar contra su rostro.

— Vayamos al campo de Quidditch Claws — Dijo James muy animado ya que ese era el lugar preferido de ambos, parecía que al hipogrifo le agradaba su nombre, Claws.

Lo que James no esperaba, era que alguien había ido a buscarlo.

Una sombra pasó justo por encima de Lily, pero esta vez sabía que era el hipogrifo, Lily decidió hacer algo antes de que el hipogrifo se fuera de ahí, pero no contaba con su varita.

— ¡¡¡ALTO!!! —Gritó Lily lo más fuerte que pudo justo cuando estos casi se retiraban de ahí.

Cuando James pasaba cerca de las gradas del campo de Quidditch, cuando iban a tomar un poco más de altura, un grito se escuchó tras él, el hipogrifo paró justo en medio del campo descendiendo en picada, James se volvió hacia la sombra, se trataba de Lily.

Lily corrió hacia el hipogrifo con la intención de encontrar a James pero nadie montaba al hipogrifo, y no sólo eso, sino que éste se dio cuenta de su presencia y al instante se sintió ofendido. Lily retrocedió lo más que pudo, el hipogrifo se alzo con intención de lastimarla, Lily se cubrió cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¡¡¡Claws!!! No, no lo hagas, eso te quitaría tu ración extra de hurones. — Dijo James al ver toda la escena. Lily se descubrió el rostro lentamente y veía como el hipogrifo retrocedía, dejando ver a Potter frente a ella quien acariciaba el rostro del hipogrifo.  
James se percató de que la pelirroja lo miraba, la verdad era que él se sentía un poco abochornado y bastante mal con ella en ese momento, incluso se podría decir que se sentía lastimado y enfadado. —¿A qué has venido Evans? — Preguntó James aún acariciando al hipogrifo y con un toque de indiferencia que no era común en él.

Lily lo miró por un momento dudando todo, tenía que disculparse.

—Yo te he estado buscando por todas partes del castillo, no te hallé, así que supuse que estarías en la casa de los gritos, y me di cuenta de que tú y los otros eran los que habían traído al hipogrifo, ayer lo vi pero no a ti... después supuse que estarías por aquí. — Empezó a decir Lily pensando en explicaciones que justificaran todo, James la miro seriamente.

— ¿Y...?. ¿Para que me buscabas? ya me tienes en frente. — Dijo James mientras volvía a su indiferencia y miraba al hipogrifo.

— Lo siento... yo no quería... no tenía idea de que... pensé que habías lastimado a Stephanie, James realmente lo siento, no tenía la más remota idea. — Dijo Lily de manera que no sonara nuevamente ofensivo. James volvió a mirarla por unos instantes.

—No... eso no es... Después de todo, para ti sólo soy un arrogante que le gusta mandar notas inconcientemente, no me extraña en lo más mínimo. — Dijo James amargo e indiferente. Lily reflexionó un poco.

— Lo siento pero... tú nunca me has mostrado nada diferente a eso, yo solo digo que siento haber dicho en el gran comedor...

En cuanto a la nota se refiere... han intercedido por ti así que ahora sólo lo dudo, además mírate, con un hipogrifo¿Cuántos alumnos en Hogwarts tienen uno? Es un poco difícil pensar otra cosa sabes. — Dijo Lily con ironía y severidad.

— Verás Evans, yo no... no lo traje como si fuera mi mascota o algo por el estilo, lo encontramos ya que escuchamos disparos cerca del bosque prohibido. Pero para ti sólo existe la posibilidad de que me pavonee. En cuanto a lo demás pues... no lo sabías aunque pudiste haberte abierto un poco a escuchar razones antes de hablar en el gran comedor. Sin embargo está bien, _no me puedo enojar contigo_... Además tú no tienes nada que ver con el estúpido del "señor tenebroso." Lo único que me preocupa es mi madre, dependíamos mucho de mi padre. — Dijo James ablandándose mirando hacia otra dirección. Lily quedó muda unos instantes.

—Yo se que no es lo mismo pero... el ministerio les brindará ayuda de eso… no tienes que preocuparte mucho. — Dijo Lily escuchándose a si misma con asco. James emitió un sonido que pudo ser exhalar aire o mofarse, él sólo montó de nuevo al hipogrifo.

— Nunca has montado ¿verdad Evans? — Dijo James ahora mirándola a los ojos, Lily se desconcertó ante esa pregunta, ella pensaba algo más serio y sobre el tema anterior.

— N, no, nunca... ¿Por qué? — Dijo Lily reaccionando

— Es evidente, ofendiste a Claws y ahora no te tiene confianza. — Dijo James algo divertido al respecto y bajando del hipogrifo.

—¿Claws?. ¿Esa... tiene nombre? — Dijo Lily retrocediendo un poco.

— Más respeto Evans, se que ibas a llamarla cosa... Es sencillo, ahora solo está ofendido. — Dijo James acercándose a Lily, ésta lo miró desconcertada

— No, no querrás... — Dijo Lily al ver la intención del muchacho.

— Evans¿Tienes idea de lo que es ofender a un hipogrifo? — Dijo James con falsa seriedad...

— Pe, pero... — Dijo Lily retrocediendo

— Es sencillo — Dijo James volviendo con el hipogrifo. —Se bueno Claws— Le dijo acariciándolo un poco — Evans te va a encantar — Lily lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. —Mira, párate aquí. — Dijo James señalando un punto un poco más cerca del hipogrifo.

Lily dudó de aquello, no tenía por qué hacer eso, además era POTTER, pero por otro lado, era lo menos que podía hacer por lastimarlo así, parecía que eso lo ponía de mejor humor, además le agradaban mucho los animales, sólo lo saludaría.

Lily tomó un poco de aire y avanzó hasta el sitio cautelosamente, James miró perplejo pero prosiguió mientras el hipogrifo se percataba de Lily.

— Será un poco largo pero fácil, lo primero que tienes que hacer es una reverencia — Dijo James haciendo una muy exagerada como un tipo de caballero. Lily prefirió no comentar nada al respecto a la vez que reprimía una sonrisa en su rostro, se inclinó lentamente mientras veía fijamente al hipogrifo, éste la miró fijamente y para la sorpresa de James, no retrocedió en lo más mínimo como lo había echo con él, sino que avanzó.

— Vata, te dije que te agradaría Claws, ahora acércate un poco Evans, pero un poco. — Dijo James cuidando que el hipogrifo no hiciera nada, Lily avanzó un poco, pero rápido. James se acercó al hipogrifo pensando que este se ofendería, pero no, avanzó totalmente hacia ella, James los miró bastante asombrado.

— Que precavido eres Claws, ahora sólo tienes que acariciarlo. — Dijo James mirando un poco divertido al hipogrifo. Lily se acercó lentamente al hipogrifo y posó su mano en la cabeza de este tímidamente, pero al ver que no hacia nada, tomo un poco de más confianza. — Perfecto, tienes un don Evans — Se mofó James mientras se acercaba a ella.

— Supongo que eso es todo. — Dijo Lily muy firmemente y convencida de lo que decía.

— ¿Qué? pero si apenas comienza — Dijo James subiendo al hipogrifo y tendiéndole una mano a Lily.

— ¡¿Estas loco?! No lo voy a montar, y menos contigo. — Dijo Lily retrocediendo nuevamente, sintió como si algo la jalara, volteó con la intensión de encontrar a Potter, pero era el hipogrifo quien la asía con fuerza

—Parece que alguien piensa lo contrario, le agradas demasiado ¡Vamos Evans! yo no estorbaré, pero tampoco me perderé de la diversión— Dijo James moviéndose hacia a tras dejando un amplio espacio para montar el hipogrifo. Lily miró bastante acongojada.

— No — Se limitó a decir — además, las alturas no son muy... confiables.

— ¿Le temes a las alturas? pero si son lo más exquisito del mundo, vamos, Claws y yo te enseñaremos, además parece que no piensa soltarte. — Dijo James muy divertido al respecto.

— No me extraña, siendo jugador de Quidditch y un hipogrifo... pero... no se... tal vez... Sólo una vuelta ya que no piensa soltarme, pero si por alguna razón se te ocurre acercarte, la pagaras caro Potter. — Dijo Lily muy desafiante y seria al respecto.

James tenía la mano tendida para ayudar a Lily a subir al hipogrifo, sin embargo, está no le hizo caso.

— Yo puedo sola. — Dijo Lily con autosuficiencia, James la quitó antes de que aquello se convirtiera en un conflicto innecesario. Después de un gran esfuerzo Lily pudo subir al hipogrifo (a decir verdad, por que este se había inclinado un poco).

— Sostente. — Dijo James a Lily ya que sabía que el hipogrifo no esperaría nada en tomar carrera. Lily se pegó lo más que pudo al hipogrifo (para estar lo más lejos posible a James) sosteniéndose del cuello del hipogrifo y acomodándose entre sus plumas; y si, al instante este empezó a tomar carrera, Lily cerró los ojos y se sostuvo fuertemente del cuello, le aterraba la idea de volar así. James se percató de ésto, lo que le pareció muy divertido.

De un momento a otro, se hallaban a una altura muy elevada a la del castillo. Lily sentía un gran cosquilleo en el estomago, en verdad no había nacido para las alturas, podía sentir una brisa pasar por su cabello (su rostro lo cubría con el hipogrifo ya que le daba pánico mirar), podía sentir como se hacía ligeramente hacia tras por la velocidad en la que iban y sus pies un poco más pesados ya que no se sostenían de ningún lugar, se aferró lo más que pudo al cuello del hipogrifo para no seguir retrocediendo, esta vez más que por la posibilidad de estar más cerca de Potter, era por su pánico a caerse.  
James miraba muy divertido como Lily casi estrangulaba al pobre Claws, en verdad era un cuadro muy cómico, además del hecho de que él era amante de las alturas. Sin embargo eso no le iba a estropear su momento de felicidad, no se creía que estaba ahí con Lily a pesar de que no podía acercarse ni un centímetro a ella ( y parecía necesario por el pánico que esta proyectaba) el sólo cerró los ojos para imaginarlo.

Unos instantes después, Lily escuchó un sonido muy peculiar, juntó un poco de valor y abrió lentamente los ojos, lo primero que vio (desgraciadamente) fue hacia bajo, no veía exactamente el suelo o que se encontraban a una gran altura, sino que veía como pasaban justo por encima del lago, el ruido que escuchaba, era el del hipogrifo tocando el borde y salpicándola, era agradable, sintió un poco de más confianza en si misma. Se volvió por unos momentos hacia James, el cerraba los ojos mientras extendía los brazos, no se sostenía de ningún lugar, '_loco'_. Pensó Lily mientras volvían a sobrevolar el castillo, sintió una inmensa necesidad de volverse a aferrar al hipogrifo y esconderse en su cuello, pero algo le decía que tenía que afrontar ese miedo.

James vio como Lily ya había decidido dejar respirar un poco a Claws, entonces era hora de acelerar un poco (en verdad iban lento), de un momento a otro Lily sintió de nuevo ese pánico, no pudo evitar gritar y aferrarse al hipogrifo. James la miró con ternura.

— No temas Evans — Dijo a un volumen al cual ella pudiera escucharlo, Lily estaba muy ocupada aferrada al hipogrifo, pero escuchó a Potter. — Confía en mi, disfrútalo no lo sufras, si lo ves de esa forma siempre vas a tener miedo, míralo de otra forma, no digo igual que yo, pero de una forma más placentera ¿puedo ayudarte? — Dijo James muy confiado, Lily pensó por unos instantes.

— Ni se te ocurra acercarte un milímetro si eso es lo que planeas. — Dijo Lily desafiantemente, era su manera de aceptar la ayuda.

— Eso lo complica un poco pero no es imposible, como te dije ¡disfrútalo! Por ahora Evans sólo rodea el cuello del hipogrifo, procura no matarlo — Dijo James muy divertido, Lily sentía una gran necesidad de fulminarlo con la mirada, pero le interesaba más superar su pánico. Lentamente se desprendió un poco del cuello hasta que sólo lo rodeaba y dejaba de ocultarse y recargarse en él.

— Muy bien, ahora confía en mi, con tus pies presiona un poco de manera que puedas sostenerte así. — Lily dudó un poco, sin embargo lo haría, procuró no presionar mucho para no lastimar a Claws y se sostuvo con los pies, aún se sujetaba con las manos.

— Ahora podrías procurar mirar hacia otro lado que no sea Claws, hay un paisaje impresionante, no querrás perdértelo ¿verdad? — Dijo James muy seguro de si. Lily tomó un poco de aire y apartó su vista del hipogrifo, al instante sintió un impulso de aferrarse a este.

— No temas, no pienses en el miedo, concéntrate en el paisaje... — Dijo James mirando Hogwarts, Lily miró nuevamente hacia otro punto con algo de timidez, se decía a sí misma que se concentrara en otro punto, miró hacia Hogwarts, realmente se veía hermoso desde ahí, incluso con un toque mágico más especial que el habitual. James notó como ella se relajaba sin importar que aumentara la velocidad.

— Ahora, creo que estas lista para algo más. — Dijo James en un instante... Lily no reaccionó de inmediato.

— ¿A que te refieres? — Dijo Lily volviendo a su tono desafiante

— Cierra los ojos. — Dijo James muy tranquilo de sí, Lily lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Si es una de tus estupideces te juro que

— No, nada de eso, no me moveré ni un milímetro de aquí, sólo cierra los ojos para _poder ver mejor_. No temas a lo desconocido — Dijo James interrumpiendo la amenaza de Lily. Ella analizó esas palabras y volvió a mirar hacia enfrente, cerró los ojos.

— Ahora lentamente, o como lo prefieras, quita tus manos de alrededor del hipogrifo y extiéndelas a los lados. — Dijo James mirando expectativo, Lily dudó de aquello, pero se sentía llena de una libertad que nunca antes había experimentado.

Lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba, era que en ese preciso momento el hipogrifo planeaba una bajada en picada, Lily alzó los brazos lentamente sintiendo algo realmente increíble, era una sensación muy liberadora… El hipogrifo hizo la bajada en picada, James que estaba demasiado acostumbrado, no le afectó en lo más mínimo, pero a Lily quien apenas tomaba confianza, casi caía del hipogrifo sino fuera por que James la tomó justo a tiempo, Lily se sujetaba fuertemente del cuello del hipogrifo mientras James la sujetaba por la cintura, le había dado un gran susto (en realidad a ambos). Cuando subieron nuevamente y Lily pudo volver en sí, se percató de quien estaba tras ella.

— ¡SUELTAME! — Dijo apenas al percatarse, James retrocedió rápidamente.

— Lo siento, cuando vi que ibas a caer...

NO¡¡Seguramente lo habías planeado!!

— Claro que no, yo no te arriesgaría, _jamás_ te pondría en algo así. — Dijo James con suma sinceridad. Lily se sentía algo contrariada, se limitó a volver a donde estaba, una vez más pasaron por encima del lago, unas pequeñas gotas golpeaban sus rostros junto con una leve brisa, pero esta vez James no era el único que cerraba los ojos y extendía los brazos para imaginarlo.

Al poco tiempo, bajaron en picada (pero esta vez Lily se sostuvo correctamente) dando aquel recorrido por terminado. James bajó de un salto del hipogrifo y enseguida obsequio una dosis de hurones a Claws (bajaron en picada en la casa de los gritos) Lily bajó del hipogrifo cuando este se inclinó para facilitárselo.

— Es muy tarde, será mejor que nos vallamos. — Dijo Lily intentando volver a su seriedad habitual, James la miró sin ocultar una reluciente sonrisa.

— Mañana será otra visita Claws— Dijo James al hipogrifo quien se había acurrucado en una esquina de aquella extraña casa. — Por mi no hay mucho problema pero no podemos decir lo mismo de la reputación de una prefecta. — Dijo James volviéndose a Lily con falsa seriedad. Lily se limitó a salir de la trampilla, James la siguió, aunque era que evidente que ella no quería ser molestada.

James tomó uno de los atajos que sabía gracias al mapa del merodeador, subió escaleras y recorrió pasadizos hasta llegar a la sala común, en ese momento nadie se encontraba ahí, decidió irse a su habitación donde Remus, Sirius y Peter dormían tranquilamente, él optó por hacer lo mismo.

— James... nosotros... lo sentimos, de verdad no teníamos idea pero... ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? — Escuchó James al lado de él, era Remus, Sirius miraba atento mientras que Peter dormía.

— ¿Decirles qué? — Dijo James algo confundido, aún no salía de su sueño con Lily, Remus y Sirius intercambiaron miradas acongojadas

— Cuando te vimos salir del gran comedor, Mary nos dijo que lo sentía mucho por ti y que pedía una disculpa de parte de Lily de ante mano, nosotros no sabíamos a que se refería y... nos lo dijo— Dijo Sirius con suma seriedad y comprensión.

— Yo... lo lamento, pero no quería preocuparlos, pensé que lo más indicado sería salir adelante y superar eso. — Dijo James recostándose en su almohada, Remus y Sirius asintieron y al poco tiempo, todos quedaron profundamente dormidos, James en espacial con una sonrisa, curiosamente ese vuelo había sido más placentero que cualquier otro que hubiese tenido en su vida… La compañía era miles de veces, mejor. Sin mencionar que había tenido la sensación de que ella también lo había disfrutado, como si por medio segundo hubiesen estado conectados, cuánto anhelaba que ella _sintiera lo mismo_.

Lily caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala común de Ravenclaw, Stephanie y Mary se encontraban ahí.

— Y... ¿Que le has dicho? — Dijo Stephanie mirándola fijamente. Como quien reprende a una niña pequeña

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Dijo Mary algo preocupada, notaba a Lily algo cambiada

— Me he disculpado... creo que todo esta bien. — Se limitó a decir Lily, estaba muy agotada, además no iba a decir lo del hipogrifo, a pesar de todo no iba a traicionar la confianza de los merodeadores hacia ella al haberle dicho el secreto de la casa de los gritos. Al poco tiempo se prepararon para dormir, Stephanie cayó rendida al instante, había sido un día muy duro para ella. Mary se dedicó a leer con la ayuda de su varita mientras que Lily se recostaba y se ponía a pensar un poco. Aquel había sido un día muy difícil y tenso pero... por alguna razón, al final resultó no ser tan malo, incluso increíble y _agradable_, por alguna razón no sentía la misma ira hacia James que hace unos días (aunque no le caía bien del todo), por vez primera en su vida se había sentido con libertad, y que estaba _protegida_ en ello… Suspiró, quizás esa sensación sólo fuese producto de su agotamiento, seguramente el buscador no había _sentido lo mismo_. Al poco rato cayó rendida.

* * *

¡OMG! Pero si es dobbina publicando un nuevo capítulo una semana después¡imposible! O

Pero así es niños y niñas, al fin soy genial xD. Waaa, me gusta este capítulo por alguna razón cosolalática.  
Respondo mis rr's D

**Luna de potter**: Ay! Muchísisisisisisisimas gracias por haberte topado con el fanfiction, y me halaga que te haya gustado, espere que este capítulo sea lo que esperabas y más, no me demoré Wuajajaja! (ok, ignorenme xD).

**Spike**: Jaja, por supuesto que te menciono, y mil veces más si así lo quieres P, te agradesco mucho que sigas leyendo el fanfiction, le tienes mucha fe, jaja, y creo que eres el único que ve la _comisidad_ del fanfiction xD ¿Será que tenemos humor similar?

**Caprisse Allen**: Mi VIP con membresíajamásexpirable D, se que no (reviewaste? xD, dejemoslo en dejaste review) este capítulo, pero has dejado en cada uno O, espero que cuando llegues aca mis horroresortográficosygramaticales ya no te causen dolor de cabeza P y por supuesto, que te siga gustando¡Oh sii! Nuestro James habla formalmente y nuestra Lily se desata, creo que aquí, justo en este chapi te quedaste mujer. Waaa, te quiero por ser tan Belén xD. Muchas gracias por todo D Suerte en sus ff


End file.
